Loup noir, loup d'argent
by Kithia
Summary: A la mort de ses parents, Harry Potter est recueilli par les elfes, liés à sa famille depuis des générations et non par sa famille moldue. Sa vie parmi les elfes, puis à Poudlard. . . Familiers, âmes soeurs au rendez-vous. Futur slash.
1. Chapitre 1 Nuit d'Halloween

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 1 : Nuit d'Halloween

C'est par une nuit d'Halloween où tout aurait pu être normal que tout a commencé, que le mage le plus noir a assassiné cette nuit une famille entière. Ou plutôt, qu'il a tenté d'assassiner cette famille entière, puisqu'un garçon, encore bébé, a contre toute attente, renvoyé son sort de mort à son envoyeur, réduisant la menace a néant.

Alors que cet enfant se retrouvait désormais seul dans les ruines encore fumante de son foyer à Godric's Hollow, l'air sembla miroité un instant avant que des silhouettes n'apparaissent à l'entrée du petit jardin encore magnifique quelques heures plus tôt. De hautes silhouettes, graciles, semblant se confondre dans leur environnement si l'on y faisait pas attention, et trait encore plus caractéristique, des oreilles pointues, c'était des elfes sylvains. Ceux-ci firent rapidement le tour de la petite bâtisse, sécurisant les alentours désormais déserts. L'un d'eux s'était approché de l'enfant, par un mouvement de la main faisant apparaître de douces lumières bleutées au dessus de lui comme des lucioles voletant dans la nuit, faisant ainsi cesser ses pleurs.

Alors que les autres elfes s'approchaient également du berceau, seul objet resté intact au milieu des ruines, un pop caractéristique se fit entendre et une autre personne apparue. Un humain cette fois, la barbe longue et blanche, une robe pourpre assortie d'étoiles jaunes sur ses coutures s'approcha du groupe elfique, un air résigné sur son visage à la vue de l'ancienne maison dont il ne restait presque plus rien.

A son approche, l'un des elfes prit la parole en s'inclinant légèrement :

« Mr Dumbledore, nous sommes malheureusement arrivé trop tard, lorsque nous sommes venus suite à l'appel de la pierre d'alerte nous avons trouvé la maison dans cet état, les Potter sont décédés, tous deux suite à un sort de mort. Aucune trace du Lord noir, c'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé. »

A cet instant, les gazouillements du bébé se firent entendre, amenant un sourire sincère sur le visage du sorcier à barbe blanche qui s'approcha de lui.

« Vous n'êtes sans aucun doute pas loin de la vérité, regardez cette marque sur son front » leur dit-il tout en faisant des gestes complexes dans les airs de sa baguette magique.

C'est alors que les elfes virent la marque en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune garçon qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu, trop occupés à sécuriser les lieux puis faire cesser ses pleurs.

« Ce garçon semble avoir reçu le sort de mort et l'avoir retourné contre son expéditeur, les résidus de magie dans l'air le montrent, c'est bien lui l'enfant de la prophétie. »

« Comment le Lord noir a t-il pu les trouver ? Leur demeure était censée être sous fidelitas. Nous même n'avons pu y accéder que parce qu'ils ont activé leur pierre d'alerte. » Demanda un des elfes présents.

« Je crains qu'ils ne se soient fait trahir mes amis. . . C'est la seule possibilité, le fidelitas ne peut être brisé que si le gardien dévoile la vérité. »

« Que va t-il advenir de cet enfant maintenant ? Certes, il a vaincu le mage noir qui terrifiait ce pays mais il se retrouve surtout orphelin. » S'inquiéta l'elfe qui avait fait apparaître les lucioles de lumières au dessus de l'enfant pour le rassurer.

« Je vais le confier à la seule famille qui lui reste. Lily avait une sœur qui vit à Little Hangleton, elle a un fils environs du même âge que Harry si je me souviens bien. Il sera bien là-bas et la protection du sang agira. Il vivra également loin du chaos que risquerait de provoquer sa célébrité si je le plaçais dans le monde sorcier. Je leur écrirais une lettre pour tout leur expliquer. . . »

« Ca ne va pas ! S'il y a bien une chose que les Potter n'auraient pas voulue, c'est que leur fils soit placé chez la sœur de Lily et son mari, ces personnes sont ALLERGIQUES à tout ce qui concerne la magie. Ce serait un enfer pour eux qui aurait ce qu'ils exècrent le plus sous leur toit et pour cet enfant qui vivrait sans le moindre amour ou attention. Imaginez ce qu'il se passerait lors de sa magie instinctive, comment ces moldus pourraient réagir à cela ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être certes pas la meilleure solution mais c'est la dernière famille qui lui reste. . . »

« Ce n'est pas la dernière. Lily Evans possède ¼ de sang elfique par sa grand-mère, et les Potter sont depuis toujours des amis et liés aux elfes de la lune. Nous prendrons soin de l'enfant. Chez nous, il apprendra tout ce qui pourra lui être utile, sera aimé pour ce qu'il sera tout en étant loin de la tempête médiatique qui aura lieu chez vous sorciers. »

« Et pour sa protection, le sort antique ne peut marcher que s'il vit chez des personnes de son sang. »

« Voldemord n'a jamais réussi à pénétrer nos frontières même au plus fort de sa puissance, cela ne changera pas même s'il doit revenir comme l'annonce la prophétie. Il sera en sécurité chez nous, bien plus que chez des moldus qui le détesteront. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai rien à ajouter. . . » continua Dumbledore un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, « dans ce cas, moi, Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, je vous confie l'enfant Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James à vous peuple des elfes de la lune. Qu'il soit chéri et élevé par une famille elfique qui tiendra le rôle de tuteurs jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rentrer à Poudlard. Quelques soient les problèmes jusqu'à cette période, vous pourrez compter sur mon aide. »

Une légère lumière argentée entoura le directeur et le groupe des elfes à l'annonce de ce serment, puis se dissipa en une poussière d'étoiles qui monta vers le ciel.

« Je crois que vous avez eu exactement ce que vous vouliez au final, je me trompe cher Manitou Suprême. » Répliqua le leader du groupe elfe, d'un ton légèrement ironique, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

« Vous m'avez fourni tous les éléments pour m'assurer que cet enfant vivra de la meilleure des manières dans le meilleur des environnements, que pouvais-je donc faire d'autre que d'accepter. » Répondit le sorcier, les yeux toujours aussi brillants.

C'est à ce moment qu'un vrombissement s'éleva dans les airs et qu'une énorme moto atterrit juste à l'entrée du jardin. Alors que son conducteur en descendait :

« Ah Hagrid, vous tomber juste à temps. Vous aller pouvoir conduire le jeune Harry et messire. . . »

« Nelyen. » Compléta l'elfe qui avait pris en charge l'enfant pour le moment.

« Le jeune Harry et messire Nelyen à la frontière elfique en moto. Il me semble que le déplacement instantané est déconseillé avec de jeunes enfants, je me trompe ? »

« C'est vrai. Répondit l'elfe. Je rentrerais avec l'enfant et le demi géant, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard est parfaitement digne de confiance. »

Le dit Hagrid commença alors à bafouiller :

« Professeur, dites, c'est vraiment vrai, les Potter. . . »

« Oui mon cher ami, c'est la triste vérité. Mais voyez, leur fils est en vie, et pour un temps du moins Voldemord n'est plus. La paix va revenir. Cet enfant va grandir parmi les elfes qui étaient très proches de sa famille et quand il en aura l'âge, viendra à Poudlard où nous le reverrons alors. Vous allez pouvoir l'emmener dans son nouveau foyer cette nuit. »

« Bien Professeur, oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. . . répondit-il tout en soufflant dans un mouchoir de la taille d'un drap, provoquant un bruit de trompette et faisant par la même sursauter puis éclater de rire le jeune garçon dans les bras de l'elfe, pas effrayé pour un sous par cet homme de la taille d'une montagne pour lui. »

Alors que les autres elfes disparaissaient sans bruit dans la brume, celui portant l'enfant enfourcha la moto derrière le demi-géant, prêt pour le départ.

Ils survolèrent ainsi une partie du pays sous les étoiles puis au dessus des nuages pour ne pas se faire repérer jusqu'à arriver à la frontière du territoire elfique, impénétrable à toute autre magie que celle de son peuple. C'est à l'orée de la forêt de Jade que l'elfe et l'enfant firent leur adieu au gardien des clefs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se rencontrer de nouveau.

En arrivant au village de la forêt, un couple attendait déjà l'enfant, mis au courant par la troupe arrivée bien plus tôt. Lenwë et sa femme Luthien, prêtresse guérisseuse, ne pouvant avoir d'enfant tous les deux, se faisaient en effet une joie d'accueillir celui des Potter. N'ayant pas connu personnellement ni James, ni Lily, le garçon serait élevé et aimé uniquement pour lui même.

Le jour même, il fut baptisé selon la coutume elfique où il reçu le prénom supplémentaire de Melian dont la racine signifie don ou cadeau, ce qu'il était pour Lenwë et Luthien.


	2. Chapitre 2 Vie parmi les elfes

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable.

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 2 : Vie et leçons parmi les elfes

Le jour même, il fut baptisé selon la coutume elfique où il reçu le prénom supplémentaire de Melian dont la racine signifie don ou cadeau, ce qu'il était pour Lenwë et Luthien.

***

C'est ainsi que Harry James Melian Potter devint un enfant des elfes, échappant à un destin qui aurait pu être de vivre détesté parmi sa famille moldue ou adulé parmi une famille sorcière. Il se révéla être pendant ses premiers mois un enfant très calme, trop calme comme s'il craignait inconsciemment de se faire rejeter s'il venait à faire trop de bruit ou se faire remarqué. Mais bien vite, la douceur et la patience de Luthien s'en occupant comme de son propre fils, vint à bout de toutes les craintes du petit homme.

Pendant ses premières années, le couple prit grand plaisir à lui montrer les principales merveilles du village elfique, des magnifiques fleurs qui poussaient à son abord au palais de quartz rose où résidaient les hauts prêtres et prêtresses. L'enfant semblait fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait, montrant autant d'intérêt et de joie enfantine à regarder les plantes, les pierres semi précieuses ou les animaux inoffensifs que lui présentaient ses tuteurs.

Pendant ses cinq premières années, il apprit l'histoire moldue et sorcière sous forme de contes tantôt de la part de Luthien, tantôt de celle de Lenwë qui se relayaient afin de participer tous les deux de la même manière à son apprentissage. Très vite, Harry prit ainsi goût à la lecture, tant des livres pour enfant moldus que des contes sorciers comme ceux de Beedle le Barde mais également des contes elfiques apprenant de cette manière la langue de ceux qui l'avaient adopté.

Après qu'il ait su marcher, Lenwë l'emmena régulièrement en forêt, lui enseignant la science des plantes et de leurs propriétés. Ainsi, l'eucalyptus est propre à traiter de nombreuses affections respiratoires ainsi que la fièvre, le laurier est un puissant antiseptique en cas de bronchite et la lavande est antiseptique et antispasmodique en cas de grippe, toux, asthme. L'ortie outre ses qualités alimentaires arrête le saignement des plaies, le souci quant à lui est parfais pour les affections de la peau telles que blessures, brulures, piqûres ou encore coup de soleil. Rapidement, le jeune Harry su reconnaitre ces diverses plantes mais aussi les utiliser pour leurs propriétés particulières.

Il apprit également au cours de ses excursions en forêt avec son père adoptif comment reconnaitre les espèces d'oiseaux qui la peuplaient même s'il ne savait pas encore communiquer avec eux comme la plupart des elfes le faisait. En reconnaissant les divers volatiles, Luthien lui apprit l'art des talismans utilisant des plumes. Celles-ci ont des propriétés différentes suivant l'oiseau duquel elles viennent, ainsi les plumes d'aigles sont les plus sacrées, symbole de paix utilisé dans des rituels de guérison, elles dispersent l'énergie négative et attire la bénéfique dans le corps du malade. Les plumes d'oiseau mouche apportent la beauté et la joie, celles de pie entrent dans des rituels de guérison et de purification, le rouge-gorge apporte le renouveau et la fertilité tandis que le cygne est le symbole d'union et de mariage, la fauvette apportant sa protection à la maison ou la famille et le moineau la chance. Il en apprit de nombreuses autres et s'amusa vite à regarder Luthien construire puis enchanter des amulettes de plumes auxquelles il participait parfois, ne comprenant pas toujours tout mais s'émerveillant dans tous les cas de la faible mais lumineuse aura qui se dégageait de ces objets sacrés.

Lors de ses cinq ans, Lenwë le pensa assez âgé pour comprendre le concept d'éléments et de familiers magiques.

« Tu vois Harry, l'homme est une race principalement associée au feu. De part cette nature c'est chez la race humaine que l'on retrouve le plus de guerre et de conflit au cours de l'histoire mais également les plus grandes aventures et les plus grandes passions. Cela lui donne également une aptitude particulière pour les sorts de type offensif et l'apprentissage du combat, tu pourras donc apprendre principalement ces deux arts en grandissant. Les elfes eux, sont particulièrement associés à l'air d'où leur fort potentiel défensif ou de déplacement et également dans une assez grande mesure à l'eau d'où les dons fréquents de guérison comme en possède Luthien. »

Harry l'écoutait sans mot dire comme à son habitude, semblant comme hypnotisé par les mots de son professeur, sa soif de connaissance toujours aussi vive.

« Et qu'en est-il des autres races dont vous me racontiez l'histoire quand j'étais plus petit. Ils ont aussi un élément associé comme le feu pour moi ? »

« Effectivement, les nains sont des créatures extrêmement liées à la terre, ils la travaille et vivent dessous dans des mines. Ceci leur donne une capacité particulière dans tout ce qui concerne la création de constructions ou d'armes, les meilleures armes au monde sont celles forgées par des nains. Par contre, ils sont quasiment incapables de faire de la magie par eux même. En contre partie, ils y résistent fabuleusement. Essayez de lancer un _Avada, _sort absolument mortel (normalement. . .) pour un humain, contre un nain, dans le pire des cas il se retrouvera assommé ou avec de légères égratignures, autrement il sentira à peine un choc ou un frissonnement au moment de l'impact. »

« Ca doit être triste de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie. » Songea le jeune garçon tout haut.

« Ce n'est pas triste pour eux, la plupart ont la magie en horreur. La fierté des nains c'est leur talent pour la forge et les armes d'une solidité inégalée qu'ils peuvent fabriquer. Et ils ont tout de même une sorte de magie particulière qu'ils peuvent faire, la magie runique. En traçant des runes sur la lame ou la garde de leurs armes, ils peuvent lui conférer des propriétés magiques tout comme nous, ils peuvent aussi par ce moyen protéger leur demeure ou des objets leur appartenant. Ils n'ont simplement pas accès à tout ce qui se rapproche de notre magie des incantations. »

« Donc moi aussi je pourrais utiliser des runes ? » demanda l'enfant, gardant ce qui l'intéressait le plus des paroles de Lenwë.

Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Toute nouvelle connaissance titillait irrémédiablement la curiosité de son élève.

« Tu le pourrais. C'est un art compliqué car il faut tout d'abord apprendre les runes de base puis tous les genres de combinaisons possibles et leurs effets afin de ne pas produire un désastre en associant des runes contraires dans un même glyphe. Il faut déjà une très bonne connaissance pour faire de telles associations runiques. »

Sur ces paroles, Lenwë se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, laissant Harry seul quelques minutes puis revint avec quelques rouleaux de parchemin et une bourse de velours.

« Dans cette bourse se trouvent des pierres avec sur chacune d'elle une rune de base. Dans ce cas précis, elles servent pour un jeu mais les indications des parchemins donnent une version simplifiée mais réelle de leurs propriétés. Je te les confie si tu veux commencer à te familiariser avec elles. »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire alors que les yeux du plus jeune brillait d'anticipation de découvrir ce que signifiait le jeu de pierres.

« Mais pour l'instant, la leçon d'aujourd'hui n'est pas finie. J'aimerais également te parler des familiers qui peuvent être associés aux éléments dont j'ai parlé précédemment. Tu as du remarqué que de nombreux elfes avaient un oiseau qui les suivait partout et qui était leur familier. »

« Oui, ils peuvent même leur parler, mais moi je ne comprends pas. . . »

« Le familier a un lien très particulier avec son « maitre » malgré que ce mot ne soit pas vraiment approprié, ce serait plutôt compagnon, ou ami. Les elfes ont souvent des familiers oiseaux car leur élément associé est l'air. Toi, en tant qu'humain, ton élément est le feu donc tu pourrais potentiellement avoir un compagnon de cette catégorie. Malgré tout, les créatures de l'élément feu sont majoritairement magiques et rares ce qui explique que peu d'humains ont un tel familier, le seul que je connaisse est Albus Dumbledore avec son phénix, le sorcier qui t'a confié à nous et que tu rencontreras lorsque tu iras étudier à Poudlard avec d'autre jeunes sorciers dans quelques années. »

Lenwë lui avait déjà parlé de Poudlard et de son directeur qui l'avait confié à eux lorsque ses vrais parents avaient été tués. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de le remercier quand il le verrait, il ne connaissait certes pas d'autre familles de sorcier mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être plus heureux ailleurs qu'il ne l'était maintenant avec sa famille elfique.

« Donc si je cherche bien, je pourrais avoir moi aussi un phénix, comme celui qui vient demander de mes nouvelles régulièrement, Fumseck c'est bien ça ? »

« Un phénix ou une autre créature, les phénix ne sont pas les créatures les plus fréquentes tu sais, le seul que j'ai jamais vu est celui de Dumbledore. Rappela l'elfe à Harry d'un ton conciliant devant l'impatience de son élève à trouver ce compagnon si rare. Je ne sais même pas quelles autres créatures pourraient se lier à un jeune humain. »

« Si je cherche bien, je suis sur que je trouverais. Lança le jeune garçon sautillant presque sur place. »

Sentant que l'enfant n'était plus attentif pour un sous à ce qu'il pourrait dire, l'elfe le relâcha afin qu'il aille se promener dans les alentours surs de la forêt comme il en avait pris l'habitude avec tous les elfes qui veillaient sur lui.

Sur ce l'enfant décida de commencer les recherches de son familier dans la forêt, s'y enfonçant plus profondément que d'habitude jusqu'à un petit ruisseau. Tout en fouillant les abords de l'eau, il se dit que ce n'était finalement sans doute pas là qu'il trouverait un animal de l'élément feu quel qu'il soit lorsque de légers sifflements se firent entendre. Intrigué, il se rendit compte qu'il comprenait ce que disait une couleuvre qui s'écartait de son chemin, pestant contre les humains dérangeant.

« Dit, attend, eh attend, euh attendez, Mme la couleuvre. » Se disant que peut-être s'il était poli, celle-ci l'écouterait mieux.

« C'est à moi que tu parles jeune humain ? C'est bien la première fois qu'un jeune humain me parle. » Siffla-t-elle doucement.

« Vraiment, c'est peut-être que tu peux être mon familier alors. » Demanda-t-il tout en se demander si une couleuvre pouvait rentrer dans la catégorie feu.

« Familier ? Non merci. Pourquoi faire donc ? Que pourrais-tu m'apporter que je n'ai pas ici. »

Harry ne su que répondre à la réplique de la couleuvre, ne trouvant effectivement pas ce qu'y gagnerait l'animal.

« Tu vois ? Même si c'est peut-être plaisant de te parler jeune humain, je préfère tout de même chasser et manger des souris et des grenouilles. » Sur ce, la couleuvre s'éclipsa, se glissant entre les roches et les herbes, laissant là un Harry encore perplexe de cette rencontre.

C'est en rentrant à la lisière de la forêt à une heure plus tardive que normalement que Luthien se précipita vers lui.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda sa mère adoptive, ne pouvant s'empêcher de montrer son inquiétude devant le fait que l'enfant était resté bien longtemps absent sans informer aucun des elfes présents dans la forêt.

« Je cherchais mon familier. » Lui répondit l'enfant d'un ton parfaitement innocent, ne se rendant pas compte du temps qu'il avait passé à converser avec le reptile.

Luthien ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer à cette réponse montrant parfaitement le caractère déjà impatient et frondeur du jeune garçon.

« Harry. Cela peut prendre des années voire des siècles à un elfe pour trouver un familier surtout un magique, la plupart des humains ne le trouve jamais et ne se posent même pas la question. »

« Mais moi je me pose la question. » Enchaina-t-il d'un air déçu.

« C'est vrai, et donc pour cela tu as un avantage sur les autres, d'autant plus que vivant parmi nous tu as peut-être aussi développé une affinité pour l'air. On risque plus de trouver quelque chose que l'on connait et que l'on attend, que quelque chose à côté duquel on risque de passer sans le voir. Mais il faudra être patient, très patient, tu es pour l'instant trop jeune pour trouver un familier mais lorsque tu le trouveras, avec la leçon que tu as eu tu seras apte à le reconnaitre. » Fini d'enseigner l'elfe, ce qui réconforta en même temps l'enfant.

Celui-ci se fit le serment à lui-même qu'il trouverait son compagnon familier et que surtout s'il venait à croiser celui qui pourrait remplir ce rôle, il le reconnaitrait et ne le laisserait passer à côté, quelque soit le temps que cela prendra.


	3. Chapitre 3 Mehen

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable.

Et voilà le chapitre 3, le 4 paraitra normalement dimanche prochain, ou peut-être lundi.

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 3 : Mehen

Alors que l'année de ses 6 ans, Harry participait à la cueillette d'herbes de soins à la lisière de la forêt en compagnie de l'un de ses tuteurs, Lenwë, une compagnie de 5 elfes fit irruptions par le chemin, avec dans son sillon, un chariot magique lourdement chargé.

« Nous avons surpris des trafiquants sorciers essayant de passer leurs marchandises par la forêt pour éviter les contrôles ! » Lança celui qui paraissait aux commandes.

« Nous n'avons pas encore fait l'inventaire, les autorités magiques ont été prévenues par contre, elles viendront les chercher à la première heure à la lisière nord. »

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, ils se tiendront tranquilles, on les a laissés sous la garde d'un hippogriffe notamment » compléta un des elfes, se retenant de rire sous le souvenir.

Les elfes s'approchèrent du chariot afin de commencer un inventaire des marchandises de contrebande présentes dedans. Le premier contenant qu'ils ouvrirent fut une large caisse de bois renforcée.

« Non d'un hyppogriffe, un squelette de jeune griffon ! C'est pas des petits contrebandiers qu'on a attrapé la ! »

Continuant leur fouille ils trouvèrent successivement des plumes de phénix, des crins de licorne, un corbeau albinos empaillé, une patte de kappa jusqu'à ce qu'un des elfes pousse un juron sous la vue qui s'offrait à lui : une peau de licorne. . .

« Non d'un sombral ! Ces foutus trafiquants ont pas intérêt à s'en sortir avec juste une amende ! Sinon c'est leur peau à eux que j'irais vendre au marché noir. »

Ils étaient en train de noter scrupuleusement tout ce qu'ils trouvaient lorsque le jeune Harry se rappela à leur bon souvenir :

« Lenwë, pourquoi vous ne le faite pas sortir ? »

« Pardon ? Qui ça Harry ? » Lui demanda son tuteur, l'air parfaitement étonné

Ce fut au tour du jeune garçon de paraître confus.

« Vous ne l'entendez pas, le son est étouffé mais je l'entends moi, il veut sortir, il est dans le noir et se demande ce qu'il se passe. »

Les elfes perplexes se turent soudain, prêtant l'oreille au moindre son. Ils avaient pourtant normalement une meilleure ouïe que les humains, comment l'enfant pouvait-il entendre une voix qu'eux même n'avaient pas remarquée ? Attentifs, ils entendirent alors, un léger sifflement, comme étouffé par un mur épais, mais aucune parole. Harry n'avait pourtant jamais entendu de voix. . .

Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Lenwë, eux entendaient un sifflement là ou le jeune garçon semblait entendre un discours. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Ca n'aurait pourtant pas dû l'étonner avec ses antécédents. Il se mit à fouiller fébrilement à travers les diverse boites et caisses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fouillées, se rapprochant du sifflement de plus en plus audible. Les autres reconnaissaient parfaitement comme lui maintenant le son produit.

Enfin il atteignit une caisse rectangulaire de bois lustré qu'il ouvrit doucement, prenant garde où il mettait ses mains. Une tête reptilienne se tendit avant de se caler précipitamment dans un coin de la boite, sifflant doucement.

Avant qu'un des elfes ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le jeune humain de précipita vers la caisse :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te fera pas de mal, les méchants sorciers qui t'ont capturé ne sont pas là. »

Les sifflements se firent différents et le petit serpent se tendit vers la main de l'enfant. Le doute n'était plus possible, il était bien fourchelangue. Le serpent lui ne semblait pas agressif, de toute manière il ne pouvait être dangereux, sa couleur était parfaitement caractéristique, noir comme de l'ébène brillant, avec un juste un collier d'un rouge profond autour du cou et des yeux cuivrés. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un Collier rouge du Nil, reptile extrêmement rare dont les crochets fournissaient un contre poison universel une fois sa maturité atteinte.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fournissait ce remède miracle que lorsque lui même le décidait, pour une personne en valant la peine, un peu comme les larmes d'un phénix, ou lorsqu'il était sur le point de mourir. Cette particularité avait entraîné toutes sortes d'expérience sur cette espèce pour essayer de le faire fournir cette substance sur demande, ce qui avait entraîné son déclin.

Le garçon tenait enroulé sur son bras l'animal qui semblait regardé les adultes d'un oeil méfiant, ce devait être encore un tout jeune serpent puisqu'il n'avait pas sa taille adulte, n'ayant pas un diamètre supérieur à un doigt.

« Harry, ce serpent est un Collier rouge du Nil, il vient d'Egypte où il vit normalement près des pyramides. C'est une espèce très rare et très précieuse. Tu te souviens du cours que tu as eu sur les familiers associés aux éléments et aux dons magiques ? »

« Oui ! Luthien ma dit que je pourrais avoir au moins deux familiers, du feu et de l'air. » Répondit-il joyeusement. « Mais qu'il faudrait que je sois trèèèès patient. » Ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

Cela fit rire son tuteur, l'enfant avait été intenable lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il pourrait avoir au moins deux compagnons animaux. Ils avait fallu la semaine entière suivant pour lui faire comprendre que cela pouvait prendre des années, certains elfes ne trouvaient de compagnon d'élément qu'après plusieurs siècles, et les créatures de feu étaient les plus rares et les moins enclines à se lier. Il partait encore régulièrement seul dans la forêt à la recherche de son futur compagnon comme il disait, ce qui avait le mérite de l'occuper en dehors des leçons dispensées par les nombreux elfes du clan.

« Je crois que si ce petit serpent le désire, tu viens de te trouver un premier compagnon. »

Le jeune garçon le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Tu es fourchelangue, cela veut dire que tu peux parler aux serpents et à d'autres reptiles en général. C'est un don très rare parmi les sorciers, avec toi maintenant je n'en ai connu que deux. »

Un concert de sifflement suivit ces paroles jusqu'à ce qu'un Harry tout excité reprenne normalement :

« Il veut bien être mon compagnon. Il dit que je l'ai sauvé et qu'il a une dette de vie pour moi maintenant, que de toute façon même si je ne veux pas il a pas l'intention de descendre de mon bras. » Expliqua l'enfant en rigolant sous les sifflements de son serpent, puis semblant se rappeler quelque chose, il reprit la parole en sifflant.

_« Tu es bien sur de vouloir rester ici ? Ta famille ne risque pas de te manquer ? »_

_« Je n'ai plus de famille depuis que ces humains m'ont emmené et je suis trop jeune pour me débrouiller seul si quelqu'un me ramenait là où ils m'ont pris. »_

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne doucement :

_« J'étais comme toi avant mais le clan est devenu ma nouvelle famille. Alors maintenant je serais aussi ta nouvelle famille, comme ça tu en as une, et tu as un endroit où rester. Au fait mon nom c'est Harry et toi ? »_

_« . . . je n'en ai pas, je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié. . . »_

Pendant ce temps les elfes regardait les deux nouveaux compagnons discuter se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire. Ils avaient vu l'expression sur le visage de l'enfant changer, passant de l'incertitude à une certaine tristesse très vite remplacée par un sourire sincère puis un air d'intense réflexion alors que l'échange cessait.

« Que se passe t-il ? » lui demanda Lenwë.

« Il a été enlevé trop jeune, il n'a pas de nom ou ne s'en souviens pas. Il faut que je lui en trouve un, c'est trop triste de ne pouvoir être appelé par un nom à soi. »

Après un moment, un éclair s'alluma dans ses yeux émeraude. « Bien sur j'ai trouvé ! »

_« Tu t'appelleras Mehen, c'est le nom d'un dieu serpent protecteur de ton pays d'origine. Il protège la barque solaire du dieu Rê pendant son voyage dans l'au delà, pour qu'il puisse renaître. »_

_« Mehen . . . je suis donc Mehen. » _Siffla le petit serpent d'une façon émue.

Sur ce, il remonta le long du bras du garçon et se lova contre son épaule et son cou, semblant sommeiller en toute confiance désormais.

C'est alors que Harry s'adressa à son tuteur :

« Ces cours sur toutes les civilisations humaines m'auront vraiment été utiles. » Commença t-il.

« Je l'ai appelé Mehen comme le dieu protecteur égyptien de la barque de Rê. Ca a semblé lui plaire. »

« Tu as bien fait. Comme ça, il n'oubliera pas d'où il vient et il saura que toi non plus. Maintenant tu a intérêt à bien t'en occupé, comme tu l'as dit il est trop jeune pour subvenir seul à ses besoins. . . »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperais bien, comme vous vous êtes occupé de moi. Après tout, on est pareil, lui aussi il orphelin. »

Emu, l'elfe posa sa main sur son épaule libre et l'entraîna sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Le jour où cet enfant devra retourner chez les sorciers serait vraiment dur à vivre. Pensait-il tout en le raccompagnant.

****

Merci pour vos review.

AkA-chAn : pas d'inquiétudes à avoir pour l'instant. Ma fic est assez avancée et j'ai idées jusqu'à la fin (notées pour pas les oublier car ça m'est déjà arrivé lol)


	4. Chapitre 4 2e lienéquitation

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable.

Comme promis en ce dimanche soir, voilà le chapitre 4.

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 4 : Deuxième lien/ équitation

Harry s'apprêtait à fêter cette année ses 7 ans, l'âge de raison comme disent les humains, ce que les elfes avaient décidés de fêter à leur manière.

Les lieux avait été redécorés pour cette occasion, des guirlandes de fleurs dans lesquelles voletaient des papillons enchantés avaient leur place sur toutes les maisons et ponts suspendus du village. De nombreux lampions de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel étaient disposés en prévision du soir, pour lequel les lucioles seraient aussi normalement de la partie. Les elfes aimaient chanter et faire la fête, et pour cela toute occasion était bonne, surtout le septième anniversaire du jeune humain adopté par eux.

Le jeune Harry était à chaque fois émerveillé de l'habilité des elfes pour modifier leur habitat tout en restant en parfaite harmonie avec la nature autour, les décorations étaient faites de fleurs, plantes et jeu de lumière surtout. Quelques fées et jeunes élémentaux d'eau ou de feu sous forme de petites flammèches inoffensives étaient de la partie pour jouer des tours ou juste participer.

Pour cette année, Lenwë et Luthien pensaient offrir un compagnon volant à leur protéger. Celui-ci avaient en effet développé une affinité pour l'élément air très proche de celui des elfes comme l'avait prédit Luthien et par conséquent pourrait sans doute avoir un familier aérien, ou tout du moins un très bon compagnon. Lorsque ses tuteurs le lui avaient annoncé, l'enfant était bien sur fou de joie et d'impatience d'avoir un nouvel ami mais se tenait pourtant calme à leur côté, il avait en effet commencé à apprendre la patience et ses vertus.

Ils s'étaient donc installés, l'enfant et ses parents adoptifs aux abords de la forêt de Jade, entourés par les elfes du clan possédant des familiers oiseaux. Ceux-ci les avaient alors envoyés dans les bois porter le message qu'un enfant des elfes cherchait un compagnon à plume en tant qu'ami et porteur de message.

Au bout d'une heure, de nombreux oiseaux s'étaient installés sur les perchoirs mis à leur disposition, grives, pinsons, pics, divers passereaux, petites chouettes, hiboux et faucons, tous près à répondre à l'appel d'un enfant des elfes en tant que compagnon ou messager.

Avant même que les elfes lui ait expliqué ce qu'il devait faire, le jeune garçon s'approcha comme instinctivement d'un jeune faucon d'argent à tête noire, s'inclinant légèrement devant lui. L'oiseau était gris argenté comme son nom l'indique avec un capuchon de plumes noire encadrant sa tête, son bec et ses pattes étaient ocre clair et ses yeux étaient d'un or brillant pailleté de vert dans lesquels se voyait l'intelligence du volatil. Celui-ci comme en réponse à l'humain, inclina également sa tête puis étendant ses ailes brusquement fit fuir les autre oiseaux qui avaient répondu à l'appel. C'était clair, il acceptait le lien et serait désormais l'unique messager et compagnon à plume d'Harry.

Pour s'être choisis et acceptés aussi vite, leur lien serait surement un lien de familier. En général, le premier oiseau reçu l'était souvent offert par les parents ou choisi avec du mal parmi de nombreux prétendants comme pour les jeune sorciers, le lien pouvait être fort mais pas autant qu'un familier car leurs âmes n'étaient pas proches par nature mais en venaient à s'adapter l'une à l'autre. Dans le cas d'Harry, il s'était dirigé d'instinct vers ce faucon qui lui avait répondu aussitôt chassant les autres, montrant son exclusivité.

Devenu le seul volatil présent, le faucon s'installa bien vite sur l'épaule du garçon, commençant à lisser ses plumes sur ce nouveau perchoir, scellant ainsi son acceptation une deuxième fois.

« Il faut maintenant que tu donnes un nom à ton nouveau compagnon afin de sceller définitivement votre lien. Attention, ton nouvel ami doit également accepter le nom que tu lui donneras, parfois ce n'est pas le cas du premier cou. » Lui expliqua Lenwë.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, regardant attentivement le jeune oiseau présent sur son épaule qui semblait attendre patiemment sa proposition.

« Atsa. C'est un oiseau de la forêt de la Jade, demeure des elfes, donc il mérite un nom elfique et Atsa (serres), lui irait comme un gant puisque c'est un rapace. »

En réponse, le jeune faucon lui grignota affectueusement l'oreille, s'ébrouant doucement et semblant prendre ses aises sur ses épaules.

« Je pense que ce prénom est adopté. » Sourit Luthien. « Tu es désormais responsable de deux compagnons, Atsa et Mehen. Prends en grand soin et ils prendront soin de toi également car ils représentent tous deux des parties de ton âme.

Harry hocha gravement la tête, conscient de ses responsabilité envers ses deux familiers, ceux-ci lui seraient liés à vie, en contre partie il était normal qu'il se montre à la hauteur de leur attachement.

Les présentations furent ensuite faites entre les deux dits familiers. Mehen toujours installé autour du bras de son protecteur, avait un peu gagné en confiance cette année, hésitant moins à se montrer malgré qu'il était toujours aussi petit et fin. Il mettrait plusieurs années à atteindre sa taille adulte, années qu'il aurait normalement du passé caché avec sa famille dans des tombeau sacrés de l'Egypte ancienne. Ces tombeau étaient censés être protégés contre les intrusions, mais des pilleurs de tombe sorciers avaient changé la donne sur ce point, rendant ces abris moins surs qu'ils auraient du l'être pour les créatures magiques qui s'y refugiaient.

Le jeune collier rouge du Nil s'approcha donc du jeune faucon d'argent, le sentant du bout de sa langue bifide. Comme s'il sentait que ce serpent particulier n'avait rien de dangereux à son égard, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'une plume jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à picorer doucement la tête du petit reptile, qui siffla de mécontentement pour la forme reprenant sa place alors que l'oiseau s'ébrouait à nouveau. Les présentations étaient faites et pas de franche hostilité en vue, un accord d'ignorance mutuelle semblait mis en place. Pas trop mal pour un début entre un faucon et un serpent.

A partir de ce jour, le jeune Harry avait acquis une plus grande liberté dans ses explorations de la forêt. En effet, ayant toujours Atsa avec lui, le rapace pouvait toujours aller chercher de l'aide si celui-ci venait à se perdre, se blesser ou tout autre problème. Alors qu'avant, d'autres elfes envoyaient leurs compagnon à plume le surveiller de loin, maintenant il avait son propre protecteur ailé avec lui.

A 7 ans, Harry savait parfaitement s'orienter en forêt, reconnaitre les plantes utiles aussi bien comme nourriture que pour leur utilité en soin. Ils connaissaient plus de secrets de la natures que la plupart des humains ne pourrait en acquérir pendant leur vie, s'était initié au pouvoir des plumes et des minéraux sous l'égide de Luthien la prêtresse, et au pistage en forêt avec les chasseurs du clan.

Après un ans passé en compagnie de Atsa, cela était évidant qu'ils avaient un lien de familier, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de mots pour se comprendre et pouvaient s'amuser l'un avec l'autre comme seul un maitre pouvait le faire avec son familier et pas avec n'importe quel oiseau ou animal. De même le rapace n'hésitait pas parfois à venir taquiner son compagnon montrant que leur relation était parfaitement dans les deux sens.

A 8 ans, Lenwë se disait que l'enfant avait acquis l'essentiel de la théorie qu'il était en âge d'apprendre et qu'un peu d'exercice pratique autre que ses excursions en forêt pourraient lui faire du bien. Etant trop jeune à son goût pour le maniement des armes, l'elfe se dit que l'équitation serait l'idéal pour le muscler et lui apprendre en douceur la souplesse et l'agilité. Les elfes étaient en effet connus pour leur don en tant que cavaliers et dresseurs de chevaux. Les équidés elfiques étaient par ailleurs bien plus intelligents que la moyenne et d'un courage à toute épreuve. Mis en présence de la magie dès leur plus jeune âge, ils ne la craignaient pas et n'abandonnaient jamais leur cavalier pour fuir sans lui, n'hésitant pas si nécessaire à se battre à leur côté.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, les jeunes elfes apprenaient à monter ces nobles animaux, puis à tirer à l'arc sur leur dos ou se battre avec eux. C'est ce que commença à apprendre Harry sous l'égide d'Orophin son instructeur, en compagnie de Mehen et Atsa. Il débuta sur un vieux poney noir grisonnant, d'une patience d'ange. Il fit ainsi ses premier pas, trots, puis galops en toute confiance, chutant quelques fois mais sans aucun mal et se relavant chaque fois motivé à ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Dès le début, il monta sans selle, à la mode des elfes, avec une simple corde en guide de rênes dont il pourrait se passer par la suite, lorsqu'il aurait toute confiance en sa monture. Il acquit ainsi la souplesse et l'agilité qui étaient le but principal de la pratique de cet art.

Après des mois, son instructeur pensa qu'il avait acquis un assez bon niveau pour avoir sa propre monture. Il lui confia alors Pilgrim, petit cheval gris souris d'environ 6 ans et d'origine espagnole. Celui-ci venait d'Andalousie avec les autres membres de son troupeau et avait été choisi pour sa douceur et sa docilité.

Harry s'entendit relativement vite avec cette nouvelle monture, abandonnant les rênes et montant rapidement comme tous les jeunes elfes, utilisant ses jambes et sa voix pour mener sa monture aussi bien que les maitres de haute école.

Ce n'était pas un familier mais un gentil cheval avec lequel il développa une grande complicité.


	5. Chapitre 5 lien aquatique

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable.

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 5 : Lien aquatique

L'année de ses 9 ans, Harry se promenait dans la forêt comme il en avait pris l'habitude, mais beaucoup plus profondément que normalement. Il était pris d'une envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait plus loin dans les profondeurs des bois.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva sur les bords d'un étang dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Le plan d'eau était calme, des joncs se développaient sur ses rives et des nénuphars en fleurs en recouvraient une partie de sa surface. L'endroit aspirait au calme. C'est pourquoi il s'assit sur une pierre non loin de la rive et se mit à observer les libellules volant librement et frôlant parfois la surface lisse de l'eau claire.

C'est alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir qu'un dragon féérique surgit au centre de la mare pour entamer un ballet mis aérien, mis aquatique, fait de folles cabrioles dans les airs et de plongeons au cœur de l'onde. Le reptile était d'une couleur bleutée, reflétant le milieu aquatique dans lequel il évoluait. Ses pattes pouvaient devenir palmées sous l'eau et il possédait des branchies amovibles sur le cou et les flancs. Ses ailes lui servaient de nageoire pour le propulser en milieu liquide ou reprenaient leur rôle pour le vol et les acrobaties aériennes à l'extérieur. Il mesurait une cinquantaine de centimètres de long sans la queue mais ce genre de dragon peut varier sa taille généralement de quelques centimètres à quelques mètres, avec une préférence pour les petites tailles, bien plus pratiques pour les acrobaties dont ils sont friands.

Se décalant légèrement pour mieux l'observer, le jeune garçon fasciné trébucha, s'écorchant au passage, attirant ainsi sur lui l'attention du dragonnet qui s'approcha curieusement.

Mehen se dressa alors menaçant devant lui, même s'il n'était pas encore capable d'être dangereux le moins du monde pour l'instant, il tentait quand même de protéger son maitre contre un danger potentiel.

Soudain, la plaie de Harry se mit à luire légèrement, s'arrêtant de saigner puis se refermant progressivement sous ses yeux ébahis. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être perplexe. Le dragon féerique n'en revenait pas, ce jeune humain avait un don pour la magie curative. Sans même parler de ça, il était protégé par un serpent et un autre compagnon aérien ne manquait rien du spectacle, prêt à aller chercher de l'aide si besoin. Il n'avait jamais vu un humain, si jeune en plus, possédant une affinité avec le feu (de par sa nature), l'air (de part son éducation) et l'eau (don curatif), sans compter son serpent avec lequel il pouvait communiquer par fourchelangue comme il venait d'en avoir la démonstration.

« Comment t'appelles-tu petit humain ? » lui demanda le reptile féérique en langage commun.

« Harry James Melian Potter. » Lui répondit celui-ci, préférant dire son nom complet devant la créature magique qui, il le savait pouvait très bien avoir déjà plusieurs siècles malgré son aspect jeune et ses cabrioles précédentes.

« Melian hein ? » que voilà un beau prénom elfique.

« Mes parents sont morts pendant la « période noire », j'ai été adopté par Luthien et Lenwë du clan des elfes de la forêt de Jade qui m'on élevé depuis comme leur fils. »

« Un enfant humain élevé parmi les elfes, et maitrisant très bien les règles de bienséance à ce que je vois, présentation complète etc. Etrange. . . et intéressant.»

Le dragon bleuté s'approcha un peu plus, étudiant le jeune garçon sous toutes les coutures, Mehen attentif lui à tous ses mouvements.

« Comment se nomment tes deux compagnons qui te protègent avec tant de dévouement ? » demanda-t-il, désignant successivement le serpent et l'oiseau d'un signe de sa tête fine.

« Ma compagne faucon d'argent s'appelle Atsa, et lui, dit-il en désignant le collier rouge du Nil, se nomme Mehen, se sont mes deux familiers, amis et protecteurs. »

« Atsa, serre en elfique, et Mehen, dieu protecteur de la barque de Râ. . . Ce sont des noms qui leur vont bien. » Ajouta-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, c'est-à-dire une mimique qui aurait paru effrayante sur une créature plus grande.

Tu sais que tu as une affinité pour l'élément eau ? Reprit-il.

« Pardon ? J'ai une affinité pour le feu en tant qu'humain, et pour l'air, que j'ai acquis en étant adopté par Luthien et Lenwë, mais je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir pour l'eau. Même chez les elfes, ce n'est pas si fréquent que ça. » Ajouta Harry dubitatif.

« Pourtant, tu en as une, c'est évident après que tu te sois soigné tout seul, surtout à ton âge. » Enonça le reptile d'un ton d'évidence. Celui-ci le regardait désormais, semblant plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Mehen, lui, avait cessé de se montrer méfiant envers ce cousin magique très éloigné qui ne semblait pas représenter un danger, surtout que son aura était foncièrement bonne. Celui-ci reprit d'ailleurs la parole.

« Puisque tu as une affinité avec l'eau, que dirais-tu d'un familier aquatique. »

« Un familier aquatique ? » demanda Harry perplexe, ne sachant quoi ajouter d'autre, le dragon le regardant attentivement dans les yeux. « Vous voulez dire. . . vous ? ?

Euh, je ne comprend pas à vrai dire, vous êtes un dragon féerique, une des créature magique pouvant être la plus ancienne et la plus sage. » Tenta-t-il.

Il avait en effet bien changé depuis le jour où il avait eu son cours sur les familiers quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait appris depuis la patience, mais également que des créatures magiques pouvaient s'avérer bien supérieures aux elfes ou aux humains en termes de longévité, de sagesse ou de pouvoir. Les dragons faisaient partis de cette catégorie avec bien d 'autres.

« Je ne suis pas si sage que ça puisque je ne suis encore très jeune pour un dragon, je n'ai pas encore atteint mon premier siècle de vie. Et la principale raison est tout simplement que je te trouve intéressant. »

« Intéressant ? » Décidément, il était de plus en plus perplexe devant le dragon féerique. Plus jeune, il avait pourtant cherché pendant des jours, des semaines, un dragon ou un phénix pour devenir son familier. Maintenant qu'une telle créature le lui demandait, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Se décida-t-il finalement à lui demander.

« Lévyathanstellithmenchyasrthiae. » Lui répondit le reptile bleuté.

« . . . Mmmm, très bien, si ça ne te dérange pas ce sera donc Lévy. Ton vrai nom est vraiment trop long à prononcer. » (Et imprononçable surtout ^^)

« Lévy, ça me plait. Marché conclu jeune humain. De ce jour à ta fin ou la mienne je serais à tes côtés, ami, compagnon et protecteur je serais, tout comme tu le seras pour moi, en temps de guerre comme de paix, et sous la protection des esprits. »

Une douce lumière argentée les frôla lui et Lévy, puis se dissipa en quelques secondes en une poussière dorée.

Le jeune dragon se transforma alors en un petit reptile de cinq centimètres environ et de glissa dans le cou de l'enfant, partageant la place avec Mehen, commençant à siffler doucement avec lui pour faire connaissance sous le sourire d'Harry. Le dragon paraissait parler toutes les langues possibles.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée, déambulant entre les arbres, sifflant ou parlant, langue humaine comme elfique, suivant le sujet et si Mehen était inclus ou non dans la conversation.

Il en apprit ainsi plus sur son nouveau compagnon, depuis combien de temps il avait élu domicile dans la forêt de Jade, combien il aimait l'eau et cabrioler entre les deux éléments liquide et aérien, mais également combien cette vie avait commencé à lui peser un peu de part son ennui avant que le jeune garçon ne vienne l'égayer. Il possédait un don curatif pour soigner les blessures légères mais pas la maladie ou le poison, et était capable d'invoquer l'eau comme les grands dragons peuvent invoquer le feu.

En rentrant au village, la mâchoire de Lenwë manqua se fracasser sur le sol comme celles de tous les elfes présent lorsqu'ils virent le nouveau compagnon de leur protégé. Le fait qu'il ai survécu à un _Avada_ à l'âge d'un an était tout de suite relativisé lorsque l'on voyait qu'à 9 ans à peine, le garçon avait une affinité pour deux éléments au moins de plus que la moyenne et qu'il avait un compagnon familier pour l'air et l'eau, chose que la plupart des elfes pouvait mettre des décennies ou des siècles à obtenir, sans parler du fait qu'il parlait la langue des serpents et assimilait les connaissances à vitesse grand V.

Ses tuteurs voulurent lui proposer de suivre une formation avec une guérisseuse du village pour développer et contrôler son don curatif, ce dans quoi il se lança avec plaisir en compagnie de Lévy dont les conseils étaient toujours utiles sur ce sujet, lorsqu'ils ne déviaient pas vers des blagues plutôt. . . humides, ce qui mettaient irrémédiablement fin à la séance dans de grands éclats de rire.

*****************************************

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

La semaine prochaine : rêve forestier. (un mot clef pour ceux ou celles que ça peut intéresser ^^ : animagus)


	6. Chapitre 6 Rêve forestier

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable.

Avant de commencer je vais faire une petite récapitulation car je pense m'être mal exprimée à un moment ou un autre.

Les familiers :

Mehen, serpent associé au don de Harry à parler fourchelangue.

Atsa, faucon associé à l'air.

Lévy, dragon féérique associé à l'eau.

Autre : Pilgrim, cheval, pas un familier.

Harry a donc trois familiers mais seulement deux associés à un élément, l'air et l'eau.

Voilà donc le chapitre suivant que j'ai enfin réussi à mettre, **Bonne lecture**

_**Et merci à tous pour vos reviews !**_

Chapitre 6 : Rêve forestier

Ce matin là était comme les autres pour Harry. Il commença sa journée, réveillé par les lumières de l'aube et après une douche rapide en compagnie d'un Lévy cabriolant, il parti faire une longue promenade sur le dos de Pilgrim, Atsa volant au dessus de lui et Mehen à son bras.

Il avait un cours de prévu aujourd'hui avec Lenwë, la balade ne pourrait donc pas durer toute la journée. Vers 10h, il était de retour et prêt à écouter avec toute son attention. Les cours de Lenwë étaient toujours passionnants. En parlant du loup, celui-ci arrivait accompagné de trois autres membres du clan.

« Alors Harry, prêt à recevoir un cours sur les animagus ? »

« Les anima-quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une sorte de créature magique ? » Demanda le garçon, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Les animagus représentent l'animal totem d'un personne, la représentation animale de son âme. Après un haut entrainement en métamorphose, certaines personnes peuvent matérialiser cette forme. Ils acquièrent alors toutes les particularités de l'animal qu'ils incarnent, aussi bien physiques que sensorielles.

Mais trêve de bavardage là-dessus pour le moment, rien ne vaux un bon exemple. » Ajouta t-il en désignant ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

« Adhel, Liliana, Nelwean, je vous en pris. »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés que les contours des trois elfes se modifiaient, leur forme changeait. Alors que le dénommé Adhel grandissait d'une façon impressionnante, le corps de Liliana s'allongea tout en finesse et celui de Nelwean rapetissa rapidement.

Bientôt, il n'y avait plus d'elfes en face de Lenwë et son protéger mais à la place, un ours brun, une biche et un raton laveur. Alor qu'Harry était muet de stupeur devant les trois animaux, Lenwë se transforma à son tour en un magnifique tigre blanc aux yeux bleus cristallins ce qui acheva de stupéfier le plus jeune.

« Tu ne m'avais encore jamais dit que tu pouvais te transformer comme ça. C'est fantastique ! Tous les elfes peuvent le faire ? Je pourrais le faire ? » Commença à s'exciter le jeune Harry.

« Du calme, du calme. » Tempéra Lenwë qui avait repris sa forme initiale. « La majorité des elfes y arrive au bout d'un certain temps, ce qui n'est pas le cas de bon nombre de sorciers. Sans doute parce que les elfes sont plus proches de la nature et de ses instincts, de plus il faut un pouvoir magique assez important pour y arriver sans danger, sinon il y a un risque de rester animal à jamais. »

« Mais si tu me montres tout ça c'est pour une raison, ce n'est pas seulement pour que je sois au courant sinon tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt n'est ce pas. »

« C'est bien le cas, je pense que tu serais capable d'y arriver mais il est beaucoup trop tôt pour penser tout de suite à la transformation. »

« Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant alors ? » demanda Harry légèrement déçu que le cours ne puisse être finalement que théorique.

« Il est peut-être top tôt pour penser à la transformation en elle-même, mais pas pour découvrir quel serait ton animal. . . Il sorti alors une potion bleue nuit de la poche de sa tunique. »

Cette potion te fera parcourir un rêve au cœur même de ton âme, tu y découvriras ton animal totem. Chaque rêve est différent et tu seras libre de le raconter en détail ou non, la seule chose que nous attendrons est le lieu général et l'animal que tu auras rencontré. J'ai rencontré mon tigre blanc dans un univers de neige ressemblant à la toundra. »

« J'ai rencontré mon raton laveur sur le bord d'une rivière. »

« Mon ours était au cœur d'une épaisse forêt de pins. »

« Ma biche était dans une clairière, à la lisière d'un bois de feuillus. » Lui donnèrent en exemple chacun des elfes que son tuteur avait amenés avec lui.

« Souhaites-tu faire la révélation tout de suite ? » Lui demanda tout de même Lenwë même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse qui lui fut confirmée par le hochement de tête impatient de son protégé.

Il le conduisit alors à l'intérieur d'une chambre et le fit s'étendre sur un confortable lit, puis lui donna la potion. A peine avait-il but la mixture au goût amer et sucré en même temps qu'il se senti partir comme s'il plongeait dans un univers cotonneux.

Il faisait sombre lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus sur le lit douillet mais sur un tapis de feuilles mortes et de mousse non moins moelleux en réalité. Il se leva précautionneusement, les sens aux aguets. Etre seul dans une forêt inconnue n'était pas sans danger et ces arbres n'étaient pas ceux de la forêt de Jade, ils les connaissaient par cœur à force de parcourir les sous-bois. C'est pourquoi il étudia attentivement les lieux, faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas alerter un quelconque prédateur dont ce serait le territoire.

Peine perdue apparemment, deux yeux lumineux le fixaient sans ciller. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent, ne laissant pas distinguer le corps à qui ils appartenaient, le laissant plongé dans les ombres, tel un spectre noir.

Il aurait du être effrayé il le savait, c'est ce que sa logique lui disait, mais tout son être lui affirmait le contraire, il ne craignait rien. Cette ombre qui s'approchait de lui, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle ombre, c'était lui-même. Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, l'ombre n'en était plus une mais un magnifique loup noir au pelage brillant et aux yeux vert émeraude comme les siens. Ils étaient maintenant séparés de tout juste deux pas. Harry fit le premier, puis s'agenouilla en face du canidé, attendant sa réaction. Le loup à son tout fit le deuxième pas et s'assit. Ils pouvaient désormais se toucher en tendant le museau ou la main.

Après ce qui parut plusieurs minutes à se dévisager l'un l'autre, ils firent tout deux en même leur avancée se touchant, main contre encolure, museau contre cou, lorsqu'une lumière dorée les entoura, les fondant l'un dans l'autre, humain dans loup, loup dans humain.

Harry reprit à nouveau conscience dans un monde qui lui semblait différent. La lumière ou les couleurs n'étaient pas les mêmes. Les bruit lui paraissaient si proches et si nets que cela en paraissait irréel, les odeurs aussi, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y en avait tant, si précises, si enivrantes.

Lorsqu'il voulu se relever, il failli immédiatement tomber. Il avait quatre pattes.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il commença à maitriser à peu près convenablement ses sens, surtout sa vue qui était si perturbante, et réussi finalement à se mettre debout et esquisser quelques pas. Juste ces deux trois pas lui parurent un exploit dont il ressentit une extrême fierté.

Alors qu'il débutait l'exploration de la clairière qui l'entourait, le monde sembla se disloquer devant lui, s'enfonçant dans le brouillard et à nouveau la sensation d'être plongé dans un univers cotonneux, avant que la réalité ne le rattrape et qu'il se retrouve en sursaut, assis sur un lit moelleux. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver l'usage de ses sens, à assimiler le fait qu'il était bien humain et non loup.

Pendant ce temps Lenwë le regardait attentivement, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits, sachant parfaitement à quoi il faisait face. C'est quand il vit ses yeux s'éclairer d'une lueur nouvelle, preuve qu'il avait reprit son contrôle sur lui-même qu'il posa la question de son rêve par un simple mot. « Alors ? » auquel répondit immédiatement le jeune garçon, la voix encore vibrante de l'émotion qu'il avait ressentit dans ses songes.

« Un loup dans une clairière au centre d'une profonde forêt. Un loup noir avec mes yeux ! C'était fantastique ! »

Son tuteur lui laissa raconter en parti son rêve et ses impressions, sachant par expérience que certains exprimaient le besoin de parler après cet événement extraordinaire.

« Je suis devenu un loup, c'était si perturbant. Mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer et j'ai même réussi à me lever et explorer un peu ! C'est fou comme les loups ont des sens bien plus affutés, on ne peut pas le savoir tant qu'on n'en a pas fait l'expérience. La potion a vraiment fini trop vite !

Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte de pouvoir vraiment me transformer. . . »

Son discours avait fait sourire l'elfe qui se souvenait de son propre rêve et ses premières impressions. Même si cela datait, ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublient jamais que la première rencontre avec son totem. C'est comme devenir plus complet, acquérir une partie de soit même dont on ignorait l'existence mais qui se trouve en réalité indispensable.

« Désolé Harry mais cette transformation n'aura pas lieu avant tes 14 ans, c'est à cet âge que tu auras atteint ta maturité magique, la tenter avant serait dangereux et irresponsable. »

« Par contre, continua-t-il, coupant la réponse que s'apprêtait à faire le plus jeune, chaque mois tu pourras reprendre un peu de cette potion, ainsi tu te familiariseras avec ton loup et ta transformation n'en sera que facilitée lorsque le temps viendra. Tout l'apprentissage que tu feras en songe représentera ça de moins à faire lorsque tu commenceras réellement.

De plus tu pourras méditer quelques heures par jour, cela augmentera ta concentration et par la même tes capacités à pouvoir te transformer facilement par la suite. »

« Je ferais ça. Chaque matin avant de partir avec Pilgrim je pourrais méditer. »

« Au fait. » Demanda Lenwë. « Tu a une idée du nom de ton totem ? »

Sans même réfléchir à sa réponse, celle-ci sortit toute seule des lèvres du garçon. « Anca. » Ce qui fit sourire son tuteur, peut connaissaient dès la première rencontre le nom de leur totem, souvent cette question les laissaient perplexes avant qu'ils ne réalisent que l'animal de leur âme avait un nom qui lui était propre et dont ils prenaient possession après quelques rêves ou en acquérant la faculté à prendre sa forme.

C'est ainsi que commença l'apprivoisement d'Anca par Harry au cours de nombreux rêves dont il sortait à chaque fois vanné comme s'il avait réellement passé tout ce temps à courir en forêt mais également euphorique de tout ce qu'il apprenait sous cette forme.


	7. Chapitre 7 Premières années 1

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles font toujours autant plaisir même si je n'ai répondu que à celles et ceux qui avaient posé des questions. (sauf pour The-pretty-wolf, est-ce la même personne que the-pretty wolf ? car avec la majuscule je ne peux pas répondre.)

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 7 : Premières années 1

C'était l'année précédant sa rentrée théorique à Poudlard, en effet, ce 31 juillet, il allait avoir 11 ans, l'âge où normalement il allait devoir apprendre la magie sorcière avec de nouveaux camarades. Pour cette occasion, Dumbledore était venu en personne au village de la forêt de Jade afin d'en discuter avec Lenwë, Luthien et également le principal concerné.

Après des heures de discussions et de planifications, ils en étaient arrivé à la même conclusion, mieux valait que le jeune Harry reste encore chez les elfes pour ses premières année d'étude de la magie sorcière. En effet, comme ce n'était pas sa famille biologique, la protection par le sang qui aurait pu le protéger du Lord noir n'était pas active. S'il venait à s'éloigner du royaume elfique, il serait vulnérable à toute attaque du côté sombre, un sbire ou le Lord noir lui-même s'il revenait. Le risque était trop grand. Bien qu'il ait acquis de nombreuses connaissances théoriques propres au clan elfique, il ne maitrisait absolument pas la magie avec baguette, les elfes ayant avec raison préféré laisser cette partie là de son apprentissage aux professeurs humains de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, bien plus aptes pour cela.

Il fut donc décidé qu'il passerait les trois premières années de Poudlard au royaume elfique, ses cours se faisant par correspondance ou avec des professeurs privés. Il pourrait également apprendre des arts elfiques supplémentaires en restant sur place.

Les elfes étaient capables de lui fournir la plupart de son matériel scolaire, le reste pouvant être prêté par Dumbledore et acheté plus tard au chemin de traverse, après la rentrée officielle. En réalité, il ne lui manquait qu'une chose essentielle pour commencer : une baguette magique. Il commencerait donc par la théorie pure ou les potions, puis irait rapidement chez Ollivander pour avoir ce bâton magique si caractéristique des sorciers et sorcières.

C'est ainsi que trois jours après la rentrée et ses premiers cours d'histoire de la magie, de défense contre les forces du mal, d'astronomie et d'étude des moldus par correspondance, ainsi que de potion avec son professeur du nom de Nöreldan, il se retrouva sur le chemin de traverse avec Lenwë, tout deux portant un anneau de changeforme. Cet anneau relativement rare possède la capacité de pouvoir changer certaines particularités physiques telles que les oreilles pointues de Lenwë ou sa silhouette globale afin de la faire paraitre plus humaine. En effet les elfes n'ayant pas été vus sur le chemin de traverse depuis des siècles, il valait mieux éviter de se montrer en ce jour s'ils voulaient avoir la paix. Pour Harry, l'anneau le faisait juste paraitre plus vieux afin que personne ne puisse supposer que cet enfant longiligne, ses cheveux d'ébène attachés en catogan descendant dans son dos pourrait-être l'enfant qui a survécu.

Les illusions ne tombèrent qu'une fois entrés dans la boutique du marchand de baguettes magiques, celui-ci fermant immédiatement la boutique derrière eux, ayant été prévenu par Dumbledore de leur passage et ne souhaitant pas être dérangé. L'intérieur était minuscule avec une unique chaise en bois pour les clients.

Ollivander était un vieil homme aux yeux pâles argentés qui auraient pu être angoissants si son aura n'assurait pas à Harry qu'il était relativement bienveillant. Apparemment il se souvenait de chaque baguette qu'il avait un jour vendu, dont celles de ses parents et celle responsable de sa cicatrice.

Après avoir mesuré son bras qui allait tenir sa future baguette, il lui en présenta une première pour voir si elle correspondait. Il fallu qu'il manque de détruire tout l'intérieur et faire sauter la boutique pour qu'enfin il trouve LA baguette qui lui correspondait, se signalant par de magnifiques étincelles rouge et or lorsqu'il la prit en main. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, très souple, facile à manier.

« Etrange, très étrange. » Murmura le vendeur.

« Excuser moi, mais qu'est ce qui est étrange monsieur ? » demanda alors Harry qui avait entendu son murmure.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu monsieur Potter, et le phénix qui à donné un plume pour votre baguette n'en à fournit qu'une seule autre, une unique autre plume. Et cette plume se trouve dans la baguette responsable du sort qui vous à causer ceci. » Ajouta-t-il en écartant quelques mèche de cheveux du garçon pour dévoiler sa cicatrice.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oublier pas que c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier et pas l'inverse. Vous êtes sans nul doute destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, Mr Potter. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, terribles, certes mais d'envergure. »

Suite à ces paroles sonnant comme une prophétie, l'elfe et son protégé se dévisagèrent sans un mot avant de prendre congé de l'homme aux yeux pâles.

A partir de ce jour, Harry pu commencer ses cours pratiques de métamorphose, sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal etc.

Il reçu également au début de sa scolarité, une arme elfique bien particulière.

Ce jour là, Lenwë et Luthien l'emmenèrent dans les sous-sols du palais de quartz rose servant de lieu de résidence aux hauts prêtres et hautes prêtresses. A l'intérieur, dans une salle encadrée de colonnades en marbre blanc veiné de quartz, se tenait un réceptacle sur lequel se trouvait un important coffre de bois précieux, orné de runes elfiques et anciennes. Les deux elfes lui expliquèrent alors à quoi celui-ci servait.

« Ce coffret te fournira une arme unique provenant de la salle des armes sacrées qui te sera liée. Ce sera l'arme la plus apte à rentrer en résonance avec ton âme, elle peut être épée comme hache, dague, bâton ou lance, ou même une arme spéciale n'entrant dans aucune catégorie. Mon arme est un arc fabriqué par un dragon bleu. Ses flèches peuvent porter la foudre et il est assez solide pour servir également au corps à corps. Luthien possède un bâton orné d'un cristal de roche pouvant aider à catalyser ses sorts de soin. Pour le moment, ta lame s'il y en a une, ne sera pas affutée, elle le deviendra automatiquement à ta majorité, c'est-à-dire 17 ans. Cela te laisse donc 6 ans pour apprendre à la manier à la perfection sans te blesser. »

« Sache tout de même qu'en cas de danger réel, de risque de vie ou de mort, elle pourra trancher pour défendre la vie de son porteur. » Ajouta Luthien.

Conscient de l'importance de l'événement, Harry s'approcha lentement du coffret, caressant du bout des doigts le bois poli et brillant, se demandant quelle pourrait être l'arme qui lui serait associée. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, il souleva alors le couvercle cerclé de runes pour découvrir à l'intérieur, posé sur du velours noir semblant absorber la lumière, un katana blanc comme la neige. Sa saya (1) était immaculée si ce n'est deux kanji inscrits en lettres d'argent et se traduisant littéralement ainsi, Hatsuyuki : Première neige. Comme cela lui allait bien. Sur sa tsuka (2) se trouvait une fine tresse immaculée comme le fourreau et portant à son extrémité une clochette argentée finement ciselée et étonnement silencieuse. Sur la tsuba était gravé un dragon s'enroulant tout autour. Le prenant presque avec révérence, il dégaina sa lame provoquant un tintement doux et clair de la part de la clochette et observa avec stupeur l'acier, son nom était cette fois gravé en elfique dessus et il était pourvu de larges reflets blancs, ondoyants sous la lumière ambiante. Cette lame avait été forgée par un dragon blanc !

En effet, les armes fabriquées par des dragons anciens ont des fourreaux, gardes ou toute partie en bois ou tissus de la couleur du dragon qui les a faites, de même que des reflets de cette même couleur pour les parties métalliques, lame ou pointe de flèche. Certaines pouvaient même en appeler au pouvoir élémental du dragon qui l'avait forgée, le feu pour les dragons rouges, l'acide pour les noirs, le poison pour les verts, la foudre pour les bleus, la neige ou la glace pour les blancs.

Peut-être qu'avec énormément d'entrainement ce katana pourrait en appeler au froid de l'arctique. Mais pour le moment, il faudrait au jeune garçon tout d'abord apprendre à le manier, à le dégainer, le rengainer et comment couper efficacement ce qui n'est pas si simple, comme le savent tous ceux qui ont un jour pratiqué l'art du sabre.

Sa clochette ne tintait que lorsqu'Harry le dégainait, peut importe les mouvements faits en dehors de cela, comme pour annoncer à ceux qui lui faisait face qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Le jeune garçon aimait particulièrement ce son doux et pur comme la première neige à laquelle était associée sa lame. D'ailleurs, l'heure des premiers flocons était le moment de l'année qu'il préférait le plus au monde. Cet instant de calme quand le ciel rejoint la terre en une teinte uniformément blanche, pure. Les sons étouffés, comme si le temps suspendait son cours. Il avait l'impression de retrouver ce moment de plénitude chaque fois qu'il dégainait Hastuyuki, ce qu'il faisait chaque jour, faisant connaissance avec elle, dansant avec elle, apprenant et perfectionnant petit à petit l'art du sabre, recommençant les bases encore et encore jusqu'à pouvoir accomplir ses katas les yeux fermés, laissant libre cours à son instinct. Chaque jour, les elfes qui suivaient son entrainement, corrigeaient sa posture et ses gestes de plus en plus précis. Les situations réelles viendraient plus tard, lorsque le poids de la lame lui serait devenu naturel et que son corps se serait bien habitué à la manier. Il sentait déjà un lien entre eux et entrevoyait parfois comme dans un songe toute les possibilités de cette arme, comme un rêve du futur pour l'instant inaccessible, mais qui reste possible.

***

Pour info:

(1) et (2) La saya représente le fourreau d'un katana et la tsuka sa garde. La tsuba est la pièce de métal souvent arrondie qui sépare la garde de la lame, elle est souvent gravée.


	8. Chapitre 8 Premières années 2

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable, plus que probable même.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews de cette semaine, j'espère continuer à me montrer à la hauteur jusqu'à la fin.

Et voilà la suite dès ce vendredi, avec quelques réponses aux questions de certains.

**Bonne lecture **

***  
**

_Fourchelangue_

***  
**

Chapitre 8 : Premières années d'études sorcières 2

Sa première année d'instruction de la magie sorcière se passa sans soucis majeurs pour Harry. Il apprit les bases de la métamorphose, des sortilèges, des sorts de la défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que l'art des potions et les autres matières enseignées à Poudlard, d'abord par correspondance puis avec des professeurs particuliers.

Il avait des professeurs particuliers sorciers pour les matières nécessitant une baguette magique, un né de moldus d'une vingtaine d'années lui enseignait leur étude tout en l'emmenant régulièrement de leur côté afin de mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient vu, une prêtresse elfe lui enseignait la divination et un centaure et un elfe se partageaient l'astronomie et l'histoire de la magie, un sylve avait en charge la botanique. Les potions lui furent toujours dispensées par Nöreldan, maître ès potion aux long cheveux bleu nuit toujours tressés, et les cours de soin aux créatures magiques étaient donnés par les divers elfes du clan accompagnés de leurs familiers. La seule matière pour laquelle il fut impossible de trouver un professeur fut le vol, les elfes se servant soit de leur forme animagus pour voler si elle le leur permettait, soit de griffons, hippogriffes ou pégases. Finalement cela ne posa aucun problème puisque les seules indications théoriques fournies avec un vieux comète venant de Poudlard suffit pour qu'il s'envole cabrioler dans les airs en compagnie de Atsa et Lévy. Le sang de James Potter faisait son œuvre.

Au cours de cette année, le professeur Dumbledore avait confié aux elfes la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel qu'il avait retiré d'un de ses coffres fort à Gringott, la banque des sorciers. Il pensait au début la faire garder à Poudlard, l'un des lieux les plus surs existant sur terre, dans une pièce spécialement protégée, mais se ravisa finalement. La forêt des elfes était encore moins accessible que l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, surtout en ce qui concerne toutes les entités maléfiques. De plus les Flamel avaient de bons rapports avec les elfes, qui s'étaient maintenus, voir même améliorés aux fils des siècles de vie qu'ils partageaient.

Et il avait bien fait ! A la fin de l'année, le professeur Quirrel, professeur de défense contre les force du mal fut retrouvé dans la dernière pièce qui aurait du servir de protection à la pierre. Il avait brisé une à une les défenses, un cerbère gardien, un jeu d'échecs géant, une chasse aux clefs à balais et une énigme pour finalement saccager entièrement la dernière pièce de rage, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il était venu chercher, la pierre n'ayant en réalité jamais été là. Ce sont trois élèves qui désiraient découvrir le secret de cette pièce gardée par un chien à trois têtes qui y avaient suivit le professeur jusqu'au jeu d'échec avant de prévenir le corps enseignant qu'il y avait vraiment un problème.

Pour cette occasion Dumbledore s'était rendu chez les elfes afin d'en discuter avec eux.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un professeur ait pu être ainsi parasité par Voldemort en personne. Comme son âme était très faible et qu'il pouvait à peine contrôler son porteur, il était indétectable magiquement parlant. »

« C'était une judicieuse idée de garder l'enfant ici pendant ses premières années. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés, cela aurait pu donner une catastrophe, d'autant plus s'il avait obtenu la pierre. » Le chef du clan elfique semblait soulagé d'avoir prit la bonne décision à propos de leur protégé.

« En effet, sa vie est définitivement maudite aujourd'hui, des licornes ont été retrouvées mortes dans la forêt interdite, il a but de leur sang. » Annonça tristement Dumbledore.

« Quelle horreur. . . »

« Harry y a assisté en rêve. » Ajouta Lenwë qui venait d'arriver. « De même qu'au saccage de cet être qui n'est même plus humain. Il a plusieurs fois fait des rêves sombres au cours de l'année mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, nul doute que tout ceci est à associer. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir s'ils avaient été proches. »

« Cela nous conforte dans l'idée de vous le confier au royaume elfique jusqu'à ses 14 ans. Je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer brièvement tout en le ménageant, à quoi sont à relier ses rêves, il n'est pas bon qu'il reste dans l'ignorance totale à ce propos. » S'adressa le directeur à Lenwë.

« Bien sur, c'est ce que j'avais pensé faire. Les premiers rêves n'ont pas eu l'air de vraiment le perturber puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas et oubliait leur sensation dans la journée, mais ses deux derniers étaient bien trop réalistes pour ne pas soulever d'interrogations. »

C'est sur cette touche inquiétante que se termina tout de même bien la première année. La pierre philosophale fut détruite et le fait rendu publique afin que de tels événements ne se reproduisent plus.

La deuxième année vit à Poudlard émerger des problèmes avec la chambre des secrets. La chatte du concierge et plusieurs élèves furent retrouvés statufiés, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille rousse, Ginny Weasley soit portée disparue. Cette disparition associée aux nombreux incidents précédents entraina le renvoi de tous les élèves pendant les vacances pour raisons de sécurité. La chambre des secrets était une salle secrète construite par Salazar Serpentard lui-même au temps des fondateurs et gardée par son animal de compagnie, un basilic. Dumbledore se doutait donc que celui-ci était responsable des derniers événements, or le basilic n'avait pas pu se réveiller seul, quelqu'un en était forcément responsable, ce qui laissait craindre le pire.

Malheureusement, bien qu'il connaisse le château mieux que personne, le directeur de Poudlard ne savait pas où se situait l'emplacement de la chambre des secrets. C'est pourquoi il fit appel, bien qu'à contrecœur, à Harry Potter. En effet des élèves avaient entendu régulièrement dans le château des sifflements inquiétants que Dumbledore pensait être du fourchelangue, or la seule personne à part le Lord Noir qui parlait la langue des serpents était le jeune garçon confié aux elfes. Lui, pourrait donc être capable de localiser la chambre.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à Poudlard pour la première fois en compagnie de Mehen, parcourant ses nombreux couloirs à la recherche de sifflements pouvant lui indiquer l'emplacement du serpent géant, Dumbledore lui ayant rappelé encore et encore de ne rien tenter une fois qu'il aurait l'entrée et de les appeler. C'est à force de les suivre sans succès qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils devaient venir des canalisations, il fallait donc trouver l'entrée près d'un lieu riche en canalisations comme des toilettes ou salles de bain. Il arriva par ce biais dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage où il rencontra Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme d'une jeune fille morte ici même durant la précédente ouverture de la chambre avec qui il discuta un moment. L'entrée ne devait pas être loin.

Peut être devait-il appeler le directeur ? Non, pas encore, après tout il n'avait pas encore l'entrée. D'ailleurs il devait falloir parler fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir puisque le basilic l'ouvrait surement par lui-même. Il s'approcha alors intrigué des robinets, l'un deux portait un petit dessin en forme d'un serpent d'une précision époustouflante, il tenta sa chance.

_« Ouvre-toi ! »_

L'ouverture était bien là. Le lavabo avait disparu laissant apparaitre l'entrée d'un gros tuyau où il pouvait passer. Il se lança alors, le dévalant comme un toboggan pour atterrir dans des profondeurs obscures. Après avoir lancé un _lumos_, il aperçu la peau de la mue d'un gigantesque serpent, il était bien sur la bonne piste. Le tunnel qu'il parcourait le mena devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés, leurs yeux d'émeraude brillant tellement qu'ils en paraissaient vivants.

_« Ouvrez ! »_ Siffla-t-il, entrainant la séparation silencieuse des deux pans de mur.

Il arriva alors dans une salle immense et sombre encadrée de grandes colonnades de pierre avec des serpents sculptés. C'est alors qu'il vit au loin une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol.

« Ginny. » Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

C'était en effet la jeune fille Weasley qui était étendue à terre, sans réaction. Il s'approcha doucement, faisant attention à ce qui l'entourait, cherchant un quelconque piège, ou un indice sur comment la jeune fille s'était retrouvée dans cet état.

Alors qu'il essayait de la sortir de sa léthargie, une voix retentit dans l'ombre d'une des colonnades.

« Elle ne se réveillera pas. » Enonça comme une évidence un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux corbeau et le teint clair.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Harry plus que méfiant, ne se laissant pas avoir par l'air affable du nouveau venu, n'ayant pas manqué de remarquer les ombres qui évoluaient autour de lui, montrant la noirceur de son âme. D'ailleurs son aura était étrange, effacée, presque comme celle d'un fantôme mais elle lui rappelait pourtant quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il devait craindre. C'est là que se fit le déclic : « Tom Elvis Jedusor », celui qui n'était plus qu'une ombre, à peine en vie, à peine humain et qui avait assassiné ses parents 12 ans plus tôt. C'était la même aura que cette chose qu'il avait vu en cauchemar et dont Lenwë lui avait expliqué l'origine.

« Oh, je vois que tu me connais. Moi par contre je n'ai pas cet honneur. »

« Harry James Melian Potter, celui dont tu as assassiné les parents sous le nom de Voldemort. » Cracha Harry à son encontre.

« Je vois, je vois, cela pourrait être amusant, nous allons passer un bon moment ensemble. Il ne me restera plus ensuite qu'à terminer ce que je n'ai apparemment pas fini il y a 12 ans. »

« Vous parlez de terminer quelque chose ? Vous n'avez pas pu me tuer il y a 12 ans grâce au sacrifice de mes parents. Qu'aller vous donc faire, vous n'êtes qu'un fantôme, et comme vous dites, celle que vous manipuliez jusque là ne se réveillera pas. » Nargua-t-il, espérant ne pas se tromper.

« Oh, mais si je n'étais qu'un fantôme, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. . . » Lança le jeune homme, agitant l'air de rien une baguette magique en bois de houx qui se trouvait il a peu dans une poche de Harry.

Celui-ci commença alors à ressentir la peur. Cette chose était le mal incarné et pouvait agir au moins dans une certaine mesure.

« Il semble que je ne pourrais pas m'amuser avec toi aussi longtemps que je me suis amusé avec elle. » Continua-t-il désignant la jeune fille évanouie. « C'était pourtant plaisant de discuter avec elle, de la voir confier à mon journal ses moindres secrets, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Quel délice lorsqu'elle a commencé à se poser des questions, à se demander si elle n'était pas responsable des horreurs qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. » Et disant tout ceci, un sourire de félicité étirait ses lèvres fines avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité.

« Fini de rire, et si nous commencions. . . » Lança le jeune Jedusor en commençant à siffler en fourchelangue.

_« Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard ». _En réponse, une ouverture se créa d'où une masse sombre se dessinait. « _Tue-le . » _Sifflait Jedusor.

Le majestueux et tout autant effrayant reptile descendit des ouvertures du mur jusqu'au sol de la chambre, s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune fille toujours évanouie, sifflant tout en avançant mais si bas que ça n'était pas compréhensible, même pour un fourchelangue.

_« Oh roi des serpents ! Quelle est la raison de ta colère et de ces agressions ? »_ Tenta maladroitement Harry, retenant autant qu'il pouvait sa voix de trembler.

Le basilique stoppa un instant sa progression puis siffla un peu plus fort répondant ainsi à la question posée.

_« Tue moi, jeune enfant aimé des elfes, je ne souhaite pas faire de mal aux enfants de cette école, bénie autrefois par mon vrai maître. Ce mage noir à profité de ma faiblesse alors que j'étais scellé, je ne peux désormais rien contre sa volonté. Toi qui en a le pouvoir, apporte moi la paix de l'au delà que mon cher maître n'a pu m'accorder. »_

Stupéfait par cette réponse inattendue, Harry ne pu esquiver assez vite les crocs du reptile qui s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair. La douleur irradiant dans tout son avant bras le réveilla brutalement malgré qu'il manqua s'écrouler sous son importance.

_« Dépêche toi enfant des elfes, sinon c'est toi qui finira par périr. Je ne souhaite pas tuer à l'intérieur de ce lieu sacré »_ lança le basilique d'un sifflement qui lui paru suppliant.

« _Comment puis-je réaliser ce miracle ? Même un adulte n'est pas de taille face à un basilic adulte et ton poison se répand déjà dans mes veines ! » _Répondit Harry d'une voix faiblissant, lorsqu'un chant féerique s'éleva dans les airs accompagné d'un bruissement d'ailes.

C'était comme si un poids s'enlevait de ses épaule à l'écoute de cette merveille. Fumseck, le phénix de feu du directeur apparut et fit atterrir à ses pieds une masse noire informe qui se révéla être le choixpeau magique qui sélectionnait les différentes maisons la première année. Se demandant à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir et en désespoir de cause, il s'en empara et à sa grande surprise une magnifique épée d'argent étincelante se retrouva la garde sertie de rubis dans sa main. Comprenant alors ce qu'il devait faire, il s'élança vers le basilic, ne se rendant même pas compte que Mehen le mordait pour la 2e fois, atténuant ainsi la puissance du poison coulant dans son sang mais ne pouvant l'annihiler complètement en une fois à cause de son jeune âge. Brandissant son épée comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était effectivement le cas. . .) il trancha la tête du reptile alors que celui-ci fondait sur lui, semblant dans un dernier sursaut de volonté se jeter lui même sur la lame pour obtenir son salut. Sous la violence du choc, le jeune garçon s'écroula, n'ayant plus la force de se relevé, mais essayant tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de la jeune Ginny pour voir son état. Se faisant, utilisant le reste de sa volonté, il transperça le vieux journal dont avait précédemment parlé le jeune homme avec le croc toujours planté dans son bras. Et alors que le reste de ses forces l'abandonnait totalement et que le jeune Tom Jedusor disparaissait en fumée, le phénix de feu se posa tout contre lui et commença à verser des larmes cristallines sur sa blessure au bras.

C'est ainsi que se termina l'année pour le jeune Harry, et que Poudlard pu rouvrir, le mystère des événements dramatiques ayant été percé et résolu.

De son passage dans la chambre des secrets, Ginny Weasley ne conservait qu'un vague souvenir, des paroles obscures, et pour finir un doux chant qui semblait la rassurer tout en la conduisant à l'infirmerie où elle se remit doucement.

Harry pour sa part avait été complètement guérit suite à l'action de Fumsek tout d'abord, pour le poison, puis Lévy, pour la plaie dont il ne conservait qu'une pâle cicatrice en souvenir.

***

Prochain chapitre: "Loup noir, loup d'argent".

Et oui comme le titre de la fic. A la semaine prochaine!


	9. Chapitre 9 loup noir, loup d'argent

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur probable.

Merci encore pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre et j'espère que mes réponses ont satisfait ceux qui avaient posé des questions.

Voila un chapitre un peu plus court mais qui donne l'explication du titre et donc la première apparition du loup d'argent.

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 9 : Loup noir, loup d'argent

Lors de l'année de ses 13 ans, Harry continuait à prendre régulièrement sa potion d'animagus qui lui faisait en songe se transformer en Anca. Mais cette fois là, le rêve devait être un peu différent.

**POV Harry**

Une forêt verdoyante, le soleil passe à travers la frondaison et parsème le sol de taches lumineuses, irrégulières, changeantes, parfois aveuglantes.

Je cours sans m'arrêter, c'est comme si je volais au dessus du sol, léger, les muscles tendus, le vent jouant dans ma fourrure, un air de liberté inconditionnelle.

Une rivière, je m'y arrête quelques minutes et prends quelques gouttes rafraîchissantes du bout de ma langue, quelques perles cristallines. J'observe mon reflet sur l'onde miroitante, un corps musclé, le port droit, une fourrure d'ébène avec une unique marque grise sur le front, des crocs luisant, acérés qui m'ont donné mon nom, Anca. Un loup, un loup alpha, magnifique, noir. C'est ce que cette potion me permet de voir, c'est moi, ce que je deviendrais sans aucun doute possible dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, bientôt, bientôt je serais lui dans la réalité aussi.

A travers ces rêves, je comprends de mieux en mieux le loup en moi, comment l'appréhender, ce dont il est capable, ses forces et ses faiblesses, ma transformation réelle en sera facilitée plus tard.

Mais cette fois, je sens que c'est différent. Une fragrance dans l'air qui n'est pas celle de l'herbe ou des arbres. Je l'ai déjà senti avant, toujours dans ces songes, mais cette fois je la sens proche alors que lors des précédents rêves, ce n'était qu'une ombre fugitive qui disparaissait rapidement. Elle est proche, cette odeur, si proche de la mienne si j'y prête vraiment attention, mais différente également, comme si elle était son complément, elle m'attire et m'enivre alors je repars à sa poursuite, je ne cours plus à l'aveuglette désormais, je piste. La chasse est ouverte. Cette fragrance est devenue mon univers, ma raison de vivre ce songe, le fils rouge qui me guide et m'emmène toujours plus loin, toujours plus au cœur de cette forêt dont mon loup est le maitre et le gardien.

J'arrive à une clairière inondée de soleil. A son extrémité siège une immense roche de granite veinée de quartz rose, la même pierre que celle qui a servit pour le palais des elfes. Elle brille doucement sous les rayons du soleil mais je lui accorde à peine un regard.

Non, ce que je fixe, c'est la silhouette siégeant à son sommet. Je vois mon double argenté. Un grand loup gris argent aux yeux orages, environ de ma taille mais légèrement plus fin. Il semble être la noblesse incarnée. Tout dans sa silhouette indique la fierté, la beauté, la grâce.

Je m'approche. Moi loup alpha, j'ai trouvé mon égal. Je le sais sans même avoir fait plus ample connaissance, je ne pourrais jamais le dominer tout comme lui ne le pourra pas non plus, une égalité parfaite, deux faces d'une même pièce, âmes sœurs. . . d'où me vient ce terme ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Il sera bien temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, seul compte l'instant présent.

Mon double s'approche, il semble également fasciné par moi. Autant que je le suis par lui ? Sans aucun doute. Celeb, c'est son nom j'en suis sur. "Argent", rien ne lui est mieux adapté, il suffit de le regarder pour en être immédiatement persuadé, du moins c'est ce que je pense.

Le temps n'est plus aux pensées cohérentes, deux loups entrent dans une danse qui ne peut être comprise que par eux. Une danse d'argent et d'ébène au plus profond de la forêt entre ombres et lumières fugitives. Une danse pour eux seuls, par eux seuls sous la bénédiction des éléments. Une danse jusqu'au crépuscule et sous la clarté de la lune et des étoiles gardiennes.

**Fin POV Harry**

Mais la potion voit son action prendre fin et un jeune garçon se réveille seul dans sa chambre en hauteur dans les arbres. Un peu hagard comme à chaque fois mais avec la sensation qu'il a été complet l'espace d'un instant comme jamais.

Celeb. . . qui est-il vraiment ?

Son . . . âme sœur. . . Il faudra qu'il se renseigne, qu'il demande à Lenwë. Peut-être comprendra t-il un peu plus.

Il avait l'impression de le connaître, sentiment étrange. C'est comme si odeur l'entourait encore, que sa présence n'avait pas complètement disparue.

Secouant la tête, il essaya de se remettre les idées en place, ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête avec ça. Il ne pourra pas prendre sa forme de loup avant encore un an en théorie.

14 ans . . . l'âge nécessaire pour tenter l'expérience sans danger selon Lenwë. Sinon, il pourrait rester animal à jamais.

Poussant un soupir de frustration, il descendit des hauteurs, se demandant si la prochaine fois, il en apprendrait plus sur ce mystérieux loup.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était la dernière fois que la potion faisait effet. Elle avait tenu son rôle, lui faire maîtriser sa forme et lui montrer son double d'âme, fonction qui ne se mettait normalement pas en marche avant de nombreuses années de recherche.

Une fois de plus, le jeune Harry défiait la chronique et sortait du lot. Découvrir son âme sœur à 13 ans en rêve. . . A cet âge, elle était certes souvent connue mais pas en tant que telle, plutôt en tant qu'ami extrêmement proche, frère ou sœur de cœur dont le lien s'épanouissait ensuite.

L'âme sœur représentait comme la seconde moitié de l'âme d'une personne, son complément parfait si la relation était approfondit dans le bon sens. C'était le plus souvent l'amant ou l'amante, plus rarement un frère ou sœur de cœur lorsque les personnes étaient déjà engagées avec quelqu'un d'autre et se refusaient à aller plus loin ou briser ce qui avait déjà été construit. On pouvait très bien être heureux sans trouver son double, mais se lier à lui garantissait la plupart du temps un bonheur sans égal. Le bémol étant qu'une fois trouvé, la perte de celui-ci pouvait entrainer le désespoir et faire plonger dans un abime sans fond dont beaucoup ne se remettaient pas. Les âmes sœurs n'avaient aucune notion de sexe, d'âge ou même de race, c'est ainsi que naissaient un certain nombre de demi elfes, demi veelas ou encore que les vampires prenaient calice.

Voilà ce qu'avait pu lui apprendre son tuteur sur le sujet. Ce loup d'argent était donc celui auquel il pourrait se lier du lien le plus pur existant sur terre. Bien qu'il se sentait jeune pour découvrir une telle chose, être élevé parmi le peuple elfique lui avait fait atteindre une maturité suffisante, et ce qu'il avait ressenti durant son rêve ne prêtait pas à confusion, c'était comme se sentir complet, le bien-être de savoir que l'on a trouvé la personne qui nous complétait, ce n'était pas descriptible par des mots, trop abstrait et également trop parfait.

C'était sans doute un animagus comme lui, qui ne pourrait pas se transformer réellement avant ses 14 ans, à moins qu'il ne les ait déjà.Non. Il sentait que non, sinon il l'aurait vu sous ses deux formes par seulement la forme de son totem. Peut-être le rencontrerait-il à cette école de sorcier à laquelle il irait l'année prochaine. Il l'espérait. Cela le rendait encore plus impatient que cette année se termine. Il adorait le clan elfique et sa vie dans celui-ci mais sentait malgré tout que ce n'était pas son monde. Par exemple, lui grandissait alors que les autre enfants elfes resteraient jeune encore pour des décennies, leur maturité magique n'arrivait pas avant environ un siècle de vie, et à l'âge d'un vieillard humain, un elfe était encore considéré par ses pairs comme un gamin. Et même s'il aurait toujours une place spéciale avec Lenwë et Luthien, il était donc impatient de découvrir réellement le monde des sorciers.

Ce n'était en effet surement pas pareil d'y aller pour des sorties sous camouflage que d'y vivre et ce qu'il apprenait dans les livres sur le sujet ne lui suffisait plus.

***

Elfique : Anca = Croc

Celeb = Argent

Et voilà l'explication du titre, le loup noir et le loup d'argent ont fait leur première apparition ensemble. A la prochaine!


	10. Chapitre 10 Epreuve du feu

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur plus que probable.

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un complément d'explication pour l'origine du titre et l'importance du loup noir et du loup d'argent.

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

***

Chapitre 10 : Epreuve du feu

Ca y était, l'été de ses 14 ans. L'année prochaine, il rentrerait à Poudlard et découvrirait la vie là-bas. Plus qu'un mois. Son anniversaire serait dans une semaine maintenant et Lenwë l'avait prévenu qu'une sorte d'épreuve l'attendait avant sa maturité magique, une tradition elfique avant de permettre son départ.

Pour cela, il devrait se rendre à la caverne des oracles du ciel et de la terre, une grotte protégée magiquement au cœur du territoire des elfes de Jade. Le seau de protection ne se levait que pour une telle occasion et pour le jour de la nouvelle année. Il recevrait là-bas soit une simple bénédiction des esprits protecteurs, soit un présage ou une prophétie le mettant en garde ou lui indiquant des clefs sur son avenir. Ces présages n'étaient pas rares mais souvent d'une utilité limité en raison de leur obscurité, ils étaient pourtant soigneusement consignés afin de pouvoir être étudiés si le temps permettait finalement de les comprendre.

Le voyage lui pendrait trois jours aller, trois jours retour à cheval, avec probablement une journée passée sur place. Il se préparait donc pour partir le lendemain à l'aube, avec le soleil. Pour cette quête, il pouvait emmener tous ses familiers, c'est donc accompagné de Mehen, Lévy et Atsa qu'il s'y rendrait.

Avant son départ, il pensa soigneusement Pilgrim, son petit cheval gris souris, tout en mettant le nécessaire à son voyage dans des sacoches légères de chaque côté de ses flancs et en recevant les dernières recommandations de Lenwë sur le chemin à suivre.

Alors que le soleil passait tout juste au dessus de l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une douce lueur rosée, Harry prenait la route, Mehen à son poignet, Atsa sur son épaule et Lévy blotti dans la crinière de Pilgrim sous sa forme d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long. Ils traversèrent ainsi une partie du bois jouxtant le village, arrivant à une rivière, _Airasir_ ou rivière cuivrée en raison d'un gisement de ce même minerai qui se trouvait sur sa rive septentrionale. Ils la longèrent ainsi pendant toute la journée, à l'ombre des nombreux arbres qui poussaient aux alentours, se rassasiant des baies rouges et noires, myrtilles, mures, groseilles et framboises, en abondance sur les buissons qu'ils croisaient.

A la nuit tombée, ils campèrent au niveau d'un coude de cette même rivière, à l'endroit où ils devaient ensuite bifurquer. Cette position leur permettait l'accès facile à l'eau fraiche et au poisson pour le diner ce qui ravi tout particulièrement Lévy et Atsa friands de ce met aquatique.

Après avoir profité de cette pose bienvenue et avoir dormi plusieurs heures, ils se remirent en route alors que l'ombre couvrait encore les bois. Ils gagnèrent ainsi son extrémité lors de la deuxième journée, marchant désormais sur une zone caillouteuse et ouverte sur le ciel, ne laissant pousser sur ses terres que quelques arbustes rachitiques. Mais d'après ses tuteurs ce paysage désolé était avant tout un leurre comme il le découvrirait plus tard.

C'est dans ces terres arides qu'il dû camper pour sa deuxième nuit de voyage, allumant alors un feu pour y faire frire des poissons qu'il avait pensé à garder en prévision, ainsi que des pommes qu'il avait cueilli sur le chemin boisé. Atsa était partie chasser et Pilgrim était laissé libre de brouter les maigres arbustes à quelques mètres pour s'occuper, il avait déjà eu un repas plus consistant de pommes et de pain des elfes précédemment. Alors qu'Harry discutait joyeusement avec Mehen et Lenwë en fourchelangue, le feu s'éveilla subitement, montant d'un mètre de hauteur, illuminant par là même un grande partie de la plaine désertique avant qu'une boule de feu incandescente en sorte et serpente autour d'eux allant jusque entre les sabots du petit cheval qu'il effraya avant de se volatiliser dans les air en plusieurs étincelles.

Harry qui était resté jusque là bouche bée devant le phénomène se leva rapidement rejoindre l'équidé qu'il tenta ainsi de rassurer et ramener vers le camp.

« Oh oh Pilgrim, doux là, calme mon grand. »

Heureusement que le cheval élevé par les elfes ne s'était pas enfui, tout juste éloigné assez pour s'écarter du feu follet comme l'avait immédiatement surnommé le garçon, ne sachant pas quel autre nom donner à cet événement.

Lévy lui, s'était mis à faire le tour du campement en toute hâte, flairant les traces potentielles de magie résiduelles à la recherche de la cause de cette montée de flamme et de ce qui avait suivi. Mais le dragon féerique resta finalement assez bredouille, les traces de magie étaient trop faibles et diffuses.

« Peut être que c'était vraiment un feu follet ou un autre élémental de feu ? » suggéra Harry.

« Peut-être. . . Pourtant normalement les élémentaux n'aiment pas se montrer ainsi, ils viennent s'ils sont invoqués ou si l'on pénètre sur leurs terres, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. » Répondit Lévy, toujours un peu perplexe.

« Quoi que ce soit, c'est reparti maintenant. Et même s'il ne reparait pas, cela fera toujours quelque chose à raconter à Lenwë et Luthien au retour. » Sourit Harry ne perdant en rien son enthousiasme.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans que rien de notoire ne survienne et ils repartirent à nouveau à l'aube. A peine quelques heures plus tard, il devint effectivement évident que le paysage n'avait été qu'un leurre lorsqu'il changea du tout au tout une fois une ligne imaginaire franchie, surement la limite de la barrière de protection.

Le groupe se trouvait désormais dans une plaine verdoyante et fleurie, un petit chemin de sable s'ouvrant devant eux. Des marguerites, œillets, coquelicots et autres pensées s'étendaient en un parterre de mille couleurs dont ils avaient l'impression d'être observés, mais comme ils ne craignaient rien dans ce lieu bénit, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Après avoir déjeuné dans ce cadre féerique et repris leur marche dans l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin à la caverne des oracles.

Le doute n'était pas permis, l'entrée était encadrée de deux larges colonnes sculptées d'elfes et créatures magiques telles que licornes, pégases, centaures et fées. Des runes elfiques et anciennes ornaient l'arche qui surplombait l'ouverture alors que le sol était gravé d'un entrelacement de feuilles, fleurs rares et lianes. Une fois cette entrée passée, le sol était de pierre de lune d'une lueur ondulante blanche à bleuté en passant par le rose. Une assez grande salle s'ouvrait alors, bordée de colonnes de cristal de roche renforçant le pouvoir de clairvoyance de la pierre de lune. Derrière un autel d'amétrine se trouvaient trois oracles semblant attendre sa venue. Leur peau était dorée et leurs cheveux d'argent pur, ils étaient habillés d'une toge faite d'un tissu qui ne venait pas de ce monde, d'une teinte bleutée pâle changeante. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendît compte que ses familier ne l'avaient pas suivi mais l'attendaient à l'entrée. Il s'avança alors, tentant de se tenir droit malgré son appréhension, se concentrant sur sa respiration, essayant de ne pas tenir compte du fait qu'il était probablement un des premiers humains à voir les oracles des elfes depuis plusieurs siècles.

Ceux-ci prirent alors la parole d'une voix mélodieuse et un peu lointaine et en même temps si proche, comme si elle s'élevait de la salle elle-même et pas de leur bouche à eux.

« **Enonce la raison de ta venue en ces lieux, jeune humain.** »

« Respectés oracles. Je m'appelle Harry, James, Melian Potter, fil adoptif de Lenwë et Luthien, du clan des elfes du village de Jade. » Commença-t-il, maitrisant le léger tremblement de sa voix. « Je suis ici pour recueillir votre bénédiction quelques jours avant l'âge de ma maturité magique le 31 de ce mois. »

« **Un humain béni des oracles, ce n'est pas souvent que cela arrive, même selon nos propres critères. Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Approche-toi jeune Melian de ton nom elfique.** »

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'autel d'amétrine, une douce lumière commença à monter du sol, les colonnes de cristal s'illuminant de même, leurs rayons semblant de rassembler en un point juste devant le jeune garçon. Alors que les oracles incantaient dans une langue que les mortels ne pourraient jamais comprendre, les rayons de lumière se condensèrent pour prendre la forme d'un médaillon qui se déposa de lui-même dans la paume ouverte de celui qui n'était désormais plus tout à fait un enfant. Il ne pu s'empêcher alors de l'admirer, la chaine en argent le plus fin supportait une amulette formée de loups entrelacés, l'un en onyx, l'autre en nacre.

« **Que ce collier, reflet de ton âme, soit la marque de ta bénédiction par les oracles**. » Ajoutèrent les trois êtres dorés en elfique.

« Que les oracles en soient remerciés. » Répondit Harry selon la réponse rituelle enseignée par son tuteur.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, croyant que tout était fini, les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau.

_**Loup noir, loup d'argent**_

_**Du lien qui les unira**_

_**L'avenir dépendra**_

_**Au déroulement des événements**_

_**Leur union présidera**_

_**Que le serpent et le lion**_

_**Accomplissent leur destin**_

_**Avec leurs compagnons**_

_**Pourront vaincre de leurs mains**_

_**Lorsque le temps viendra**_

_**Le ciel et la terre les aideront**_

_**Quand retentira le son des combats**_

_**Au sacre de la lune se rendront**_

_**Pour que l'humain qui ne l'est plus, à jamais soit vaincu**_

Une prédiction venait d'être révélée. Sortant sans se retourner, les oracles ayant disparu suite à leur récit, Harry se dépêcha de prendre sans un mot un parchemin dans ses sacoches pour noter immédiatement les mots le plus fidèlement possible. Il le lu ensuite à Lévy et Mehen afin d'être sur que les paroles ne soient pas oubliées.

Comme l'avait prévu Lenwë, quasiment une journée entière était passée dans la caverne de pierre de lune, il était désormais temps de rentrer au village, le collier à son cou et le parchemin dans sa tunique.


	11. Chapitre 11 Retour au village

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur, mais je pense que depuis le temps vous aviez compris.

Et voilà la suite avec la révélation de qui les suit et le mystère du feu.

**Bonne lecture **et encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews.

***

_Comme l'avait prévu Lenwë, quasiment une journée entière était passée dans la caverne de pierre de lune, il était désormais temps de rentrer au village, le collier à son cou et le parchemin dans sa tunique._

***

Chapitre 11 : Retour au village

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route à travers la plaine verdoyante qu'ils avaient traversée à l'aller, Harry et ses compagnons avaient toujours l'étrange impression d'être observés. C'était parfois un bruissement qui n'aurait pas du être là, une impression de voir une lueur fugitive au milieu des fleurs comme des yeux là où ne se tenaient ensuite que deux boutons floraux, une fleur qui leur avait semblé là du coin de l'œil mais n'y était en fait pas.

Persuadés d'avoir un visiteur avec eux, ils continuèrent pourtant comme si de rien n'était. Premièrement, ce lieu était béni, le mal ne pouvait donc pas y pénétrer, ensuite, ils n'avaient pas une mauvaise impression, c'était plus comme de la timidité, l'inconnu se montrerait donc quand il le désirerait ou disparaitrait simplement à nouveau.

Ils mirent une journée à retraverser le champ de fleur et une autre également pour la zone déserte avant d'apercevoir à nouveau les arbres du bois. Le trajet avait été tranquille, sans incidents, tous pensant à la même chose, cette prophétie étrange. Pourtant, l'impression d'être épiés ne les avait pas quittés, notamment dans la zone rocailleuse où une ombre ou des roulements de caillasse avait trahis l'espace d'un instant une présence étrangère mais sans que celle-ci ne puisse être réellement vue.

Ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter à la frontière des arbres et de prendre des tours de garde afin de surprendre leur mystérieux suiveur.

C'est aux alentours de minuit que le jeune Harry, faisant semblant de dormir au coin du feu de camps, aperçu une silhouette s'approcher furtivement de ses sacoche. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que la créature avait une apparence presque humaine mais avec des oreilles de chien et une queue, mais à quoi avait-il donc à faire ? ?

Il activa alors les sceaux qu'il avait placé avec l'aide de Lévy tout autour du camp, empêchant ainsi toute retraite possible à leur visiteur pendant un temps, éclairant par là même la scène. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que les oreilles et la queue n'étaient pas exactement celles d'un chien mais plutôt d'un renard, une créature mi-enfant mi-renard.

« Ma parole, c'est un kitsune. » Lança alors le dragon féerique.

« Myuuu. » Sembla répondre le dit kitsune, tentant de contourner le feu pour trouver une échappatoire.

« Euh Lévy, c'est quoi exactement un kitsune. »

« C'est une créature magique mais qui normalement ne vit pas ici en Angleterre. Il est originaire du Japon, c'est une sorte de renard avec des capacités particulières, il aime surtout jouer des tours et peut souvent maitriser le feu et prendre une apparence humaine pour mieux tromper les gens lorsqu'il est plus âgé et plus puissant. Celui-ci doit être jeune, sa forme humaine est incomplète et il n'a qu'une queue, les plus puissants peuvent en avoir jusqu'à neuf. »

« Un kistune hein ? » se dit Harry songeur devant la créature qui le regardait l'air entre timide et apeuré.

« Myu myu myuuuu. » Le kitsune tournait toujours derrière le feu lorsque trois flamme vive en sortir et commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs pour se diriger vers le garçon et ses compagnons.

Harry se jeta à terre, ne souhaitant pas faire connaissance avec les feux follets, alors que Mehen se tapissait derrières un rocher et que Lévy essayait de projeter de l'eau sur les flammes mouvantes. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que ses jets passaient à travers.

« C'est une illusion ! Ce ne sont pas de vraies flammes ! »

Harry tenta alors de se saisir d'une boule de feu, passant en partie à travers, la flammèche s'étant écartée au dernier moment, il commença à s'amuser avec, se mettant à rire, chassant les lumières mouvantes avec entrain. Le petit renard le regarda un instant perplexe, puis souriant jusqu'aux oreilles avec un « myuuuuuuuu » il fit apparaitre de nouvelles flammèches plus petite, beaucoup moins effrayante mais tellement plus drôles pour courir après, les faisant même changer de couleur, les passant ainsi du rouge au jaune au vert au bleu en courant lui aussi au milieu.

Après plusieurs minutes de cette chasse qui avait permis de faire baisser toute la tension présente depuis l'écoute de la prophétie, ils se calmèrent enfin, le kitsune ayant repris sa forme originelle de jeune renard roux, la tête penchée d'un côté, un air interrogatif comme s'il demandait « et maintenant ? ».

« C'était marrant hein ? » lui répondit Harry, le renardeau approuvant d'un myuu enjoué.

« Ça te dirait de rester avec nous ? Comme ça on pourrait recommencer. »

« Myu myu myu myu myu muuuuyyyyy myu. » Le kitsune avait reprit sa forme semi-humaine, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour montrer son approbation, sa queue battant l'air en cadence.

« Bon, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord. » Ajouta le garçon après avoir regardé un à un tous ses familiers pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. « Par contre il va te falloir un nom, tu en a déjà un ? »

Le kitsune le regarda, toujours en penchant la tête de cette mimique qui lui avait l'air si particulière, puis la secouant faisant s'agiter ses oreilles rousses.

« Mmm, que dirais-tu de Kaika (1)? C'est comme ça que tu nous es apparu pour la première fois, en tout cas c'est le nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. »

« Myuuuuu. :) »

« Ça a l'air de te plaire. » Sourit Harry. « Adjugé donc. Tu seras Kaika, compagnon de feu aux côtés de Mehen, Lévy et Atsa.

Sur ce le Kitsune se volatilisa dans une étincelle, réapparaissant une minute plus tard alors que Harry et les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter, son nez de renard légèrement retroussé dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, semblant leur dire que tout allait bien, puis disparu à nouveau. Le groupe semblait avoir compris le message. C'était un kitsune, il ne resterait pas toujours visible à ses côtés mais ne serait jamais loin. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin forestier pour arriver avant la nuit au village elfique, une petite flamme se montrant quelques fois, les accompagnant puis disparaissant, chaque fois d'une couleur différente leur montrant que Kaika était bien là.

Ils arrivèrent au village alors que la lune se dévoilait entièrement et furent accueillis par Lenwë et Luthien qui avaient été prévenus du retour de leur protégé par les oiseaux nocturnes.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit de ce qu'il s'était passé à la caverne puis après avec son nouveau compagnon, peut-être familier, le couple elfique s'émerveillant devant son pendentif. Harry fit ainsi la découverte des attribues que ses tuteurs avaient obtenus lors de leur bénédiction, un pendentif de lys d'or blanc entrelacés pour Lenwë, symbole sans aucun doute de sa rencontre avec Luthien dans un champ de ces magnifiques fleurs, Luthien qui elle portait depuis sa venue dans la caverne sacrée, un bracelet en ivoire de la forme d'une licorne, animal sacré symbole des prêtres guérisseurs. La prophétie quant à elle fut écoutée attentivement mais laissée ensuite de côté car sa prévision était sans aucun doute pour un futur plus lointain et il ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit tant que le temps ne serait pas venu.

Harry n'aurait qu'à la garder dans un coin de son esprit et quand les éléments se mettront en place, elle lui reviendra et lui donnera les pistes pour agir en conséquence.

C'est sur cette conclusion que tous allèrent se coucher. Demain serait l'anniversaire des 14 ans de l'enfant et il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit en forme.

Il se leva tard le lendemain, une fois n'est pas coutume, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement il eu le droit pour son réveil à un véritable spectacle eau et lumière de la part de Lévy et Kaika. A ses pieds, il trouva une obsidienne, pierre connue pour ses qualités de guérir les blessures et d'atténuer la douleur que Mehen lui avait offert ainsi que trois plumes d'aigle royal surement de la part de Atsa qui se percha sur son épaule en lui mordillant l'oreille. Il rangea avec attention ces précieux cadeaux avant de descendre rejoindre ses gardiens pour le déjeuner.

Le village était à nouveau décoré de multiples fleurs de toutes les couleurs, certaine changeant sans cesse de place sous l'action de petites fées farceuses qui faisaient également pleuvoir régulièrement une poudre dorée ou argentée. Les crinières des chevaux étaient parées d'orchidées dont ils essayaient parfois de saisir un pétale pour jouer avec faute de pouvoir le savourer, celui-ci regagnant irrémédiablement sa position par magie.

C'est ainsi que ce passa la première partie de la journée, pleine de rires, de chants et de poussière de fée au milieu des fleurs. Harry reçu ainsi pour son 14e anniversaire, une ceinture elfique avec de nombreuses bourses dans lesquelles il pourrait garder de ses ingrédients, pierres ou plumes de rituels. Il pourrait sans peines la porter à Poudlard sous ses robes de sorciers. Il eu également un bracelet de cuir porte baguette afin d'avoir celle-ci toujours à portée de main. En plus, de Dumbledore il reçu une étrange cape brillante qui se révéla après l'avoir mise être une cape d'invisibilité qui avait appartenu à son père. Ce cadeau le réjouit particulièrement car il avait enfin un objet ayant appartenu à ses vrais parents. Bien sur, il adorait Lenwë et Luthien, mais il savait que ce n'étaient pas ses vrais parents et même s'ils avaient prit soin de lui depuis son arrivée bébé, ils étaient plutôt pour lui comme un oncle et une tante bienveillants, ce qui allait très bien aux principaux concernés qui ne voulaient en aucun cas prendre la place de Lily et James malgré leur affection pour leur Melian. Ceux-ci s'étaient sacrifiés pour la survie de leur enfant et méritaient de garder leur place de parents, même s'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Après avoir prit soin de tous ses cadeaux, il restait encore une surprise pour Harry. En effet, il avait désormais 14 ans et sa maturité magique était atteinte. Lenwë lui proposa donc de tenter sa transformation animagus tant attendue. Il lui expliqua longuement comment faire, visualiser son animal, ce que l'on ressentait quand on était dans sa peau, que fermer les yeux pour la première fois pouvait aider et enfin se laisser guider par ses sensations, puis Harry se lança. Il lui rappela au dernier moment qu'il ne devait pas craindre la douleur, celle-ci était normale pour la première transformation mais n'aurait plus lieu ensuite.

Il se concentra sur Anca, son loup intérieur, ressentant les choses comme il le ressentait dans ses rêves et rapidement il sentit son corps se modifier, ses os se déplacer, ses articulations craquer pour prendre de nouveaux angles, la brulure s'accentuant au fil du temps. Il tomba à quatre pattes, sentant ses dents s'aiguiser et pousser puis ses poils et sa queue. Enfin, un loup haletant se tenait devant l'elfe qui le regarda l'air fier. Harry s'ébroua quelques secondes avant de gambader d'abord timidement puis plus gaillardement autour de son gardien, la douleur rapidement oubliée.

Anca était né, pour de vrai cette fois.

***

(1) Kaika signifie feu suspect ; feu follet en japonais, c'est ce qu'a pensé Harry quand il a vu le kitsune pour la première fois avant de savoir ce qu'il était.


	12. Chapitre 12: Le monde sorcier, Poudlard

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur.

Et voila la suite avec les réponses à certaines questions qui ont été posées. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews même si cette fois je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre.

**Bonne lecture **

*****  
**

Chapitre 12 : Le monde sorcier, Poudlard

Ce matin là, alors qu'Harry descendait encore un peu endormi de sa chambre en hauteur, un hibou grand duc de couleur sombre se posa avec grâce à ses côtés. Une lettre de couleur violette était accrochée à sa patte, c'était donc un message des sorciers, pour lui ça ne pouvait venir que de Dumbledore. Le dos de la lettre confirma sa supposition, Collège Poudlard, Ecole de sorcellerie. La lettre tant attendue était arrivée.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard, même si exceptionnellement votre rentrée se fera en quatrième année. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou ou tout autre volatil le plus rapidement possible._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

Sa lecture à peine finie, le hibou était reparti vers son chez-soi. Il devrait donc renvoyer Atsa avec sa réponse, ça lui permettrait de découvrir le château comme ça.

Lenwë ! Luthien ! j'ai reçu ma lettre ! scanda-t-il, annihilant le calme matinal du village des elfes.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent bien vite, il fallait renvoyer une réponse le plus vite possible. En effet, normalement la lettre de rentrée était censée arriver plus tôt et demandait une réponse pour le 31 juillet au plus tard, mais ses tuteurs voulaient qu'il passe naturellement l'épreuve avec les oracles avant que la demande n'arrive. Et effectivement aussitôt l'épreuve passée, la lettre était reçue. Mais ce courrier n'était en fait qu'une formalité, tous savaient en effet qu'Harry ferait sa rentrée en septembre à Poudlard et tout était déjà presque près pour cela.

La fin de son séjour continu parmi les elfes se termina donc calmement malgré l'excitation grandissante, il n'y reviendrait désormais que pendant les vacances.

Le jour du départ, c'est Hagrid, le demi-géant gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard qui vint le chercher. A peine celui-ci l'avait-il aperçu qu'il sorti un énorme mouchoir de la taille d'un drap et qu'il se retenait apparemment à grand peine de fondre en larme.

« Harry, c'est bien toi ? ? Ca fait si longtemps, tu ne te rappelles pas bien sur mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais pas haut comme trois pommes. Je t'ai même fait rire avec ce même mouchoir. » Lui confia-t-il, ému au possible.

Le garçon, lui se retenait à grand peine de pouffer de rire, ce qui pourrait peut-être le vexer pensait-il. Cet homme deux fois plus haut que lui qui trompetait dans le même mouchoir qu'il y a 13 ans au souvenir de la nuit où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Puis se rappelant des événements qui avaient conduit à cette rencontre, il se dit que finalement non il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Mais ce Hagrid était en tout cas bien sympathique, et même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, 13 ans plus tôt, il ne l'avait apparemment pas oublié. Il regarda alors avec curiosité, l'engin avec lequel il semblait que le demi-géant était arrivé. Cela ressemblait vraiment à une moto moldue, mais qu'est ce qu'un sorcier ferait avec une telle chose ? Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'il n'est la réponse. Après avoir fait ces adieux à sa famille d'adoption, Hagrid lui fit signe de monter derrière lui sur l'engin.

« Accroche toi bien surtout petit, ça va secouer ! »

Et avant que Harry ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'il n'était pas petit par exemple, Hagrid avait empoigné solidement le guidon et ayant poussé un bouton, ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs. Il senti Mehen son serpent du Nil, resserrer légèrement ses anneaux autour de son bras, n'ayant manifestement pas envi de se retrouver lâché de cette hauteur. Lévy, lui n'avait pas semblé perturbé plus que cela par le démarrage, roupillant comme un bienheureux dans une poche de sa tunique elfique. Il avait malheureusement du laisser Pilgrim au village, son petit cheval n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire à Poudlard, il serait bien mieux à rester parmi les siens, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de lien de familier.

« Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas toutes tes affaires pour la rentrée. Ne n'inquiète pas, le professeur Dumbledore a tout prévu, nous n'aurons pas a repasser par le chemin de traverse juste avant que tu ne prennes le train. Tu connais déjà le chemin de traverse ? » demanda Hagrid tout en maniant son bolide trafiqué.

« Oui, j'y suis allé plusieurs fois avec Lenwë, Luthien ou d'autres elfes du village. Sous déguisement bien sur. »

« J'imagine, Harry Potter et des elfes sur le chemin de traverse aurait fait les gros titre pendant des semaines. »

« Peut-être même une émeute d'après Lenwë, ce qui n'est pas vraiment l'idéal quand on veut faire des courses ou se promener. » Répliqua Harry en souriant.

« Ca, ya pas de doute. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route jusqu'à arriver près de la gare où Hagrid le déposa ayant des courses à faire pour le château. Sa malle à la main, le garçon chercha alors la voie 9 ¾ suivant les indications que les elfes lui avaient donné. Heureusement qu'eux y avait pensé car ça avait l'air d'être complètement sorti de l'esprit du demi-géant qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vu la gare de sa vie.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur le quai, le Poudlard Express attendant ses passagers, des familles conduisant leurs enfants, leur disant au revoir, s'éternisant où pas, plus ou moins organisées, des élèves ressortant parfois en courant du train dans le quel ils étaient entrés, oubliant probablement quelque chose. Il aperçu également de loin une famille entièrement rousse dont la plus jeune, une fille arrêta son regard. Ginny Weasley, la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée de la chambre des secrets quand il avait 12 ans. Celle-ci le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, une rougeur s'emparant de ses pommettes. Elle devait être timide.

Ginny, elle, avait senti comme un regard sur elle et en se retournant avait croisé le regard d'un jeune garçon, les cheveux noirs long jusqu'au milieu du dos et légèrement en bataille même si leur longueur semblait les assagir. Il semblait un peu plus âgé qu'elle et était vêtu d'une tunique aux reflets verts brillants et d'un pantalon noir. En le regardant ainsi, elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu et de sécurité, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était tout bonnement en train de dévisager un inconnu, elle détourna alors brusquement les yeux en rougissant.

Harry prit alors le chemin du train, il n'avait pas à attendre plus longtemps, ses au revoir étaient déjà fait. Il longea donc les couloirs, cherchant un compartiment vide pour ne pas s'imposer avec un groupe préexistant. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il s'installa confortablement, commençant à essayer de se détendre, le stress d'une rentrée dans un lieu inconnu commençant à remplacer l'excitation de la recouverte et de la nouveauté.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un garçon de son âge grand et roux, qu'il pensait avoir vu près de Ginny Weasley auparavant, peut-être son frère.

« Oh, ce wagon est déjà occupé. Bonjour, on peut s'installer ici ? Deux autres personnes au moins vont me rejoindre. » Puis dévisageant l'occupant déjà présent.

« Je ne crois pas que je te connaisse ? Tu es nouveau ? » demanda-t-il étonné. « Moi c'est Ronald Weasley mais appelle moi Ron. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Harry Potter. Je. . . »

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que l'autre garçon le coupa immédiatement.

« Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ?!? Je. . . whoa. Ravi de te connaitre. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi tu allais venir cette année mais rien de concret. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là dès la première année ? C'est vrai que tu as été élevé chez les elfes ? Tu va rester tout le temps maintenant ?

« Woo wo wo. » Le stoppa Harry réprimant un fou rire. « Si tu veux que je te réponde, faudrait m'en laisser le temps. »

« Désolé. » Répondit Ron ses oreilles se tintant peu à peu de rouge.

« C'est rien, j'crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue. » Renchéri Harry résigné.

« Si j'étais pas là dès le début c'était pour ma sécurité apparemment, j'ai bien été élevé chez les elfes et leur village est un lieu plus sur même que Poudlard. J'ai eu les même cours que vous, mais sur place, et oui maintenant que je suis là je reste. » Finit-il avec un sourire.

« Cool. »

A ce moment là, deux autres personnes apparurent sur le pas de la porte et Ron se leva aussitôt.

« Au fait, voilà, faut que je vous présente. Harry : Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat.

Hermione, Neville : Harry Potter.»

« LE Harry Potter?» Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

« Tu sais que tu figures dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione. Puis voyant l'air gêné que prenait l'autre garçon et le regard que lui lança Ron.

« Tu le sais sans doute déjà et même si c'est pas le cas euh tu t'en fiches peut-être, désolée. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

« C'est rien, faut juste que je m'y habitue comme je l'ai déjà dit. . . Et oui j'ai déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, on y raconte plein d'anecdotes intéressantes. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu dois être un des seuls avec moi à avoir lu ce livre ! »

« Ah bon ? Faut dire que j'avais envi d'en apprendre plus sur le lieu dans lequel j'irais plus tard. »

« Tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? » Demanda timidement le dénommé Neville.

« Pas vraiment. Je pense que j'ai des traits de caractères qui pourraient aller dans chacune d'entre elles, même si certains sont plus prononcés. »

_« Ton caractère casse-cou et cherche les ennuis par exemple ?_ » siffla Mehen en sortant d'une de ses manches faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf le brun. Le roux se recula le plus loin possible ne quittant pas des yeux le serpent.

« Tu. . . tu as un serpent. » demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

_« Il est aveugle où quoi celui-là. »_

_« Mehen ! » L_e réprimanda Harry_._

_« Bah quoi, ça ne se vois pas que je suis bien un serpent ? » _Répondit-il faisant soupirer son compagnon humain.

« Bon bah, je vous présente Mehen, mon familier, c'est un Collier Rouge du Nil donc il est totalement inoffensif. »

« Tu as un serpent et tu peux lui parler ? Tu parles fourchelangue ? » bégaya Ron

« Oui, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il étonné par l'expression du rouquin. « Je sais que ce n'est pas très courant comme don mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Le problème c'est que la célébrité de Salazard Serpentard tient au fait qu'il était fourchelangue. C'est pour ça que le serpent est le symbole de sa maison. » Lui expliqua Hermione.

« Je sais bien tout ça, mais je ne vois toujours pas le problème. »

« Si les gens te voient parler à un serpent, ils vont penser que tu es apparenté à Serpentard ou pire, que tu es du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Pour la première partie, je ne vois toujours pas le problème, Serpentard était un des quatre fondateur de Poudlard et quelque soit le mal qui soit dit de lui dans le monde sorcier, l'histoire d'après les elfes est légèrement différente. Sa maison représente la ruse et le désir de grandeur, pas forcément le mal même si le fait est que la plupart des sbires de Voldemort en sont issus. » Ignorant le frisson qu'avait provoqué le nom prononcé à haute voix il continua : « Et si qui que soit pense que je suis du côté de cet enfoiré, qu'il vienne me le dire en face, il verra ma réaction ! »

Après sa tirade, le trio en face de lui le regardait d'un air effaré, légèrement apeuré par son expression mais grandement soulagés par ses paroles qui avaient l'air plus que sincères.

« Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que pour nous il n'y a pas de problème. » Tenta Neville.

« C'est vrai. » Renchéri Hermione. « En plus ton serpent est réellement inoffensif, j'ai lu pas mal de chose sur les créatures magiques dont les Collier Rouge du Nil, c'est une espèce très rare et dont le venin est en fait un contre poison universelle pour celui qui le mérite. C'est un serpent bénéfique. »

« Si ya pas de risque il ne me pose pas de problèmes non plus. . .» Continua Ron. « Par contre, me demande pas de m'entendre avec les Serpentard. » Ricana-t-il. « C'est de toute façon mission impossible. »

« J'ai parlé de la maison Serpentard en elle-même qui n'était pas mauvaise, pour les personnes qui y sont en ce moment, je n'en sais rien. Mais sache que rien n'est impossible en ce monde. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry commença à se lier d'amitié avec le trio qui partageait son compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard ces dernières années, de sa vie parmi les elfes ainsi que de Mehen et son histoire. Il mentionna également ses autres familier en leurs disant qu'il les leur présenterait plus tard s'ils le voulaient.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter, Mehen lançant parfois des sifflements pour s'ajouter à la conversation même si trois personnes sur quatre ne le comprenaient pas, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un garçon de leur année, blond platine et les yeux couleur gris orage, une expression arrogante sur le visage, deux armoires à glace semblant monter la garde derrière lui.

De toute évidence, celui-ci s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe aux membres présents devant lui lorsque la vue du serpent le fit stopper net. Pendant quelques secondes il dévisagea le brun en face de lui sur lequel le serpent était lové, ressentant un sentiment étrange qu'il ne saurait définir. Il en oublia les insultes sur sang de bourbe et compagnie qu'il s'apprêtait à proférer et reparti des questions plein la tête mais son air impassible ne l'ayant pas quitté pour autant, l'importance des apparences toujours.

Le trio de Griffondor, lui, n'en revenait pas. Le prince de Serpentard était venu, avait vu et était reparti sans leur lancer aucune insulte, même pas un mot, juste un regard étrange sur Harry et son serpent.

« Ma parole, mais qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire là ? ? » s'interrogea Ron, disant tout haut ce que les deux autres pensaient également.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Harry, curieux, ayant lui aussi eu un sentiment étrange en voyant le garçon blond le dévisager.

« Draco Malefoy, fils unique de la richissime famille Malefoy membres du ministère et mangemorts convaincus malgré qu'aucune preuve réelle n'ait été portée devant la cours de justice magique. C'est le prince des Serpentard et sa famille est versée dans la magie noire depuis des siècles. » Lui expliqua Neville.

« C'est le pire ennemi de tout Griffondor, à chaque fois qu'il nous voit, il ne manque pas de nous insulter, soit parce qu'Hermione est fille de moldue, soit à cause de la pauvreté de ma famille, soit parce que Neville a plutôt des problèmes en cours. Et c'est pareil pour tous les membres de notre maison, vaut mieux pas se retrouver seul près de lui et sa bande. » Ajouta le roux.

« Sauf aujourd'hui. . . » Murmura Harry.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, un conseil, reste éloigné de lui, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux. Surtout toi, tu dois figurer en tête de la liste des ennemis de sa famille. » Le conseilla Hermione, semblant sincèrement s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer pour le moment et la discussion redevint plus légère jusqu'à Poudlard.

Une fois arrivé, il se fit interpellé par Hagrid qui le fit monter avec les premières années pour qu'il subisse la répartition en même temps qu'eux et soit au moins une fois passé par le lac. Il attendit donc avec eux après que le professeur Mc Gonagall se soit présentée et leur ait dit de patienter jusqu'à l'appel de leur nom.

Une fois tous les premières années répartis, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole afin d'annoncer la présence exceptionnelle d'un garçon de 14 ans à la fin de file d'attente.

« Chers élèves, je vous pris d'accueillir cette année et pour les trois suivantes, votre nouveau camarade, Harry Potter. »

Claquant ses mains pour faire cesser le brouhaha qu'avais suscité ce nom il continua une fois la calme revenu.

« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, Harry Potter a jusque là été élevé par des elfes avec lesquels sa famille avait gardé des liens très forts malgré le temps et la guerre. Il a passé les trois premières années d'étude là-bas pour des questions de sécurité et rentrera donc en ce jour en quatrième année.

Et maintenant place au Choixpeau pour savoir dans quelle maison il ira. »

Harry s'avança alors jusqu'au vieux Choixpeau magique qui lui dévoilerais la maison qui lui correspondait. Les mains un peu tremblantes d'appréhension, il posa le couvre-chef sur sa tête et attendit qu'une voix s'élève.

« Mmm mm. Je vois une grande loyauté envers les personnes que tu respectes et une soif de connaissance que tu assouvis quotidiennement ainsi qu'une grande sagesse, l'influence des elfes n'est pas négligeable. Tu pourrais peut-être pour cela te sentir à l'aise à Poufsouffle ou surtout à Serdaigle. Mais je vois également une soif de reconnaissance et de la ruse, malgré tout, le pouvoir pour le pouvoir ne t'intéresse pas.

Mmm, ça c'est intéressant, alors comme ça on est un peu casse-cou, on aime bien l'aventure, du courage, beaucoup de courage. Je crois que j'ai trouvé où tu te sentiras finalement le mieux. Oui cette maison te permettra de t'épanouir ici, . . .

Griffondor ! ! »

Les hurlements de joie ne se firent pas attendre à la table des lions, et une fois installé, il se fit chaudement félicité par ses voisins de tablée. Il y retrouva avec plaisir, Ron, Hermione et Neville qui se chargèrent de le présenter aux autres.

La discussion revint au bout d'un moment sur Draco Malefoy et sa réaction plus qu'inhabituelle dans le Poudlard Express.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne nous a même pas insultés. » Insista Ron. « Pas un mot, pas une réflexion, rien, il est juste rester là, à la porte, ses deux gorilles derrière lui et il est reparti. . . »

« C'est vraiment bizarre en effet. » Ajouta un dénommé Dean. « Peut-être qu'il commence à perdre la mémoire, ou qu'il devenu muet. » Continua-t-il en ricanant, ca pourrait être drôle.

« Il ne m'a pas paru si méchant moi, juste une impression bizarre en le croisant, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. » Leur répondit Harry.

« Malefoy cache forcément toujours quelque chose, ce ne serait probablement pas un Malefoy sinon. Mais crois moi, ce qui est caché dans cette famille, ce n'est jamais bon. » Continua un autre rouge et or.

« Peut-être. . . Mais je maintiens qu'il n'avait pas l'air mauvais comme vous dites. »

« C'est parce que tu viens d'arriver, tu ne le connais pas encore. Tant qu'il ne parle pas, c'est facile de se laisser prendre par son aspect angélique, mais c'est plutôt un démon derrière. »

« Un conseil, ne le croise jamais seul. »

C'est ainsi que la discussion se termina avec la fin du repas, Harry dubitatif par rapport aux paroles de ses nouveaux amis. Son instinct lui avait rarement fait défaut pour juger quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il décida donc qu'il aviserait en temps voulu.

Hermione, elle, avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par le caractère du blond. Il faudrait le surveiller au cas où, pour ne pas que les Serpentards profite de sa crédulité. Mais était-ce vraiment de la crédulité, ou une plus grande sagesse qu'eux ? Un regard neuf pouvait ne pas avoir la même vision des choses. Elle décida donc de garder un œil sur lui, mais aussi sur Malefoy, elle ne pourrait de toute manière qu'en apprendre plus, ce qui n'est toujours utile.

Les préfets conduisirent donc les membres de leur maison dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, montrant le chemin pour s'y rendre et le mot de passe nécessaire.

Tout le monde s'endormi assez rapidement pour cette première nuit, les cours commenceraient demain.


	13. Chapitre 13 renaissance du mal

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur qui approche.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours aussi plaisir !

**Bonne lecture **pour la suite de ce début à Poudlard.

Chapitre 13 : Renaissance du mal

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla aux aurores alors que le reste du dortoir était encore plongé dans le sommeil. Surement le changement de cadre, le fait de dormir dans un nouveau lit, en haut d'une tour entouré par la pierre et non dans un arbre entouré du bruissement des feuilles.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas à quel heure commençait le petit déjeuner, ni les cours d'ailleurs. Il décida donc de descendre lire dans la salle commune avec Lévy, (Mehen ayant préféré continuer à paresser sous la couette bien chaude), pour ne pas risquer de réveiller ses camarades de chambre.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Hermione, une bonne heure plus tard alors qu'elle était la première à descendre elle aussi pour lire sans déranger ses amies. Ils purent ainsi faire un peu plus connaissance, et surtout discuter de Poudlard même, des petites anecdotes qui ne se trouvaient pas dans les livres mais pouvaient s'avérer bien utiles.

Peu après, Ron et Neville accompagnés de deux autres garçons, Dean et Seamus, commencèrent à leur tour à se réveiller et à descendre dans la salle commune, se demandant où était passé le nouveau et ce qui lui était arrivé pour se réveiller si tôt. En le voyant, attablé avec Hermione, un livre devant eux, ils soupirèrent de façon théâtrale ne manquant pas d'attirer l'attention des deux concernés.

« Misère, ne me dites qu'on a une nouvelle Hermione ! »

« Se lever plus tôt pour lire ou travailler, c'est pas humain ! » enchainèrent-ils, le sourire aux lèvres, démontrant qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans leurs paroles.

« C'est vous qui feriez mieux de vous lever un peu plus tôt des fois, ça éviterait de courir pour être ensuite à l'heure en cours. » Renchérit la jeune fille.

« On peut aller déjeuner plus tôt ? » demanda alors le brun qui n'avait rien répondu à la boutade. « A vrai dire, c'est une habitude, les elfes ont l'habitude de se lever avec l'aube. »

Il du réprimer un fou rire devant l'expression des quatre garçons à l'idée qu'il s'était levé à l'aube pendant presque toute sa vie, ce qui lui paraissait à lui tout à fait normal.

« Mais vous vous levez à quelle heure alors en dehors des cours ? »

« Pas avant 9 ou 10h au moins ! Dormir jusqu'à midi, c'est le rêve ! »

« Midi ?! Mais vous ne faites rien de votre matinée, vous perdez la moitié de votre journée. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais toi quand tu te lève à l'aube ? » lui demanda alors le roux, curieux tout de même.

« Je déjeune avec le clan, je vais en forêt pendant plusieurs heures, à cheval ou à pied, en profitant de la fraicheur du matin. En plus c'est le meilleur moment pour cueillir des plantes médicinales ou s'entrainer à quoi que ce soit. »

Ses paroles laissèrent perplexes les garçons et un peu rêveuse Hermione qui se verrait bien se lever à l'aube pour partir à la recherche de plantes rares ou s'entrainer dès le matin.

Au déjeuner dans la grande salle, ils reçurent leur emploi du temps qui ne manqua pas de faire hurler de désespoir tous les Griffondors présents : potion en première heure.

« Nen, c'est pas possible ! On peut pas commencer avec la chauve souris des cachots.» Gémit Ron assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre de la dite chauve souris.

« Il y a un problème avec les potions ? » demanda Harry innocemment, n'étant pas au courant encore de la réputation des professeurs.

« Il est horrible, immonde, sadique et prend un malin plaisir à persécuter les Griffondors ! »

« Ron ! tu exagère un peu. » Le réprimanda Hermione.

« Où est ce que j'exagère ? » Regémit de plus belle le roux, complètement déprimé à l'avance.

« C'est vrai qu'il est un peu partial. . . mais ce n'est pas un monstre non plus. Dumbledore lui fait entièrement confiance, et Dumbledore ne se trompe jamais. » Continua la brunette.

« Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça. » Répondit Harry. « Et pour ma part, j'apprécie assez les potions, c'est relaxant je trouve. »

« Relaxant ? Ca l'était peut-être là où tu as appris remarque, mais à ce moment là, attend toi à un choc. . . »

« Je crois bien que l'enfer m'effraie moins que le cours de potion de Snape. . . »

Après cette conclusion de Ron et Neville, Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander dans quoi il allait se fourrer. Comment un cours pouvait-il devenir un tel cauchemar ? La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre pour le savoir. Le cours en question commencerait d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes.

C'est donc avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots à la suite des autres rouge et or. Pile à l'heure, un professeur à l'air sévère, tout en noir, ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa salle de classe, coupant court aux discussions et faisant ainsi sursauter une partie des Griffondors et ricaner par la même les Serpentards qui partageaient le cours.

« On se dépêche ! A vos places et en silence, pour changer. » Lança-t-il en refermant la porte à la suite des derniers arrivés, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Il se plaça ensuite devant ses élèves et leur chaudron, son regard s'attardant sur Harry.

« Tiens tiens, il me semble que nous avons là un nouveau membre chez les lions, une nouvelle. . . célébrité, dirais-je. Voyons voir si votre savoir est à la hauteur de ce qui serais attendu chez « monsieur le très cher sauveur du monde sorcier ». » Quelques Serpentards ricanant ouvertement à sa tirade alors que certains rouge et or semblaient se retenir de commettre un meurtre dès le premier jour.

« Je vous laisse maitre de juger de mes connaissances de ses trois dernières années monsieur. » Lui répondit le brun avec modestie.

« Comme il est bon de votre part de considérer mon travail d'enseignant à sa juste valeur. » Enchaina l'homme avec sarcasme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que… »

« Assez ! ou je commence déjà à retirer des points à votre maison.

Ou iriez vous chercher un bézoar ? »

« Dans le ventre d'une chèvre monsieur. »

« Quelle potion contient : cranson officinal, livèche et achillée sternutatoire ? »

« Un filtre de confusion ou un philtre d'embrouille les contiennent tous les deux, ils sont très proche. Monsieur. »

« Quelles sont les caractéristiques de l'Amortensia ? »

« C'est le filtre d'amour le plus puissant qui existe. Il est identifiable par sa couleur nacrée caractéristique et il en émane une vapeur s'élevant en spirales. Son odeur est différente pour chaque personne par rapport à ce qui les attire. »

« Quelle pierre peut être utilisée en complément pour augmenter le pouvoir d'une potion contenant d'autres minéraux ? »

« Du cristal de roche monsieur, il a la propriété de potentialiser le pouvoir de tout autre minéral même s'il n'a aucun pouvoir par lui-même. »

« Quelle plume peut servir à mélanger une potion de guérison ? »

« Une plume de pie, d'aigle, de faucon éventuellement, de hiboux parfois. »

« . . . Je vois que le savoir des elfes n'a pas été perdu pour tout le monde monsieur Potter.

Très bien, passons à la potion du jour. Les instructions sont au tableau, les ingrédients sur la table. Allez-y. »

Le reste du cours de déroula normalement et plutôt calmement. Harry s'était mis à côté de Neville et ayant rapidement remarqué qu'il était trop stressé pour arriver à faire le moindre mélange convenablement, il l'avait aidé au fur et à mesure, lui montrant chaque geste et attendant qu'il l'ait fait lui-même pour passer à l'étape suivante, le tout discrètement et sans un mot donc insanctionnable. Bien que leur sombre professeur les regardasse régulièrement, à la recherche d'une faille semble-t-il, il ne pu en trouver aucune, ce qui, fait exceptionnel, n'occasionna aucune perte notable de point pour les rouge et or en potion. Cette méthode s'était avérée un franc succès et même si leurs deux potions étaient légèrement trop pâles, elles étaient à part cela parfaites, ce qui entraina un regard dégouté de la part de Snape envers le voisin d'Harry.

Pourtant, ce dernier était presque sur d'avoir capté un étrange regard sur lui juste avant, pas exactement de la fierté, une approbation serait plus proche, peut être le seul regard sincère du cours, tout le reste ne lui paraissant que mascarade, un peu à la manière dont il percevait le caractère du blond Malefoy. Etait-ce une caractéristique des Serpentards de cacher ainsi leur façon d'être, de vivre leur vie social comme une pièce de théâtre ? En tout cas, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment vu ce regard ou s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé, tellement il avait été vite maitrisé et remplacé par l'arrogance et le sarcasme.

« Merci beaucoup Harry, vraiment. Sans toi ce cours aurait encore été une catastrophe. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il n'ait rien remarqué, ou rien dit. » Le remercia chaleureusement Neville dès la sortie, sur le chemin du prochain cours.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait sauter de chaudron aujourd'hui. » Remarqua Ron. « Tu as reçu de l'aide. »

« C'était très risqué, il aurait pu retirer plusieurs dizaines de points comme ce n'était pas une potion en commun. » Leur fit remarquer Hermione.

« Je ne l'ai pas _réellement_ aidé. J'ai juste été assez lentement pour qu'il voit clairement chacun de mes gestes et ait le temps de les reproduire. C'est comme ça que j'ai moi-même appris les potions. Avec un peu de temps, les gestes deviendront naturels. Comme tu te concentres sur reproduire mes mouvements, tu te laisses moins perturber par le professeur Snape et donc tu réussis mieux. »

« C'est vraiment une méthode efficace. . . » Constata Hermione.

« Les potions devraient être un moment de détente je pense. C'est vrai que c'est dur avec ses allure de chauve souris n'attendant qu'une erreur de notre part. Mais c'est quand même faisable, même pour toi Neville. La preuve, tu viens de le faire. » Rajouta-t-il avant que son voisin n'ait pu le contredire.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard en salle de métamorphose où ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer cette conversation. Il était clair que le regard sévère du professeur Mc Gonagall ne laisserait pas passer un seul bavardage, qu'il soit de sa maison ou non. Pourtant, malgré son apparente sévérité, le cours se passa admirablement bien, ses explications étaient claires, ses exemples précis et parlants. Pour ce premier cours sur les animagus, elle se transforma elle même en chat remarquable à ses marques en forme de lunette autour des yeux. Harry n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de regretter ses propres professeurs, même si suivre un cours particulier ou un cours dans une salle de classe en compagnie d'autres élèves était très différent. De plus, avec ses propres connaissances personnelles sur ce sujet, il fit avec le concours d'Hermione, gagner plusieurs points aux rouge et or.

Après le déjeuner, ils avaient deux heures de libre et les quatre nouveaux amis se dirigèrent donc vers les dortoirs pour discuter tranquillement, n'ayant aucune envie de commencer à travailler dès maintenant. En réalité, Hermione, elle, aurait bien aimé s'y mettre au plus tôt mais les garçons avaient réussi à la convaincre qu'avec un démarrage en douceur, elle serait plus efficace ensuite.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra en premier dans le dortoir, il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez si l'on peut dire avec un rat gris auquel il semblait manquer un doigt. Mais il remarqua immédiatement que ce rat n'était pas seulement ce qu'il semblait être.

« Quelqu'un est animagus ici ? » demanda-t-il, réellement étonné. Il pensait en effet être le seul d'après ce que lui avaient enseigné les elfes sur la rareté et la difficulté de cette pratique.

« Pardon ? » demanda Ron. « Ah Croutard, où est-ce que tu étais passé, je te cherche depuis hier ! »

Et devant le regard inquisiteur du brun. « C'est Croutard, mon rat, je l'ai depuis la première année, il n'est pas très futé mais bon. . . il était à mon frère avant et c'est le seul animal que j'ai pu avoir. »

« Euh Ron, désolé mais je suis sur de ce que j'avance, ce rat n'est pas ordinaire. C'est un animagus. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je te l'ai dit, ça fait des années qu'il est dans ma famille. » Continua le roux, exaspéré.

« Des années ? Tu sais qu'un rat normal ne vit pas plus de deux ans, trois grands maximums. En plus, son aura n'est absolument pas animale. Un animal ne peut pas avoir une telle aura, presque maléfique. » Lui répondit Harry, se rapprochant du rat dans l'intention de l'attraper pour découvrir qui cela pouvait être.

Ron quand à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux parole de son nouvel ami. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit toujours en vie. Et puis cette manie de disparaitre parfois plusieurs jours et de réapparaitre comme ça. Mais un animagus quand même. . .

Alors qu'Harry venait de saisir brusquement le rat une fois arrivé à son niveau, celui-ci se débattit brutalement le griffant sauvagement à la main et au bras avant de reprendre forme humaine. C'était bien un animagus !

Avant que les trois enfants n'aient pu réagir, l'homme les avait tous les trois stupéfixié avec sa baguette qu'il avait cachée sur place. Il passa en courant devant une Hermione stupéfiée qui venait voir ce que faisaient les garçons, si long à la rejoindre. Dans son empressement, l'ancien rat ne la vit même pas et elle pu constater l'état de ses amis auquel elle remédiât au plus vite.

Alors que l'homme s'enfuyait hors de la salle commune, un mur de flammes de dressa autour de lui, l'encerclant parfaitement et lui coupant par la même tout fuite.

« Kaika ! » hurla Harry, arrivant haletant au niveau du kitsune qui était réapparu à son appel mental alors qu'il était immobilisé.

Les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall étaient arrivés au même moment, alertés par le déclenchement des alarmes à la détection d'un intrus. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé une fois sur les lieux que le renard roux flamboyant en était responsable lorsqu'ils remarquèrent un petit homme un peu rondouillard au milieu d'un cercle de flamme, proprement terrorisé.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Souffla Mc Gonagall, devenue soudain très pâle.

« Par la barbe de Merlin. Il me semble que nous avons fait une regrettable erreur dans le passé ma chère. » Répondit le directeur, ses yeux semblant moins brillant qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Mais il ne tient qu'à nous de la réparer. »

Ses yeux étaient devenus plus durs. Il lança alors une série de sortilèges à l'homme à travers le mur rougeoyant toujours en place.

« Tu peux demander à ton renard de cesser son sortilège Harry, ce rat ne s'enfuira plus. Il serait tout de même dommage qu'il brule avant d'avoir répondu à nos questions, je suis sur et certain que les réponses pourraient t'intéresser. »

« Si vous vous inquiéter qu'il brule, aucune raison, ce rat est stupide heureusement, Kaika n'est capable à cette échelle que de simples illusions. Il ne peut même pas faire une simple flamme qui brule.»

D'un même accord, tous se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur, l'homme stupéfixié lévitant à leur suite. Ils étaient tous avides de réponses, principalement Harry qui sentait que cet homme lui était lié.

Le professeur Snape fournit lui-même une fiole de veritaserum, potion obligeant le buveur à dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Dans le doute, Dumbledore avait appelé plusieurs aurores de confiance à ses côtés afin d'être sur d'avoir des témoins légaux de l'interrogatoire. Bien lui en pris, son intuition était bonne. L'homme était bien Peter Pettigrow, ancien ami des Potter qui était censé être mort pour eux, tué par Sirius Black, gardien du secret de la famille et traitre. Il s'avéra qu'il avait tout manigancé, c'était lui le gardien du secret et traitre, Black était innocent. Son seul crime était d'avoir voulu le meilleur pour ses amis, et de ne pas avoir eu la chance de s'expliquer.

Il avoua d'autres chose particulièrement intéressantes, il était resté fidèle à Voldemort depuis toujours et luis servait d'espion depuis la première année, après l'échec de Quirrel.

Après ses aveux devant témoin, toutes les mesures furent prises pour qu'il échange sa place immédiatement avec Sirius Black. Il fut ainsi escorté sous bonne garde en direction d'Azkaban pendant que Dumbledore expliquait à Harry le statut de Sirius, son parrain.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait un parrain, le meilleur ami de ses parents. Et cet homme de sa famille avait passé 14 ans de sa vie dans la pire prison qui soit à cause d'un traitre qui pendant ce temps se la coulait douce.

Soudain un hibou du ministère manqua percuter le directeur. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit alors qu'il ouvrait la missive, elle était d'un des aurores qu'il avait appelé pour l'interrogatoire.

_**Estimé professeur Dumbledore,**_

_**Je suis au regret de vous annoncé que le rat que vous nous avez confié s'est, malgré toutes nos précautions, échappé. Il semblerait qu'il avait prévu un portoloin d'urgence qui s'est déclenché au sein même du ministère, alors qu'il était encore stupéfixié. Je soupçonne pour ma part, comme cela ne vous étonnera sans doute pas, un traître sur les lieux, mais sans pouvoir me prononcer plus avant. Mes regrets les plus sincères pour n'avoir pu empêcher la fuite de ce lâche.**_

_**Malgré tout, mes trois collègues et moi vous affirmons qu'un innocent ne restera plus longtemps en prison. Après avoir pris connaissance du déroulement de l'interrogatoire à travers une pensine et nos propres dires sous veritaserum , Amelia Bones elle-même s'est chargé de l'affaire dans les plus brefs délais. Du ménage va être fait soyez en sur.**_

_**Avec tous mes respect, que les flammes du phénix soient éternelles.**_

_**PS : Prenez soin de votre nouveau locataire, il va en avoir besoin.**_

Au même moment, des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée personnelle du directeur qui donna aussitôt l'autorisation d'accès.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs, sales, à la mine grisâtre et aux yeux noircis par les cernes en sorti. Il ressemblait plus à un spectre qu'à un être humain, mais lorsque son regard vide croisa les émeraudes d'Harry, il sembla reprendre vie. Pendant plusieurs minutes l'espoir semblait se battre en duel avec le désespoir sur son visage, la vie avec la mort. C'est lorsque le jeune garçon prononça quatre mots « c'est réel, vraiment », que les deux premiers gagnèrent définitivement. L'homme fondit alors en larmes, prononçant sans cesse le prénom de son filleul, ses mains accrochées à sa veste, passant sur son visage comme pour se rassurer, lui confirmer que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel et non encore un cauchemar envoyé par ces satanés détraqueurs.

Dumbledore choisit ce moment là pour s'éclipser, préférant les laisser seuls à leurs retrouvailles. Un parrain et son filleul, séparés depuis 14 ans, il leur faudra du temps avant d'être aussi proches qu'ils auraient dû l'être mais il leur faisait confiance. Il attendrait avant de leur annoncer à tous les deux que Pettigrow était à nouveau en liberté, et probablement déjà au service du Lord.

Plus tard dans un cimetière, à la nuit tombée, des hurlements de douleur s'élevaient dans la nuit.

« Maitre, maitre, je vous en supplie. Je vous ai apporté le sang du garçon, pris contre sa volonté, c'est ce que vous vouliez. . . »

La douleur cessa brusquement, laissant l'ancien rat haletant sur le sol de terre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas forcément, c'est que son maitre avait stoppé son sort aussi bien parce qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait que parce qu'il ne pouvait le maintenir plus longtemps faute de forces. Le maitre en question avait presque la taille d'un enfant, nu, chauve, recouvert d'immondes écailles noirâtres, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis son échec avec la pierre philosophale et ce, même si son fidèle serviteur s'était occupé de lui pendant tout ce temps, lui redonnant des forces lorsqu'il n'espionnait pas le vieux fou à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que l'instrument de sa perte passée s'y trouvait depuis cette année. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, il l'avait cherché si longtemps et c'était finalement lui qui était venu à son espion. Maintenant qu'il avait son sang. . .

Queudvert, de son ancien surnom, commença tremblant le rituel ordonné par son maitre. La chose immonde accroupie dans le fond d'un chaudron bouillonnant sifflait d'impatience.

Alors que les ossements de son père et la chair même du rat, sa main, le rejoignait dans le liquide étincelant, son serviteur ajouta également le maigre contenu d'une fiole, un liquide rouge sombre, le sang de Harry qu'il avait pris soin de récolter sur ses propres mains après l'avoir griffé.

« Que le sang. . . de l'ennemi. . . pris par la force. . . ressuscite celui qui le combat. »

Le chaudron se mit à bouillonner furieusement, projetant des étincelles de tout côté qui cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient commencées. Une épaisse fumé s'éleva alors du liquide alors qu'une ombre s'y formait doucement. Un homme, grand, squelettique, en sorti lentement, le visage livide, les yeux écarlates comme un démon et deux fentes en guise de narine comme les serpents qu'il affectionnait tant. Lord Voldemort venait de renaitre aujourd'hui.

_

Un hurlement s'éleva dans les dortoirs des Griffondors.

« Voldemort. . . il est revenu. Le rat l'a ressuscité. . . » Haleta Harry sous les regards ébahis de Ron et Neville, les premiers à s'être rapprochés, et seuls à avoir entendant ses mots à peine soufflés.


	14. Chapitre 14 Protection

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Le slash va bientôt arriver.

Désolée pour ce chapitre qui arrive légèrement en retard (j'avais dit que je posterais tous les week-end) mais j'ai été tellement prise dans mes révisions de partiel que j'ai complètement oublié malgré le chapitre tout près qui n'attendait que ça. . .

Mais maintenant c'est bon il arrive.

**Bonne lecture **

Une dernière chose : merci encore à tous pour vos reviews. C'est dingue comme ça fait plaisir de lire vos messages ^^

Juste une réponse rapide à Adenoide comme je ne peux pas lui répondre par un autre moyen : bien sur que Harry est l'ennemi de Voldemort. C'est tout de même lui qui l'a réduit à moins que rien à l'âge d'un an, c'est encore lui qui est destiné d'après une prophétie que le mage noir connait en partie à le détruire. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de se rencontrer en personne depuis pour que ce fait soit confirmé ^^.

**Re bonne lecture à tous !**

***

Chapitre 14 : Protection

_Un hurlement s'éleva dans les dortoirs des Griffondors._

_« Voldemort. . . il est revenu. Le rat l'a ressuscité. . . » Haleta Harry sous les regards ébahis de Ron et Neville, les premiers à s'être rapprochés, et seuls à avoir entendant ses mots à peine soufflés. _

***

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au matin, Draco découvrit sur sa table de chevet, un parchemin cerclé d'un ruban vert portant un M stylisé à son extrémité. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un message urgent de ses parents, qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu faire parvenir avec le courrier traditionnel.

**Mon fils,**

**Le maitre est revenu, tu sais ce que cela signifie. Cette nuit même il nous a tous appelé et les ténèbres vont refaire surface sous peu. Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, un seul peut ramener la lumière définitivement. **

**N'oublie pas, fais toujours ce qu'il te semble juste et ne fait pas les même erreurs que moi, ne laisse personne te laisser dicter ta conduite ou tes aspirations.**

**Ce message partira en fumée dès que tu l'auras entièrement lu, ne restera qu'un parchemin vide.**

**Bonne chance Draco et puisse ces paroles ne pas être les dernières que nous échangerons. Avec tout notre amour.**

La situation de devait vraiment être grave sinon jamais ils n'auraient étalé ainsi leurs sentiments dans une missive. Les mains du blond se mirent à trembler suite à la lecture de cette lettre alors que les anciennes conversations avec ses parents lui revenaient en mémoire, particulièrement celles précédant juste sa première année.

**Flash back :**

« Cette année Draco, peut-être y aura-t-il à Poudlard un enfant qui aura été élevé par les elfes. »

« Les elfes ? Tu veux parler de Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui il y a 11 ans ? »

« Oui. . . Ce que nous allons te dire aujourd'hui ne doit en aucun cas être répété sou peine de causer notre perte à tous. » Le prévint sa mère, Narcissa.

« Avant sa défaite, nous étions au service du Lord Noir. » Commença à expliquer son père.

« Mon propre père m'a forcé à prendre la marque juste avant ma majorité, ce qui a l'époque, m'indifférait totalement soyons honnête. Mais bien vite les massacres m'ont fait voir la réalité en face.

Il faut que tu saches qu'avant que mon propre paternel ne se mette à adorer cet homme, nous étions, tout comme les Potter, une famille très proche des elfes. Seulement, se tourner du côté des ténèbres les a fait rompre tout contact avec notre sang, sans espoir de retour en arrière. »

« Seuls les elfes peuvent décider d'approcher les sorciers et non l'inverse. » Rajouta Narcissa.

« Mais cet enfant de ton âge, Potter, celui qui a survécu face au Lord et a été élevé parmi les elfes, possède le pouvoir de le détruire pour de bon et celui de nous remettre en contact avec son peuple d'adoption. »

« Détruire pour de bon ? Mais il ne l'a pas déjà vaincu ? Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est célèbre alors que personne ne l'a jamais vu ? » Demanda l'enfant perplexe.

« Il l'a juste détruit pour un temps, il reviendra, nous en sommes certain. Sa marque est toujours là, pâle, mais bien là. » Lui répondit son père d'un air sombre.

« Ce jour là, tu devras choisir ton camp. » Le prévint sa mère.

« Nous ne te forcerons en aucun cas à le rejoindre, bien au contraire. Ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs que nous qui n'avons plus le choix. »

« Nous ne pouvons le défier ouvertement par cette marque sur notre bras, seulement lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Oui nous sommes espions depuis le tout début Draco et ce jusqu'à la fin. »

« Rapproche-toi de Harry si possible, ou en tout cas aide-le. Fait le pour nous, mais surtout pour toi, pour ton avenir et garder ton libre arbitre. »

**Fin flash back**

Ces paroles résonnaient en lui. Cela allait être dur de se rapprocher de lui, surtout après avoir passé trois ans à insulter ceux qu'il avait désormais pour amis. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le protéger dans l'ombre. Oui il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il allait le faire, quoi qu'il en coute.

_

Environ un mois après la vision du retour de Voldemort, une sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue. Malgré la tentative de Dumbledore de prévenir le ministère de ce retour alarmant, celui restait sourd et refusait de croire ce qu'aucune preuve tangible n'étayait. La sortie était donc maintenue, avec pour seuls surveillants, l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard.

Malgré l'aveuglement du ministère, le directeur avait, dès le lendemain fait une annonce dans la grande salle concernant le relâchement de Sirius innocent ainsi que le retour du redoutable mage noir. Le calme du corps professoral avait bien sur joué un grand rôle afin d'éviter une émeute parmi les élèves, mais le calme était vite revenu. Même si la nouvelle paraissait terrible, elle était tout de même lointaine pour la majorité, qui se sentait en sécurité dans le château.

Ce fut donc par une journée ensoleillée que débuta la sortie tant attendue par tous, et particulièrement par Harry, accompagné comme d'habitude maintenant par Ron, Hermione et Neville. En effet, ce jour verrait sa première découverte du village sorcier et ses nouveaux amis se faisaient un devoir de lui montrer absolument tous les endroits les plus intéressants.

Il comptait ensuite rejoindre son parrain pour passer un moment agréable avec lui en dehors du cadre de l'école. Sirius Black était en effet devenu le nouveau professeur de DCFM en tant qu'assistant du professeur Remus Lupin, son ami d'enfance, dernier membre en vie des maraudeurs. Il ne faisait pour l'instant pas énormément pendant ces cours, se remettant toujours de son séjour à Azkaban, mais les élèves avaient déjà appris à apprécier son humour et son entrain lorsqu'il était là, après la première frayeur due à son aspect sauvage. Ce travail lui permettait lentement mais surement de reprendre une place perdue depuis longtemps, aussi bien dans la société sorcière, que dans la vie de son filleul et son ancien ami qui l'avait cru perdu pour toujours.

Remus avait lui aussi semblé revivre depuis le retour de son ami. Il paraissait désormais bien moins fatigué, et même s'il était toujours absent quelques jours par mois, durant lesquels Sirius prenait l'ensemble du cours en charge, il en revenait moins hanté.

Harry lui, avait l'impression d'avoir tout simplement retrouvé une famille. Il n'oubliait absolument pas sa famille adoptive avec laquelle il correspondait régulièrement grâce à Atsa, rare oiseau à pouvoir retrouver le village de jade. Non, celle-ci garderait toujours une place bien particulière dans son cœur et il irait toujours la voir dès les vacances venues, mais cette même famille ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés au cours de l'année, ce que pouvaient faire les deux anciens maraudeurs.

_

Soudain, alors que les quatre Griffondors ressortaient du magasin de farces et attrapes, des explosions commencèrent à retentir aux quatre coins du village. Immédiatement, les professeurs étaient sur place, s'étant attendu à un événement de ce genre après le songe d'Harry mais ne pouvant annuler la sortie sans raison valable aux yeux du ministère et du conseil de l'établissement.

Rapidement, des hommes en noir, le visage couvert d'un masque blanc, avaient fait leur apparition, n'hésitant pas à lancer sorts sur sorts, ne s'occupant pour la plupart même pas de viser, cherchant uniquement à faire le plus de dégâts possible. Heureusement, leur marge de manœuvre avait été très vite limitée par la riposte des membres de Poudlard, aussi bien les professeurs qui semblaient les attendre, que, à leur grande surprise, certains élèves qui ne s'étaient pas laisser démontés. Parmi ceux-là évidement, Harry et ses trois amis.

Mais malgré leur courage et leur volonté, ils faisaient tout de même face à des mangemorts confirmés et peinaient à leur tenir tête. Pour plus de sécurité, ils s'étaient refugiés derrière les débris d'un mur effondré. De là, ils lançaient tous les sorts qui leur passaient par l'esprit, de simples _jambancoton_ à de plus complexes sorts de coupure, pas forcément très dangereux mais toujours douloureux. Ils avaient également eu la merveilleuse idée de se débarrasser sur leurs assaillants de leurs nouveaux achats de farces. Les mangemorts se retrouvèrent donc affublés de cheveux roses, de cornes ou encore obligés de pousser la chansonnette en plein champs de bataille, ce qui en avait déconcentré plus d'un. . . De même, des poussins et des nuages des couleurs de l'arc en ciel se baladaient entre les combattants exaspérant particulièrement les hommes en noirs qui se voyaient là ridiculisés.

Pourtant un trop grand nombre gardait parfaitement son sang froid, et l'un en particulier s'approchait lentement des Griffondors dans leur dos. Comme averti par un pressentiment, Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir un sort de couleur verte caractéristique le manquer à un centimètre près. Un magnifique loup argenté avait bondi sur le mangemort qui le visait, au tout dernier moment, juste à temps en réalité pour dévier le sortilège mortel. Leur regard se croisèrent une fraction de seconde avant que le loup ne disparaisse dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Des yeux gris, couleur orage. Avant même de les voir, il en avait été sur, Celeb. Sa couleur si rare, ses yeux si envoutant, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il était donc à Poudlard, ou au village, pas loin de lui, et il l'avait protégé. Après ça, tout se passa très vite, des aurores transplanèrent aux abords du village, prenant les hommes de Voldemort à revers, qui se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir.

Dès qu'il vit qu'il n'avait plus d'assaillants, Harry se précipita dans la ruelle où le loup avait disparu mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut une série d'empreintes qui se terminait brusquement au pied d'un muret de deux mètres de haut. Il était certain que s'il allait voir de l'autre côté, soit il ne trouverait rien soit ce serait des empreintes de pas, ce qui ne l'avancerais pas au vu du nombre de personnes qui avaient piétiné les lieux. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait l'identité de son âme sœur mais pour cela il serait patient. C'était déjà un grand pas que de savoir qu'elle n'était pas loin de lui. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de le connaitre mais que son esprit semblait lui interdire l'accès à la clef nécessaire pour accéder à ce savoir.

_

Suite à cette attaque en règle de mangemorts, le ministère fut bien obligé de reconnaitre que peut-être oui le mage noir était de retour. D'autant plus lorsque de nouveaux attentats eurent lieu, signés eux, d'une marque des ténèbres en plein ciel.

Mis à part ces évènements extérieurs à Poudlard, qui faisaient régulièrement la une de la Gazette des sorciers, l'année se déroula relativement tranquillement pour les élèves.

La guerre Griffondor Serpentard avait toujours lieu, même si au grand étonnement de tous les rouge et or, Draco Malefoy, prince des serpents ne semblait plus y participer. Il semblait se contenter de surveiller de loin, son air arrogant toujours en place, sa langue acérée n'hésitant pas à rabaisser plus bas que terre ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui, mais laissant en paix ceux qui ne l'approchaient pas, jamais ce n'était lui qui commençait une altercation. Harry avait vite compris son attitude et conseillé aux autres de ne plus chercher le blond, ceux qui l'avaient écouté étaient en grande partie épargnés par les querelles.

La fin de l'année arriva ainsi sans que le brun n'ait découvert la réelle identité de Celeb mais il prenait plutôt bien la chose. S'il ne voulait pas se dévoiler il attendrait, bien sur il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de chercher la réponse mais il a avait appris au milieu des elfes que l'illumination se fait le temps venu, rarement avant. Tout comme ses familiers s'étaient montrés à lui quand il était près à les accueillir et à en prendre soin, son compagnon se montrerait lorsqu'il serait près. Il n'était pas à exclure non plus que Celeb le protégeait sans savoir réellement qui il était, juste par instinct, au tout début du moins.

Pourtant au fur et à mesure des rencontres au cours de cette année, le lien entre eux devenait plus fort, moins tenu. Car en effet le loup d'argent s'était remontré à lui. Le soir quand il errait dans les couloirs, profitant de l'ombre et de la solitude, il avait plus d'une fois senti son regard gris, sans le voir d'abord, puis surprenant parfois une ombre, un éclat dans le noir. Plus tard, il en était même venu à sortir en cachette de son dortoir uniquement pour le voir, s'installant dans un coin tranquille et parlant tout haut, sachant que l'autre l'écoutait.

Quand les beau jours d'été étaient venus, il avait poussé ses escapades jusqu'en extérieur où il avait décidé de prendre la forme d'Anca. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pu courir librement entre les arbres, se laissant porter par la brise et les senteurs forestières. Pour sa première sortie ainsi, il était seul et pu explorer à loisir avec Kaika la forêt interdite devenue inoffensive pour le grand loup noir qu'il était.

La deuxième fois, il avait senti un regard sur lui qui lui rappelait la sensation de Celeb mais sans chercher à le rejoindre ou à le surprendre, il voulait qu'il le rejoigne de lui-même. Ce que fit le loup d'argent la troisième fois, timidement, il s'approcha de son compagnon d'âme et il passèrent pas loin de la nuit entière dans les bois, profitant de leur proximité respective, jouant ensemble entre les branches. Depuis ils s'étaient amusés ainsi plusieurs fois et Harry avait fini par reprendre forme humaine en face de son compagnon. Celui-ci n'avait pas semblé surpris outre mesure ce qui signifiait qu'il avait fait le lien entre le garçon qu'il protégeait et le loup, mais malgré tout, lui ne changea pas.

Son regard semblait dire au brun, « patience, le jour viendra où je me dévoilerais, bientôt nous seront réunis envers et contre tout ».

C'est sur cette promesse muette que se termina cette année à Poudlard.

_

Harry passa quelques jours avec les autres chez la famille Weasley qui avait insisté pour le connaitre. Il fit ainsi la connaissance de toute la tribu, et notamment les jumeaux avec leurs farces. Ginny se confirma être timide en sa présence, le fuyant ou ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir face à lui. Finalement, trouvant vraiment étrange son attitude qui se maintenait après plusieurs jours, il réussi après bien des efforts à lui parler et à savoir ce qui la perturbait tant. En réalité, sa présence lui rappelait les évènements de la chambre des secrets, pas sa possession ou les atrocités qu'elle avait commises, mais le soulagement lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle allait être sauvée, elle pensait devenir folle à nouveau. Il lui avoua donc toute la vérité sur le fait qu'il était bel et bien présent à ce moment là. Soulagée sur le fait que son imagination ne lui jouait pas de tour, son comportement redevint bien plus naturel et sa compagnie se révéla agréable. Tant et si bien que, préférant ne pas risquer de problème plus tard, il lui avoua assez rapidement qu'il était lié à une âme sœur, et que ce n'était pas elle. Déçue au début, elle accepta finalement bien la nouvelle, le remerciant de ne pas l'avoir laissé se faire des illusions et lui faisant promettre de lui présenter cette âme sœur dès qu'il l'aurait rencontrée.

Ensuite, comme il était prévu, Harry retourna passer l'été chez sa famille elfique en compagnie de tous ses familiers. Il pu également pendant deux semaines inviter ses quatre amis au village grâce à un serment ressemblant au sort de fidelitas sorcier.

Ils apprirent ainsi tous pendant cette semaine à monter à cheval avec l'aide d'Harry et de Pilgrim. De plus, alors qu'Hermione s'était mis en tête d'apprendre les rudiments de la langue elfique, Ron commença l'art du combat aux armes pendant que Neville perfectionnait sa botanique où il avait un réel don, ce, grâce à la science de Lenwë.

Pendant ces semaines, les quatre Griffondors s'étaient rapprochés encore plus et partageait une complicité qui n'avait rien à envier à des amis d'enfances. C'était comme s'ils se complétaient mutuellement, chacun parant les faiblesses des autres, aussi bien magiques que mentales. Luthien et Lenwë regardaient ainsi avec un plaisir non dissimulé les quatre jeunes évoluer, fiers que leur presque fils se soit fait de tels amis.

Bientôt une nouvelle rentrée arriverait où Harry espérait bien cette fois être prêt à découvrir son compagnon. Il sentait que ce temps approchait où viendrait le moment des révélations, et peut-être ensuite l'explication de cette prophétie qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée.

***

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève. La fin approche à grands pas._

_Dans le prochain épisode : __Compagnons au complet__. Ombrage et compagnie, rencontre avec Celeb etc etc._

_A++_


	15. Chapitre 15 Compagnons au complet

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash futur, très très proche.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voilà dans ce chapitre quelques réponses aux questions posées. (petite mention spéciale à Gwenhifar à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement mais dont la review fait extrêmement plaisir. :D)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

***

Chapitre 15 : Compagnons au complet

***

_Bientôt une nouvelle rentrée arriverait où Harry espérait bien cette fois être prêt à découvrir son compagnon. Il sentait que ce temps approchait où viendrait le moment des révélations, et peut-être ensuite l'explication de cette prophétie qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée._

***

_

_Pensées_

_

La cinquième année à Poudlard vit l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, envoyé direct du ministère. En effet, selon ce dernier, un loup garou et un ex-prisonnier même innocent ne représentaient pas des enseignants idéaux.

C'est ainsi que les élèves découvrirent avec surprise une nouvelle tête à la table des professeurs, une femme, l'air affable et habillée toute de rose. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Harry, c'était la sombre aura qui entourait la femme, tout en elle semblait faux, de son sourire mièvre à ses manières affectées vis-à-vis de ses voisins.

Les murmures allèrent bon train jusqu'à ce que le directeur explique avec un ton chargé d'ironie, la nécessité selon le ministère d'un professeur qualifié en DCFM.

Nul doute après les premières heures de cours, qu'en effet, un bonbon rose était plus qualifié qu'un loup garou et un ancien aurore réunis. Il était certain que copier l'ensemble du livre de théorie les aiderait énormément lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à une créature dangereuse, sans parler de mangemorts, ou de Voldemort lui même, ce que ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry.

« Et pourquoi vous retrouveriez-vous face à Voldemort ou des mangemorts ? Je sais bien que les journaux ont fait paraitre tout et n'importe quoi ces dernier temps mais vous n'y croyez tout de même pas, à votre âge vous savez bien faire la différence entre ce qui est dit dans la presse et la vérité, non ? » Fut la réponse de leur bien aimé professeur, un sourire hypocrite ourlant ses lèvres.

« En effet madame. Mais je crains de ne pas tenir mes certitudes de la presse, mais plutôt de ma propre rencontre avec ces serviteurs maudis. »

« Allons, une mauvaise blague est si vite organisée. Croyez-moi Mr ? »

« Potter. »

« Madame. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous prierais de vous montrer poli en cours et de faire suivre chacune de vos réponses par madame, ou professeur. »

« … »

« Et croyez-moi, si vous aviez vraiment rencontré un serviteur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, vous ne seriez plus là pour vous en vanter. »

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous contredire, …, Madame, mais comment croyez-vous que mon parrain ait pu être sorti de prison si ce n'est par le témoignage du vrai meurtrier. »

« Vrai meurtrier qui est en réalité introuvable je vous le rappelle. Je crains que votre parrain comme vous dites ne soit pas aussi blanc que l'on voudrait vous le faire croire. Il est de notoriété public que ce Dumbledore à encore bien trop d'appuis bien placés pour que son influence ne soit contrecarrée efficacement. Malheureusement pour nous tous. »

« Par nous tous, peut-être voulez vous parler des chiens de Mr le ministre. En gros tous ceux qui refusent de voir la réalité en face et s'enlisent dans leurs illusions qu'ils ont bien toujours la situation en main. » Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Harry, ne contrôlant plus tout à fait sa colère devant l'aveuglement du ministère et l'accusation à peine voilée de son parrain.

« Harry ! tu vas trop loin ! » lui chuchota Hermione affolée.

« Monsieur Potter, vous viendrez me faire une heure de colle ce soir pour vous apprendre à taire vos propos diffamatoires » Se retint de hurler le professeur, son teint rejoignant la couleur de ses vêtements.

« Et maintenant copier moi en silence les trois premier chapitre ! »

Harry dû se faire violence pour ne plus rajouter un mot avant la fin de l'heure, se contentant de ruminer ses sombres pensées et d'imaginer les pires tortures pour cette Ombrage qu'il détestait déjà.

Mais dès la sortie les discussions reprirent.

« Au moins maintenant on sait vraiment pourquoi elle est là. » Commença hermione.

« Oui, pour discréditer Dumbledore et tenter de brider son influence. » Lui répondit Harry, la mine sombre.

« Il me semble en effet que sa dernière remarque a été claire à ce sujet. Le ministère n'assume pas de ne pas maitriser la situation et préfère faire comme si tout allait bien. »

« Au risque de tous nous faire tuer. . . »

« Sans même parler de nos examens ! Comment on va faire pour la partie pratique si on ne fait que copier de la théorie, elle n'explique même pas les points manquants. » Se lamenta la brunette.

Sa dernière remarque amena un soupir de tous les Griffondors autour, l'acharnée du boulot était de retour. Malgré tout, cela donna une idée à Harry.

« Si elle ne nous fait pas pratiquer, pourquoi ne le ferions nous pas nous-mêmes ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Il suffirait de trouvez une salle vide en dehors des heures de cours. »

« Ca pourrait être une bonne idée. » Admit son amie. « Mais il faudrait être très prudent. . . Ron, ce soir nous ferons des recherches sur une salle qui conviendrait. Avec toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont faites, tes frères doivent bien connaitre les lieux où l'on peut être tranquille. »

« Ca je n'en doute pas, vu le nombre de fois où ils se sont fait prendre, sur le nombre de blagues qu'ils ont faites. . . »

_

A la suite ce cours désastreux, la fin de journée parue bien tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'Harry doive aller à sa colle avec Dolores Ombrage. Après un « bonne chance vieux » de Ron, et un « surtout évite de la contredire, tu ne pourrais qu'empirez les choses » de Hermione, il se dirigea donc d'un pas raide vers le bureau concerné.

Il cru s'évanouir en rentrant dans une pièce, de quelle couleur à votre avis ? Rose bien sur. Sans compter le concert de miaulement venant de dizaines de chats de la collection d'assiettes qui couvraient les murs.

« Bien Mr Potter, juste à l'heure à ce que je vois. Non non ne sortez pas votre plume, j'en ai une ici à votre disposition. L'accueillit sa professeur.

Vous me copierez cent fois pour commencez « je ne doit pas mentir ». Allez-y. »

Harry se saisit méfiant de la plume fournie, se retenant afin de ne pas sortir une remarque bien sentie. Mais à peine avait-il tracé la première lettre qu'il reteint un gémissement de douleur_. Non d'un hippogriffe, cette plume écrit avec mon sang ! _Et en effet, au même moment la lettre se gravait dans sa chair au niveau de sa main.

Se concentrant sur sa capacité de guérison, il réussi à anesthésier la douleur le temps que dura la retenue, mais comme la plaie était de nature magique, il ne pouvait la guérir totalement par lui-même.

« Bien Mr Potter, je pense que vous devez avoir compris maintenant. Il ne faut pas mentir et soyez sur que s'il y avait un réel danger, le ministère prendrait immédiatement les mesures nécessaires. » Lui annonça Ombrage, son sourire toujours en place, signifiant ainsi la fin de la retenue. « Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à devenir l'homme de Dumbledore. »

« Bien sur madame, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre le brun, bénissant toutes les divinités existantes que cette femme soit stupide au point de ne pas relever l'ironie de ses propos.

Dès qu'il fut sorti et assez éloigné dans les couloirs, il appela immédiatement Lévy afin d'achever de soigner les écritures gravées sur le dos de sa main. Grâce à la magie du dragon, les lignes sanglantes s'estompèrent jusqu'à devenir invisibles, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé sans cela.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de tout raconter à ses trois amis, il aurait besoin d'aide s'il souhaitait se venger. Tout ses familiers étaient déjà avec lui, quelqu'un avait blessé leur maitre, celui-ci paierait tôt ou tard, dès que la meilleur occasion se présenterait. En attendant, il se tiendrait à carreaux, foi de Harry, cette mégère n'aurait plus une seule occasion de lui faire une remarque. Que sa méfiance s'endorme, la chute n'en serait que plus rude si elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Et en effet, jamais plus la femme qui prétendait leur enseigner quelque chose, ne lui fit la moindre remarque. A vrai dire, tout le monde se tenait tranquille dans son cours, pas un mot chez les Griffondors.

Il faut dire qu'Harry, avec l'aide d'Hermione, Ron, Neville et surtout les jumeaux Weasley avait trouvé la salle sur demande. Là bas, ils s'entrainaient tous à la pratique. Rapidement, des membres d'autres maisons s'étaient joints à eux (excepté des Serpentards) et Hermione avait créé des badges leur permettant de se prévenir des réunions et de s'identifier à l'entrée de la salle, tout en empêchant son porteur de dévoiler ce qu'il y faisait. En effet, il devenait vraiment essentiel de se faire discret en raison des nouveaux et nombreux décrets édités par Ombrage. Notamment l'interdiction de monter un quelconque club sans autorisation, de se déplacer par groupe de plus de quatre personnes ou encore la mise en place d'une brigade de l'ombre. Ce groupe composé principalement de Serpentards, se chargeait du maintient des décrets précédents, et possédait les pleins pouvoirs en cas d'infraction. Elle avait quasiment réussi à court-circuiter le directeur Dumbledore et en avait l'air très fière. C'est en partie pour cela que le groupe de la salle sur demande s'était nommé à la majorité, l'AD : l'Armée de Dumbledore.

_

Malheureusement, un des nouveaux membres les avait trahis et vers la fin de l'année approchant, les quatre Griffondors qui sortaient les derniers se retrouvèrent face à Ombrage et sa brigade de l'ombre.

En l'apercevant devant ses amis, Harry avait eu le reflexe de refermer la porte de la salle ce qui rendrait leur lieu d'entrainement inaccessible à la femme tant qu'aucun d'eux ne parlerait.

Alors qu'elle leur avait ordonné de se rendre dans son bureau, leur confisquant au passage leur baguettes, elle avait envoyé Draco Malefoy chercher le professeur Snape qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. A celui-ci, Ombrage demanda une fiole de veritaserum, n'ayant pas réussi à faire avouer leur activité aux quatre Griffondors. Mais elle ne récolta qu'un sourire narquois et un « désolé madame, il se trouve que mes stocks sont épuisés à ce jour »

La rage commençant à l'envahir d'être tenue en échec par de simples élèves, elle renvoya le professeur de potion à ses chaudrons puis menaça les quatre d'un doloris. Au moment où elle allait le lancer, ayant commencé à prononcer la formule, un puissant EXPELLIARMUS se fit entendre alors que Draco Malefoy se mettait entre elle et les Griffondors, qui n'en revenaient pas.

« Mr Malefoy, que faites-vous ?!? Ecartez-vous et montrez-vous digne de suivre le ministère. Je ne crois pas que votre père serait heureux d'apprendre une rébellion de votre part. » Le menaça la femme toujours en rose pour ne pas changer.

« Je crains de ne souhaiter suivre ni ce ministre de pacotille, ni le chemin de mon père par ailleurs. Désolé mais aujourd'hui vous êtes allez trop loin. Après cette tentative de doloris, il est plus que temps que je montre ma véritable allégeance. » Lui répondit le blond, tournant son regard orage vers celui émeraude d'Harry chez qui le déclic se fit.

« Celeb ? ? ? »

« Mais. . . que. . . arrêtez le ! » ordonna-t-elle au reste des membres de sa brigade.

Mais ceux-ci n'eurent même pas le temps de lever leur baguette qu'ils étaient proprement stupéfixiés et Ombrage saucissonnée à terre. Le professeur Snape, pressentant ce qui allait se passer, était allé chercher la directrice des rouge et or et ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour entendre la tirade de Draco.

Suite à cet incident, il se trouva que finalement il restait bien à Snape une dose de véritaserum qui servit habilement à faire avouer toute la vérité à Ombrage, y compris toutes les tentatives pour discréditer Dumbledore et éviter que les élèves n'acquièrent trop de pouvoir pendant les cours.

Elle se fit ainsi renvoyer sur l'heure, événement qui resterait mémorable pour les années à venir dans l'histoire de Poudlard. En effet, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, Kaika s'entrainait à créer de vraies flammes pour la première fois efficaces justement dans le bureau jouxtant les appartements de l'ancien professeur, qui prirent feu juste sous son nez alors qu'elle allait y récupérez ses affaires. Etonnamment, seuls ses assiettes recouvertes de chats miaulant à tue-tête et ses vêtements couleur bonbon ainsi que divers petites affaires personnelles grillèrent définitivement. Les plumes à sang et autres objets proches de la magie noire restèrent eux, tout à fait intact sous les yeux du corps professoral qui était venu inspecter les lieux, augmentant un peu plus les charges pesant sur Ombrage. - Kaika faisait peut-être de vraies flammes pour la première fois, mais il maitrisait à la perfection les feux déjà existants avant de rencontrer son compagnon humain.- De même, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer les portes de l'établissement, sans aucune affaire à remporter, une nuée de hiboux la survola avec parmi eux, Atsa supportant Lévy qui arrosa copieusement la femme en rose de plusieurs litres d'eau. Totalement humiliée, elle acheva définitivement de se ridiculiser sous les yeux de tous les élèves en trébuchant dans les marches après avoir aperçu un Mehen sifflant entre ses jambes. Elle atterrit ainsi au pied des escaliers, dans une magnifique flaque de boue, sans affaires et mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Plus jamais on ne la reverrait en ces lieux.

_

Peu après, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls pour parler des derniers événements.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit plus tôt que tu étais Celeb ? » Commença le brun.

« Comment connais-tu ce nom ? Jamais quand je te suis apparu il n'a été prononcé. » S'étonna Draco.

« Tu. . . tu ne connais donc pas le mien ? » Harry n'en revenait pas. Alors le blond l'avait approché, protégé, sans savoir ce qu'il était pour lui ?

« . . . Anca. » Souffla-t-il alors. « Ton nom est. . . Anca. Comment ai-je pu oublier cela ? Ce rêve qui n'en est pas un, tu l'as fait aussi n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet, lorsque j'avais 13 ans. Mais si tu ne savais pas qui j'étais. . . pourquoi, pourquoi tout ça ? »

« Au début, tu étais seulement la personne à protéger à tout prix pour mes parents. » Répondit-il après s'être assuré qu'un sort de silence les entourait.

« Ils servent le Lord Noir tu sais, comme les rumeurs le disent, sauf qu'ils ne l'ont jamais voulu. Depuis tout petit, ils ne me cachent presque rien de ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils m'ont appris à tenir le rôle du parfait fils Malefoy, tout me faisant bien comprendre de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'eux. Ils ne continuent que pour une seule raison, s'ils arrêtent, c'est moi qui en paierais le prix et ça ils ne peuvent s'y résigner. Le moment venu, eux aussi viendront officiellement du côté de la lumière, mais uniquement lorsqu'ils seront surs que leur participation pourra amener la victoire, ils sont prêt à en payer le prix si moi je peux être épargné. . . »

« J'avais raison depuis le début. » Sourit Harry. « Ton aura n'était bien pas mauvaise, juste perturbée. Maintenant elle ne l'est plus d'ailleurs, surement parce que tu as enfin choisi officiellement ton chemin. »

« C'est surement vrai. J'avoue que ça soulage ne te plus devoir me cacher. » Sourit en retour Draco. « D'autant plus que maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu m'attirais autant, sans parler de la protection que mes parents avaient demandé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te suivre quand tu sortais seul, c'était comme un lien entre nous que je ne comprenais pas, et j'ai vite remarqué que tu le savais et semblais apprécier. » Rajouta le blond, rosissant légèrement.

« Par contre, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à te dire la vérité sur le loup qui te suivait, surtout quand toi tu t'es dévoilé. . .

Mais j'avais peur. Depuis trois ans mon jeu préféré a été d'insulter les personnes avec qui tu t'entends le mieux. Même si j'ai arrêté depuis, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oubliera facilement pour eux. . . »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils ont remarqué que tu n'as plus commencé aucune dispute depuis un moment. Et si besoin je leur ferais comprendre. Après tout, tu es mon âme sœur. . . » Ajouta-t-il, les pommettes rouges mais l'air déterminé.

_

Ses trois amis ne furent pas vraiment difficiles à convaincre même si la méfiance était toujours là. Ils avaient en effet bien remarqué que le blond se comportait différemment depuis un certain temps et celui-ci leur avait sans aucun doute évité la torture. Un Malefoy sans son air hautain était de plus bien plus accessible.

C'est ainsi que de quatre, le groupe passa à cinq. Cette réunion entraina de nombreux changements au sein de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. En effet Draco Malefoy ayant affiché tout haut dans quel camp il se trouvait, d'autres élèves le suivirent, en particulier ceux dont les parents étaient contre Vodemort mais n'osaient le dire tout haut, ou les sangs mêlés qui craignaient de se dévoiler. Le fait que le prince de Serpentard s'affiche officiellement aux côtés de celui de Griffondor avait débloqué pas mal de choses dans les esprits. C'était maintenant les adeptes de la magie noir qui se taisaient devant les autres chez les vert et argent.

Au fil de la fin de l'année, Hermione, Ron et Neville finirent par accepter sans retenu le nouveau venu dans leur groupe, Ginny l'avait fait immédiatement dès qu'elle avait su qu'il était l'âme sœur en question. Celui-ci les avait prévenus dès le début que le Malefoy qu'ils avaient connu n'était qu'un masque, qui était désormais tombé pour ne plus revenir. Il avait fallu un mois pour qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. Parfois l'arrogance paraissait encore sur son visage, mais uniquement lorsqu'on s'en prenait directement à lui, ou à eux, sa langue se faisait alors acérée, piquant exactement là où cela faisait mal. Mais la plupart du temps, il apparaissait calme, ne participant pas souvent aux conversations, presque timide avec eux. Avec Harry par contre, lorsque les lions le regardaient de loin, il paraissait parfaitement détendu et à son aise, comme si sa place était ici et nul par ailleurs, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas. C'est surtout cette attitude avec leur ami, quand il pensait être seul avec lui, qui acheva de convaincre même Ron, » que désormais Draco était bel et bien avec eux, envers et contre tout.

C'est ainsi que l'année prenant fin, Harry leur proposa à tous de venir passer les vacances chez les elfes, autant de temps qu'ils voudront. Si ses compagnons de dortoir lui annoncèrent qu'ils arriveraient d'ici deux ou trois semaines histoire de passer un peu de temps avec leur propre famille avant, Draco, lui, viendrait dès le début. En effet, ayant pris parti contre ses parents, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'en approche plus avant le dénouement final, c'est donc avec plaisir que les elfes accueillir dans leur village, celui qui deviendrait le compagnon de leur fils adoptif. D'autant que les Malefoy avaient été dans le temps très proches d'eux.

C'est là, que le blond prit connaissance de la prophétie de l'oracle. Il était évident au vu des événements qu'elle le concernait lui et le brun, le loup noir et le lion étant Harry, lui étant le loup d'argent et le serpent. L'humain qui n'en était plus un, collait parfaitement lui, à Voldemort. Quant au temps des combats, s'ils venaient de se dévoiler l'un à l'autre, celui-ci ne tarderait peut-être plus, il fallait donc qu'ils s'entrainent ensemble pour être prêt lorsque l'heure de l'accomplissement viendrait.

Draco apprit ainsi en deux mois de vacances tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile de la science des elfes, y compris le perfectionnement dans l'art du combat. Heureusement pour cette partie, étant d'origine noble, il avait eu le droit dans son enfance à tout un apprentissage d'escrime et autres arts nobles du combat qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

A l'image d'Harry, il découvrit également pendant l'été, son premier familier, un compagnon d'air, un corbeau blanc, oiseau de paix et de sagesse extrêmement rare. Celui-ci était blessé dans la forêt lorsque le découvrit le blond au cours d'une excursion. Après l'avoir soigné, le volatil refusa de le quitter et forgea avec lui un lien de familier. En référence à son plumage blanc pur, paré de reflets argenté, il fut nommé Silma, nom elfique qu'il apprécia d'emblée.

Les Griffondors eux, apprirent avant tout durant l'été à devenir animagus. En effet ils en avaient la capacité, et cette aptitude pourrait leur être extrêmement utile face à des mangemorts qui ne s'y attendraient pas. C'est ainsi que Ron se transforma en ours baribal, sa toison brune animée de reflets roux, Hermione en chat sauvage, sa fourrure fauve aussi ébouriffée que sa crinière châtain et Neville en un jeune chevreuil portant fièrement trois andouillers. Ils s'entrainèrent sans relâche afin de maitriser à la perfection leurs formes et passèrent de nombreuses nuits à parcourir les bois accompagnés de Celeb et Anca, ainsi que parfois, Remus et Sirius qui avaient été également bien accueillis par la famille elfique du brun.

Au bout d'à peine trois transformations, ils connaissaient tous le nom de leur animal, Morco pour l'ours, Malwa pour le chat et Brethil pour le chevreuil.

***

**En elfique :**

**Silma = blanc argenté**

**Morco = ours ; Malwa = la couleur fauve ; Brethil = bouleau blanc**

Et voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : _La fin approche._


	16. Chap 15bis extra: transformation animagi

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. C'est vrai que je suis passée très rapidement sur leur transformation en animagi, je vais donc maintenant compléter le chapitre précédant par un petit extra. Voilà un complément de ce qu'il s'est passé chez les elfes pour Ron, Neville et Hermione.

Je l'avais annoncé pour vendredi à certains mais puisqu'il est fini . . .

**Bonne lecture**

***

Chapitre extra (15bis) : transformation animagus

Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient tous les trois assis à côté de Harry et Draco, à l'intérieur d'une des nombreuses demeures construites en hauteur dans les arbres, caractéristique typique des elfes de la forêt de Jade. Les trois adolescents savaient pourquoi ils étaient là. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils en parlaient et chacun se sentait prêt à franchir le pas.

Lenwë s'approcha alors d'eux, portant un plateau contenant trois fioles, une pour chacun. Se regardant dans les yeux et après un regard réconfortant de la part des deux autres, ils burent tous en même temps, ne laissant pas une goutte du liquide à la fois amer et sucré. En quelques secondes, leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée pour un songe qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

_

Il faisait sombre lorsque le rouquin ouvrit les yeux, et il dû attendre ce qui lui sembla plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir distinguer son environnement. Il paraissait être dans une grotte, non loin de l'entrée dont il apercevait la lune descendante.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida d'avancer plus en profondeur, se guidant en suivant la paroi de pierre humide.

Bientôt, il lui sembla entendre un autre souffle se mêler au sien. Une respiration lente et profonde, alors que la sienne s'accélérait sous la poussée d'adrénaline de se retrouver seul dans une grotte de nuit, et ce, même s'il était conscient d'être dans un rêve. Tout paraissait si réel !

Se forçant à se calmer, il essaya de percer l'obscurité ambiante, découvrant rapidement deux orbes lumineux à peine deux mètres devant lui. Son souffle se bloqua définitivement dans sa gorge alors qu'il était hypnotisé par les iris qui lui faisaient face.

Ses yeux s'habituant progressivement lui permirent de distinguer la masse sombre qui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de l'observer, attendant son bon vouloir. Un ours, alors son totem était un ours. Oui, cela lui correspondait bien. Il se doutait qu'Hermione ne pourrait que faire le rapprochement entre leur appétit à tout les deux pour commencer. Mais le lien lui semblait plus profond, il ne faisait que lui faire face, mais il sentait déjà le lien indéfectible qui l'unissait à son double animal.

Il s'avança alors, faisant le premier pas, semblant donner le signal à la créature en face de lui qui s'avança également. Alors que la distance s'amenuisait et que la lumière semblait croitre, Ron pouvait regarder avec plus de précision son double. Sa toison bien fournie était d'un brun soutenu, parcouru de reflets roux qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler sa couleur de cheveux. Ses pattes immenses étaient garnies de puissantes griffes et ses crocs devaient être tout aussi impressionnants. Ses yeux luisaient doucement et paraissaient le regarder avec bienveillance.

Arrêtant là son inspection, il avança sa main, la posant contre la douce fourrure de l'imposant poitrail, alors que l'ours posait son nez avec délicatesse contre son front. Une lumière rougeoyante les entoura alors, les fondant l'un dans l'autre, mélangeant l'ours et l'humain pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Ron reprit conscience dans un maelström de sons et d'odeurs inconnues. Le monde semblait avoir acquis une nouvelle dimension.

Il essaya alors de se redresser, se retrouvant automatiquement brutalement sur son postérieur, le monde tanguant autour de lui. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits, secouant la tête, sentant sa fourrure s'agiter dans le mouvement.

Il s'adapta finalement assez rapidement à cette nouvelle forme, trouvant sa stabilité sur ses quatre membres et partant explorer les alentours de la grotte. Le soleil était en train de se lever lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil et après avoir admiré un instant la lueur à l'horizon avec sa nouvelle vision, il se laissa porter par les odeurs environnantes.

Il lui sembla avoir marché un moment, trébuchant toujours parfois, lorsque l'odeur alléchante de miel qu'il suivait avait atteint son paroxysme. Celle-ci venait du tronc d'un arbre et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Il s'apprêtait à plonger son nez à l'intérieur, lorsque le monde qui l'entourait sembla devenir brouillard et se dissoudre devant ses yeux.

Il se redressa brusquement sur place, tâtonnant autour de lui et essayant de tout remettre dans le bon ordre. Son ventre se manifesta alors bruyamment, sa première pensée étant : _mince alors, encore quelques secondes et j'y étais ! _

Il lui fallu encore une minute avant de remarquer le sourire légèrement moqueur qu'arborait Harry à côté de lui. « Même en rêve tu trouves le moyen d'avoir faim, impressionnant. »

_

Neville ouvrit les yeux assis sur un rocher face à un petit ruisseau. L'eau courait sur une dizaine de centimètres de profondeur à peine, il pouvait voir le fond sableux, recouvert en partie de galets polis par le courant.

De grandes fougères et des buissons de noisetiers poussaient ça et là, leurs feuilles bougeant au gré du vent. L'adolescent sursauta lorsque des mouvements apparurent ne pas être du à ce dit vent, de l'autre côté de l'eau. Quelque chose bougeait en face de lui. L'espace d'un seconde, la pensée de fuir à toutes jambes traversa son esprit avant qu'il ne se rappelle pourquoi il était là, et dans quelle maison il se trouvait accessoirement. Il attendit donc crispé de découvrir qui se cachait en face de lui et n'allait pas manquer d'apparaitre sous peu.

Il reteint sa respiration lorsque les branches s'écartèrent, laissant place à une silhouette gracile. Il se retrouvait face à un jeune chevreuil tout juste adulte. Sa robe beige reflétait les rayons du soleil, sa teinte accentuée par la blancheur de son ventre et les poils plus sombres de la partie inférieure de ses membres. Il portait fièrement trois andouillers, et il se rendit compte en croisant son regard qu'il n'avait pas relâché son souffle.

Alors qu'il se levait doucement, comme pour ne pas effaroucher la créature en face de lui, celle-ci s'avança, ses fins sabots s'enfonçant dans l'eau fraiche, ne produisant qu'un discret clapotis. Le cervidé s'arrêta sur la berge du ruisseau, faisant résonner les galets humides, semblant attendre que l'humain en face de lui face les derniers pas.

Neville n'en revenait pas, son totem était une créature si noble. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il se rapprocha, et hésitant, finit par poser une main sur le garrot du chevreuil. Ce dernier le rassura immédiatement en posant sa tête contre son épaule, alors qu'une douce lumière argentée les entourait et les mêlait ensemble.

Il rouvrit les yeux, s'adaptant lentement à un environnement qui lui paraissait si différent. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ce poids étrange qui pesait au sommet de son crâne, avant même d'essayer de se lever et d'échouer lamentablement. Il lui semblait que tout son équilibre était bouleversé, ce qui n'était pas si loin de la réalité.

Après plusieurs minutes de tentatives infructueuses, il finit par coordonner correctement ses quatre membres graciles pour se retrouver debout et faire quelques pas hésitants. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que le plus dur avait été fait, et qu'une fois définitivement sur ses jambes, il devenait simple ensuite d'avancer, voir même de courir.

Il pénétra lentement dans l'eau du ruisseau, s'arrêtant afin que la surface en redevienne lisse, et observa quelques secondes son reflet. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que son totem était un chevreuil, et pourtant il se sentait déjà tellement proche de cette forme.

Après avoir lapé quelques gouttes du liquide cristallin, il parti en bondissant, caracolant sur les galets et éclaboussant avec joie ce qui l'entourait. Epris de liberté, il se rendit à peine compte que le monde autour de lui se mettait à tourbillonner, et se retrouva assis dans un lit moelleux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, encore pris dans ses sensations précédentes.

« Je vois que l'expérience t'a plu. » Lui lança Draco qui l'avait observé émerger.

_

Hermione se retrouva au milieu d'une petite clairière parcourue de divers tronc d'arbres morts et recouverts de mousse. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes qui crissaient sous ses pas.

Alors qu'elle jetait un regard circulaire autour d'elle, observant les lieux et cherchant la raison de sa présence ici particulièrement, elle bondit brusquement en arrière lorsqu'une masse brune fit apparition sous son nez.

Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'un chat sauvage bondissait sur le tronc d'un des arbres mort et la regardait, son regard semblant la figer sur place. Sa toison fauve ébouriffée semblait être le reflet de la sienne. Une ligne sombre s'étendait sur son dos, se prolongeant en cinq anneaux foncés tout au long de sa queue, et une tache blanche prenait place sous sa gorge.

Le petit félin semblait l'inviter à se rapprocher, s'étirant de tout son long et griffant l'écorce sous ses pattes, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux.

La brunette s'avança alors, son instinct la poussait vers le chat qui lui faisait face sans qu'elle puisse y faire grand chose. Elle prit tout de même le temps d'en faire le tour, observant son double animal sous toutes les coutures, les iris dorés de celui-ci vissés aux siens.

Enfin, elle prit place à ses côtés sur le tronc, à quelques centimètres de lui. D'un léger bond, le félin mit fin à la distance qui les séparait en sautant sur ses genoux, la main de la jeune fille prenant place immédiatement sur son dos. Un ronronnement eu à peine le temps de s'élever qu'une lumière bleutée les entourait et que deux corps ne faisait plus qu'un.

A peine réveillée, Hermione sortit ses griffes instinctivement pour se cramponner à son support et ne pas se prendre la gamelle du siècle.

Il lui fallu à peine quelques secondes pour faire le point sur la situation et se rendre compte qu'elle était désormais sous la forme d'un chat. Les sons environnants lui paraissaient démultipliés alors qu'elle état capable de voir une musaraigne se déplacer à l'autre bout de la clairière. Par contre, les couleurs étaient comme atténuées. Toujours accrochée au tronc et n'ayant pas encore fait un pas, elle essayait d'emmagasiner un maximum de sensations pour s'en souvenir à son réveil.

Mais ayant fait le tour de ce qu'elle pouvait sentir immobile, elle décida de bouger pour expérimenter ce nouveau corps. D'abord doucement, lentement, les griffes toujours sorties, elle commença par ramper sur le tronc et se laissa rapidement prendre par les sensations et son instinct animal. Après quelques minutes, elle bondissait au milieu des feuilles mortes, les faisant virevolter en chassant une proie imaginaire.

C'est alors qu'elle allait saisir une de ces feuilles entre ses griffes aiguisées que le monde devint flou et qu'elle émergea dans la demeure elfique, peinant légèrement à reprendre ses esprits après ses débordements oniriques.

« Alors ? » retentirent deux voix non loin d'elle.

« Waouh !» fut la seul chose qu'elle pu répondre immédiatement, faisant s'esclaffer le brun et le blond qui lui avaient posé la question.

« Ron et Neville viennent de se réveiller, il y a à peine deux minutes et sont dehors avec Lenwë. Vous allez pouvoir lui dire tous les trois ensemble quel est votre animal et le contexte où vous l'avez trouvé.» L'informa Harry, l'invitant à se relever et à rejoindre les autres en bas après qu'elle eu pleinement retrouvé ses esprits.

Elle trouva effectivement les deux garçons assis sur un banc en face de l'elfe, elle prit donc place à leur côté alors qu'ils donnaient chacun les informations demandées.

« J'étais un ours, dans une grotte de laquelle je suis sorti après. Un ours brun avec des reflets roux. » Leur révéla Ron, les yeux brillants.

« Un chevreuil, sur le bord d'un ruisseau. C'était fantastique. » Continua Neville, le sourire toujours jusqu'aux deux oreilles.

« J'ai rencontré un chat, un chat sauvage, dans une clairière avec des troncs recouverts de mousse. » Finit Hermione.

« Je vois que vous avez tous l'air heureux du songe que vous venez s'avoir. Etant donné que vous avez tous déjà atteint votre maturité magique, vous allez assez vite pouvoir essayer la transformation. » leur annonça Lenwë.

C'est ainsi que les cinq amis finirent rapidement par tous être devenus des animagi. Ils profitèrent pleinement de leur forme animale pour parcourir la forêt de Jade, souvent ensembles, et accompagnés régulièrement par Sirius et Remus, notamment lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Morco, Malwa et Brethil était nés cet été, et avaient ainsi rejoint Anca et Celeb.

***

_Le prochain chapitre annoncé la dernière fois arrive comme prévu ce week-end. Celui-ci est un extra et ne vous fera pas attendre plus longtemps la suite. Bye._


	17. Chapitre 16 : La fin approche

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Slash

Et voilà après le petit intermède de jeudi : la suite. Merci aux sept qui ont envoyé des reviews pour cet extra.

**Bonne lecture **

_***_

_C'est ainsi que les cinq amis finirent rapidement par tous être devenus des animagi. Ils profitèrent pleinement de leur forme animale pour parcourir la forêt de Jade, souvent ensembles, et accompagnés régulièrement par Sirius et Remus, notamment lors des nuits de pleine lune. _

_Morco, Malwa et Brethil était nés cet été, et avaient ainsi rejoint Anca et Celeb._

***

Chapitre 16 : la fin approche

Les vacances s'étaient donc merveilleusement bien passées pour les cinq amis, entre amusement dans la forêt de Jade, perfectionnement de leur magie, et résultats des buses.

Sans surprise, Hermione les avait toutes reçues. Ron et Neville estimaient leurs résultats suffisants étant donné qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux continuer les matières qu'ils désiraient, le deuxième s'étant distingué par un optimal en botanique dont il était particulièrement fier. Il s'était aussi suffisamment amélioré en potion pour être accepté à cet examen. Harry lui, avait reçu ses meilleures notes en DCFM, soins aux créatures magiques, potion et astronomie (regarder chaque soir les étoiles avec les elfes durant toute son enfance lui avait bien servi dans cette matière). Il s'en était également relativement bien sorti en sortilège, métamorphose et botanique. Ses moins bons résultats s'étaient révélés être histoire de la magie et divination. Effectivement, l'histoire contée par les elfes ne comportait pas les même priorités et était parfois différente de celle des sorciers, bien plus modifiée au fil des siècles de part leur longévité moins importante. De même la divination au village de Jade était très éloignée de celle étudiée à Poudlard, ce qui avait posé quelques difficultés au brun. Ils étaient malgré tout, tous satisfaits de pouvoir continuer la majorité de leur cours en commun.

_

Le premier semestre de la sixième année se déroula calmement, au rythme des cours et des loisirs. Harry, Draco, Ron Hermione et Neville se retrouvaient régulièrement dans la salle sur demande pour s'entrainer à leur apprentissage elfique et ne pas oublier leurs acquis de l'été. Neville s'était spécialisé dans la manipulation des plantes et végétaux divers qui lui obéissaient quasiment au doigt et à l'œil, tandis que Ron manipulait le feu, élément très difficile à contrôler mais pouvant faire des ravages. Hermione elle, était rapidement devenue plus que douée dans les illusions et se servait pour cela d'incantations elfiques bien plus efficace et plus difficiles à détruire, les manifestation pouvant s'avérer si réelles qu'elles altéraient définitivement l'esprit de ceux qui s'y laissaient prendre, même si ce niveau, elle ne l'avait pas encore atteint, et ne l'atteindrait peut-être jamais.

Harry et Draco s'entrainent le plus souvent en duo, combinant leurs sorts pour les rendre plus puissants, alternant leurs formes animagus et usant de leur lame elfique. Draco utilisait un fleuret dont la lame veinée d'argent avait été forgée par une alliance d'elfes et de nains, combinant ainsi leurs savoirs. Son habileté était devenue telle qu'il n'avait aucun mal à viser directement les points vitaux chez ses adversaires. Harry, lui, avait appris à utiliser le potentiel d'Hatsuyuki, son katana de glace, et pouvait invoquer grâce à lui un brouillard givrant, voir la glace ou la neige en petites quantités.

Il arrivait souvent que leurs amis cessent leur propre entrainement pour les regarder évoluer, tel des danseurs, leur lame virevoltant autour d'eux, parfois difficile à suivre à l'œil nu, comme un ballet féerique hypnotisant les sens.

Ce premier semestre vit également l'approfondissement des relations entre le blond et le brun. Alors que l'été les avait vus semblables à deux amis, deux compagnons d'entrainement, la rentrée les rendit plus intimes. On les voyait plus qu'à leur heure, tous les deux ensembles, parlant simplement ou se reposant sur le bord du lac, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil d'automne. Lorsque le froid de l'hiver rendit ce lieu moins confortable, on les retrouvait de même au coin du feu dans la salle commune, semblant plongés dans leur propre monde. Personne alors n'osait les déranger, se contentant d'admirer leur complicité évidente.

Le plus souvent, les paroles n'étaient plus nécessaires entre eux, ils avaient développé une sorte de compréhension mutuelle, comme s'ils ressentaient les pensées de l'autre mais sans pour autant les entendre. Ils s'habituaient à cette sensation en restant ainsi seuls tous les deux. Mais pour les trois autres Griffondors, cette nouvelles complicité devenait particulièrement évidente lors de leurs entrainements, il semblait impossible pour le blond et le brun de se surprendre mutuellement. Ils prévoyaient toujours un quart de seconde à l'avance le sort lancé, le coup porté ce qui rendait leurs duels semblables à une chorégraphie savamment orchestrée.

_

Aucune attaque de Voldemort n'avait eu lieu depuis la rentrée, et Noël arriva bien vite dans cette atmosphère de paix. Nos quatre Griffondors et le Serpentard avaient pour une fois décidé de passer cette fête de fin d'année au château tous ensemble, les elfes ne pouvant les accueillir tous au village.

C'est donc par un matin glacé, la neige recouvrant les alentours du château de son blanc manteau, que quatre personnes se réveillèrent à l'aube, (un certain rouquin ayant d'ailleurs plus de mal que les autres), pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux en avant première. Draco les avait rapidement rejoint dans l'antre des rouge, et or et à leurs côtés se tenaient tous les protecteurs du couple. Mehen était comme à son habitude enroulé autour du poignet du brun, Lévy endormi sur son épaule, Atsa et Silma semblait « discuter » entre eux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tandis que Kaika furetait parmi les cadeaux.

C'est d'ailleurs avec surprise qu'ils découvrirent en plus de leurs présents mutuels, un paquet pour chacun, enveloppé en guise de papier, de feuilles et de pétales de fleurs tressés par les elfes. Ils décidèrent unanimement de commencer par ceux-là.

Ils y découvrirent chacun une tenue complète de combat à leur taille, tunique elfique de protection ignifuge, comportant des sceaux de bouclier magique et renforcée de mithril, gants remontant au dessus du coude et recouverts de plumes de Coualt, serpent ailé protecteur, bottes en peau de dragon terrestre, tout cela à porter sous une robe de sorcier, sans oublier une cape de dissimulation elfique pouvant prendre le ton de l'environnement pour être moins repérable, et s'adaptant à la température ambiante.

Chacun avait une couleur dominante différente, noire aux reflets verts émeraude pour Harry, gris perle aux reflets argents pour Draco, vert pâle comme la teinte des jeunes feuilles pour Neville, brune aux reflets rouges pour Ron et une teinte crème aux reflets d'ivoire pour Hermione.

Fascinés par ses biens de grande valeur, ils mirent plusieurs minutes à pouvoir les lâcher des yeux et commencer à ouvrir leurs cadeaux respectifs.

Draco leur avait offert à chacun un bijou forgé par les meilleurs fabricants sorciers, et donc doté de protections : un pendentif pour Ron, Hermione et Neville, un bracelet pour Harry. Hermione avait ainsi un chat en or rose aux yeux d'ambre, Neville, un chevreuil d'or jaune aux bois d'acajou et Ron un ours en rubis et aux yeux d'argent. Harry, lui, possédait désormais un bracelet de platine finement ciselé, et gravé de tous ses protecteurs : Mehen, Atsa, Lévy, Kaika et deux loups qui ne pouvait être que Celeb et Anca.

Harry avait offert au blond, un pendentif représentant deux loups enlacés, l'un en onyx, l'autre en nacre, parfait reflet du sien, de la poudre de fée du village de Jade pour Hermione, augmentant la puissance des illusions, un sac de graines rares que Neville pourrait faire germer à sa convenance et une fiole de cristal renfermant une flamme vive pour Ron.

Hermione, elle, avait passé les derniers mois à créer une potion, la felis felicis, dont elle fournit une dose à chacun, sachant qu'une chance absolue leur serait probablement nécessaire le moment venu.

Neville offrit un petit sachet des graines de régénération magique qu'il avait miraculeusement réussi à faire pousser. Ces graines ont la propriété, comme leur nom l'indique, de régénérer le noyau magique de la personne qui l'ingère, dans une certaine mesure. Elles n'ont pas les inconvénients que peuvent avoir les potions énergisantes, comme des effets secondaires par exemple.

Ron donna à chacun un produit qu'il avait pu fabriquer ou améliorer avec sa maitrise du feu : une huile de feu pour Draco à enduire sur son épée, de la poudre de feu pour Hermione, à combiner avec ses illusions pour les rendre offensives, des graines de feu pour Neville à associer avec ses sorts végétaux et enfin une sorte de feudeymon en fiole pour Harry. Ce petit serpent de feu pourrait être utilise pour détruire ou renforcer une unique chose, il avait passé des mois à le réussir.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir de s'offrir et de ranger leurs divers présents, leurs compagnons de dortoir commençaient également à pénétrer dans la salle commune pour aller ensuite déjeuner. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux à rester passer les vacances de noël dans l'enceinte de l'école que les années précédentes. La menace de Voldemort, muet depuis trop longtemps, faisait craindre le pire et les familles préféraient laisser leurs enfants le plus de temps possible à Poudlard qui avait jusque là toujours été épargnée.

Mais cette paix ne pouvait pas durer. Le lendemain même, Severus Snape, espion fidèle à Dumbledore annonçait la nouvelle tant crainte : Lord Voldemort attaquerait la nuit entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle année. Seul son premier cercle de mangemorts était au courant, soit cinq personnes au total, chargées de réunir les troupes et de les préparer sans leur annoncer la date elles-mêmes, pour être sur de l'effet de surprise.

Dès lors des mesures furent prisent. Les plus jeunes, de la première à la quatrième année repartiraient obligatoirement chez eux discrètement, peu avant l'attaque, afin de ne pas donner l'alerte. Le frère de Dumbledore se chargerait de leur rapatriement par son pub de Pré au Lard relié à la salle sur demande. Pour les autres, ceux souhaitant se battre pourront participer. En ce qui concerne les Serpentard, Draco Malefoy s'était alors chargé de donner les noms de ceux qui devaient absolument être tenus à l'écart sous peine de se faire attaquer dans le dos.

Cette annonce avait au moins eu le mérite d'entrainer Hermione et Ron à s'avouer mutuellement leur amour. Bien sur, tout le monde avant cela était déjà au courant, mais les principaux concernés s'étaient avérés plus aveugles que des taupes.

Peu de temps après la nouvelle, le directeur avait convoqué dans son bureau Harry et Draco, il était bien sur au courant de la prophétie délivrée par les elfes qui complétait celle fournit par son professeur de divination. Seul Harry pourrait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il serait pour cela entouré de compagnons fidèles, dont son âme sœur.

Il leur apprit également le fait que Voldemort avait crée des horcruxes, sept pour être plus précis, mais qu'avec la coopération des elfes, ce problème avait pu être quasiment résolu sans l'y mêler directement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que ceux-ci ne pouvaient accueillir les cinq amis à noël.

Le premier objet maléfique avait été détruit par Harry lorsqu'il avait détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor avec le croc du basilik. Dumbledore avait ensuite fait le lien et était parti à la chasse aux souvenirs pour découvrir les autres objets ayant servis de réceptacles. Les elfes, dotés d'un sens aiguë pour la détection de magie noire avaient été d'un grand secours, particulièrement le second du chef du village de Jade qui participait régulièrement à des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la maison des Black, et avait senti la présence du médaillon de Serpentard. La bague des Gaunt avait été trouvée par le directeur de Poudlard lui-même grâce aux souvenir de Tom. Avoir été tenté de s'en servir lui avait couté une partie de sa main droite, mais ceci aurait pu être bien plus sans l'intervention, d'abord du professeur Snape qui avait stoppé l'avancée du maléfice, puis des prêtresses elfes qui l'avait éradiqué, ne laissant qu'une partie à jamais noircie. La coupe de Poufsouffle avait été récupérée dans le coffre même des Lestranges par un escadron elfe, le tout avec la coopération d'un gobelin qui avait une dette envers le clan, chose que ces créatures prenaient très au sérieux. Enfin, le diadème de Serdaigle était dans la salle sur demande et avait été trouvé en interrogeant les fantômes qui avaient participé à l'envoyer en Albanie, où le jeune Jedusor l'avait récupéré. Tous ces objet était maintenant détruit grâce à l'épée de Griffondor ou le venin du basilik ; ne restait qu'un horcruxe en plus de Voldemort lui-même : son serpent Nagini que personne n'avait pu approcher.

Immédiatement, Harry su quel moyen il pourrait utiliser pour le tuer, il faudrait juste pouvoir s'approcher assez prêt.

Mais l'annonce de la bataille annonçait également autre chose.

_Quand retentira le son des combats_

_Au sacre de la lune se rendront_

Le temps était venu pour lui et Draco de se rendre au temple des oracles, il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre, la bataille finale serait pour dans quelques jours.

Après avoir prévenu leurs trois amis et leur avoir expliqué l'histoire des horcruxes, ils partirent donc précipitamment dès le lendemain à l'aube, pour le village de Jade et les oracles. En poussant leurs chevaux au maximum de leurs capacités, ils rejoignirent ainsi la caverne en une journée. Il ne restait plus que trois jours.

_

En arrivant, Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les colonnes encadrant l'entrée, délicatement sculptées de créatures magiques. La salle des oracles était identique au souvenir qu'en gardait Harry, ses pierres de lune aux couleurs changeantes illuminant l'intérieur.

Soudain, les deux âmes sœurs furent prises dans un kaléidoscope de lumière et reprirent totalement leurs sens dans un univers blanc cotonneux. Il ne semblait y avoir ni sol, ni plafond là où ils se trouvaient, juste un univers profondément bénéfique où tous les soucis pouvaient être oubliés. Ils passèrent ce qui leur sembla des heures à errer dans ce lieu sans début ni fin, mais rien ne changea autour d'eux, qu'ils courent, lancent des sorts ou tranchent l'air de leur lames.

Désespérés de rester à jamais dans ce lieu sans pouvoir aider leurs amis alors que la bataille ne tarderais plus, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur corps et leur bouche se cherchant à en perdre haleine, se rassurant de cette manière, ils étaient toujours tous les deux, là l'un pour l'autre. Ces gestes de désespoir mais surtout d'amour semblèrent ramener des couleurs et des murmures dans ce monde figé. Les chuchotement semblaient les inciter à continuer, à aller plus loin, à profiter de ce moment qui leur était offert par les esprits du bien, hors du temps, et qui serait peut-être leur dernier.

Eux qui n'avaient guère échangé plus que des gestes d'affection et de chastes câlins commencèrent à s'explorer mutuellement. Dans quelques jours, quelques heures, la bataille finale serait entamée, qui sait quel serait son dénouement ? Si quelques heures de paix leur étaient accordées avant une fin possible, qui étaient-ils pour la refuser ? Personne. Particulièrement ici, ils n'étaient personne, juste deux âmes sœur à qui l'on donnait l'occasion de concrétiser leur amour, juste Harry et Draco. Il n'était ici plus question de guerre, de meurtre, de prophétie ou de destin, uniquement d'amour à l'état pur. Leur amour à eux.

Leur gestes d'abord tremblant se firent progressivement plus assurés, leurs mains passant sous leur tunique elfique, cherchant à mémoriser le paysage de l'autre. Puis alors qu'ils s'en rendaient à peine compte, ils étaient nus l'un en face de l'autre sans avoir fait aucun geste, la magie ambiante les entourant de sa chaleur bienveillante, les rassurant. Ils parcoururent chacun la peau de l'autre, goutant chaque parcelle du corps adverse, profitant au maximum des sensations qu'ils faisaient naitre l'un chez l'autre, doux frissons ou ouragan de chaleur. Leur excitation l'une contre l'autre, le souffle court, les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent leurs frères orage, paraissant chacun demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Semblant trouver dans leur reflet les réponses à leurs questions et leurs doutes, les deux jeunes gens s'unirent enfin pour ne plus faire qu'un, dans un lieu entre les mondes ou le temps n'existe plus, sous la bénédiction des esprits du bien.

Au moment où une vague de plaisir sans pareil les assaillait, la jouissance les prenant presque par surprise, le monde même dans lequel ils étaient sembla les entourer et se fondre en eux. Ils se retrouvèrent alors flottants dans une bulle de lumière ondulante, blanche, rose, bleutée. Ils assistèrent sous leurs yeux ébahis au défilement d'images de toutes sortes, fournies par la magie elle-même, images de paix et de joie appartenant aux créatures magiques du bien : la naissance d'une jeune licorne couleur ivoire entourée par la protection de toute sa harde, la parade nuptiale d'un couple de phénix de feu, jamais observée par aucun regard humain, le ballet aérien de dragons d'or et d'argent, la nage ondulante d'esprits aquatiques.

Ils virent ensuite avec horreur le sang et le feu tout consumer sur son passage, les demeures millénaires des créatures saccagées, leur esclavage, le désespoir de la magie face au tourment de ses enfants, la guerre.

Et puis l'espoir, le renouveau, rien n'était encore perdu. Dans un futur possible apparaissaient de nouvelles naissances dans leurs foyers reconstruits.

Oui, c'était pour cela qu'ils se battaient, pour la paix de tous. Et pour cela, les créatures magiques étaient prêtes à les aider. Leur bulle éclata alors en un millier de fragments lumineux et ils se retrouvèrent dans la caverne de l'oracle, les colonnes de cristal de roche encore éclatantes de la magie déployée.

Mais tout ceci n'avait-il été qu'un mirage, un songe ? Non, les sensations de leur corps étaient bien réelles, de même que la puissance nouvelle qu'ils sentaient pulser au niveau de leur cœur.

Devant eux se tenait le dragon d'or gardien éternel des elfes, son regard comme maternel posé sur eux. Et alors que leurs yeux rencontrèrent les siens, ils surent. Maintenant ils étaient prêt, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et en avaient le pouvoir. Voldemort ne pouvait gagner car cela signifierait la fin de leur monde voir de la magie elle-même.

Le temps était venu. La silhouette d'un portail d'or et d'argent couvert de runes se découpa devant eux. Dans quelques secondes ils seraient de retour à Poudlard.

***

_Et voilà, la fin approche à vitesse grand V puisque ce chapitre est normalement l'avant dernier. La fin arrive donc dans le suivant. A la prochaine._


	18. Chapitre 17 Bataille finale

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les elfes et les familiers.

Merci énormément à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, mais également à tous ceux qui m'ont lu sans le faire mais en m'ajoutant dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus jusqu'au bout.

**Bonne lecture pour le dernier chapitre !**

***

Chapitre 17 : bataille finale

A Poudlard, la bataille avait commencée au moment prévu. A la tombée de la nuit du 31 décembre, les mangemorts étaient à l'entrée du collège de sorcellerie et avaient fait sauter le portail protégé magiquement.

Rien que trouver les contre-sorts pour entrer aussi facilement avait du leur demander des mois de recherches et de travail, ainsi qu'énormément d'énergie, sans doute plus que prévu puisque Dumbledore lui-même avait renforcé toutes les protections la veille, afin d'être sure que personne n'ai le temps de prévenir les attaquants, et encore moins de trouver une parade.

Mais pourtant le fait était là, les mangemorts étaient entrés. Par contre, pour ce qui était de l'effet de surprise, ils en furent pour leurs frais. Alors que les protections tombaient, les derniers élèves estimés trop jeunes passaient la cheminée du pub de Pré au Lard en direction du hall du ministère, alors que les Serpentards estimés non fiables voire dangereux par Draco Malefoy étaient désespérément bloqués dans leur salle commune sans aucun moyen de sortir.

De plus, alors que les hommes en noir se déployaient dans le parc afin de couper toute retraite à quiconque, ils furent accueillis par trois magnifiques dragons colorés, un rouge, un vert et un bleu, fruits de l'entrainement d'Hermione. Après la première frayeur passée, il ne fallu pas longtemps aux vétérans pour remarquer que ce n'étaient que des illusions, que l'on pouvait donc à priori traverser sans risque majeur, du moment que l'on restait un minimum concentré. Grossière erreur. La brunette avait parfaitement réussi à intégrer le pouvoir de la poudre de feu de son ami à ses illusions, ce qui donnait un résultat. . . brulant. Même si les corps des dragons n'étaient pas tangibles, leur souffle, lui, était plus que réel, ce que découvrirent bien trop tard les ennemis qui avait passé les trois créatures, les pensant inoffensives. Des cendres les remplacèrent bientôt.

Le temps que les assaillants détruisent cette illusion trop réelle à leur goût permis aux défenseurs de reprendre leur souffle et de mettre en place la suite de la contre attaque. Poudlard 1 – Voldemort 0.

A peine les dragons furent-ils détruits que les mangemorts se retrouvèrent face un mur végétal à perte de vue. Leur première réaction, ne préférant pas s'y frotter, fut d'y mettre le feu, méthode tout à fait efficace pour les plantes communes et même une grande partie des plantes magiques qui composaient cette haie. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était les graines de feu habilement placées là par Neville et qui ne demandaient qu'une chose pour se développer : de belles flammes magiques bien chaudes. Les végétaux se nourrissant du feu devinrent vite incontrôlables pour les pauvres hommes en noir qui laissèrent à nouveaux quelques uns de leurs congénères en cendres avant de lancer des Aguamenti en série, détruisant ainsi les plantes de feu mais sauvant les autres plantes magiques pas encore carbonisées qui furieuses leur bondirent dessus. Poudlard 2- Voldemort 0.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait fait que retarder légèrement les assaillants qui ne se préoccupaient guère de leurs pertes.

Pourtant, l'Ecole se défendait d'arrache pied. Alors que les mangemorts traversaient le parc, des pièges de feu de Ron camouflés par les illusions d'Hermione se déclenchaient à intervalles réguliers, emmenant chaque fois des ennemis dans la tombe. Mais ils avançaient toujours, et furent bientôt aux portes du château.

Et alors que la lune se levait, celle-ci révéla à Poudlard une partie de ses attaquants, des loups garous, sans doute accompagnés des mangemorts les moins gradés, envoyés pour tester le terrain. Toutes les victoires jusque là n'avaient été que sur du menu fretin. D'ailleurs au loin, une masse noire s'approchait, le plus gros des forces, couvrant l'horizon.

La bataille repris de plus belle afin de tenter d'éliminer totalement la première vague avant que la seconde n'arrive et ne pénètre dans les bâtiments.

Les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir des fenêtres et des meurtrières du château, des objets métamorphosés par Mc Gonagall, transformés au gré de sa fantaisie en couteaux et autre instruments tranchants, des sorts divers et variés glaçant ou brulant, découpant ou repoussant.

Et parmi tout cela, certains mangemorts se retrouvèrent transformés en poussins jaunes, se faisant piétiner par leurs camarades. D'autres virent leurs cheveux pousser jusqu'à les empêcher de bouger ou de jeter des sorts, eurent deux ou trois langues supplémentaires, incapables alors d'articuler quoi que ce soit, ou découvrirent leurs mains griffues ne pouvant plus tenir leur baguette. Les frères Weasley étaient entrés dans la danse, bombardant les assaillants de leurs farces et attrapes, les faisant d'autant plus enrager que ces états non conventionnels les laissaient dans l'incapacité d'y remédier.

Alors que la deuxième vague se rapprochait dangereusement, Hagrid fit son apparition accompagné des géants qu'il avait pu convaincre de combattre aux côtés de Poudlard. Ceux-ci se révélèrent pile dans les temps pour faire face aux trolls de diverses espèces qui furent les seconds à fouler les terres de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, sortant par la forêt interdite. Massues contre massues, le bruit devint étourdissant dans le parc alors que les premiers mangemorts pénétraient dans les murs de l'établissement.

La bataille faisait rage et avait finie par d'étendre, aussi bien dans les étages que dans le parc en son entier. Mais malgré le courage des défenseurs, le nombre était contre eux et petit à petit, ils se faisaient débordés.

Voldemort trônait sur une petite butte aux abords du lac, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette, aux yeux de tous, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un léger contretemps et qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre, accentuant le désespoir de ceux qui le combattaient.

C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante pris place au milieu de l'étendue en face du château, laissant apparaitre alors qu'elle s'estompait, un portail d'or et d'argent couvert de runes, duquel sortirent deux silhouettes. Côte à côte, celles-ci s'avancèrent aux yeux des combattants, Harry, dans une robe de combat noire comme la nuit, un loup d'argent aux yeux orage la parcourant et s'étendant dans son dos, et Draco, dans une robe de combat argentée avec un loup noir aux yeux émeraude tissé dessus. L'un, ses cheveux d'ébène attachés par un lien d'argent, l'autre ses chevaux d'argent attachés par un lien d'ébène, et sur leur poitrine, le même pendentif se balançait, deux loups enlacés. Deux reflets contraire en parfaite harmonie, le port droit, le regard fier et l'énergie magique vibrant autour d'eux et leur confiance en l'avenir.

Leur prestance failli presque à cet instant intimider le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, presque, et pourtant ce fut suffisant pour donner les quelques secondes que les amis du couple attendaient. D'un bond de son animagus Brethil, Neville se trouva à quelques pieds de Voldemort et son serpent, lançant ses graines spéciales et leur fournissant la magie nécessaire pour pousser et détruire par leurs propriétés d'anti-magie la protection érigée autour de Nagini. D'un autre bond il était hors de portée de tout sort, mais Malwa qui avait été sur son dos était restée soigneusement cachée, et se révélant à la chute de la protection, brisa sur le serpent la flamme vive de Ron qui le consuma entièrement.

Immédiatement, le hurlement de fureur de Voldemort s'éleva dans les airs, alors qu'un chat bondissait agilement pour éviter les Avada successif que le mage noir lançait contre la meurtrière de son horcruxe.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver, Harry et Draco sourirent malgré les combats les entourant, leurs amis avaient su profiter de la situation à point nommé, il n'y avait plus d'horcruxes désormais et le mage noir devenait enfin vulnérable. De plus ils virent avec satisfaction que les Malefoy étaient là et se battaient dans le même camp qu'eux, aux côtés d'elfes venus participer en renfort.

La bataille repris de plus belle avec l'espoir qu'apportait le couple. Celui-ci se mit immédiatement en mouvement. Munie chacun de leur lame, ils se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à Voldemort, alliance de deux éléments contraires, Draco et son fleuret enduit d'huile de feu, et Harry avec son katana de glace. Parfaitement accordés, le brun et le blond se mirent à virevolter autour du mage noir qui avait repris son calme, le dernier combat commençait.

Chacun leur tour, Harry et Draco lançaient un sort informulé et chaque fois inconnu de tous, semblant rater de peu leur ennemi, le frôlant parfois mais ne le touchant jamais. Tous avaient fait une trêve pour observer l'affrontement final, les mangemorts ricanant du manque d'habileté du couple alors que les autres retenaient leur souffle, priant qu'un sort au moins touche son but et peut-être mette fin à cet enfer. Au bout d'une demi heure de combat, ni Harry, ni Draco n'avait touché le mage noir alors qu'eux deux portaient chacun plusieurs coupures et brulures, heureusement sans grande gravité mais affectant tout de même leur endurance. A chaque fois désormais, le rire d'outre tombe de Voldemort s'élevait, alors que certains sorts le rataient de plus de dix centimètres. Pourtant, les deux jeunes continuaient sans relâche, semblant suivre une chorégraphie savamment orchestrée, ne laissant paraitre aucun découragement sur leur visage, esquissant même parfois un sourire.

Quand soudain, Voldemort semblant réellement en avoir marre passa à la vitesse supérieure. Lançant sort sur sort, il fini par faire trébucher Draco et lui entailla la jambe alors que celui-ci lançait un sort argenté juste à ses pieds. Un sourire lugubre de satisfaction naquit sur ses lèvres, et alors qu'un éclair de triomphe paraissait dans ses yeux, il lança :

« Voila l'unique chose que tu récolteras à me combattre Potter : la perte de tout ce qui t'est cher ! _Avada Kedavra ! »_

Un éclair vert se dirigeait vers le blond immobile.

Alors que Draco ne pouvait que regarder les yeux écarquillés le rayon vert de la mort foncer droit sur lui, une silhouette s'interposa, interceptant le rayon mortel et s'écroulant à ses pieds.

« Non, NOOOONNNNN Harryyyy ! ! Le blond désespéré se jeta sur lui, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, secouant son âme sœur comme pour raviver la flamme de vie qui était en elle à peine une seconde plus tôt. »

Les spectateurs hébétés regardaient la scène n'osant y croire, ne pouvant accepter cette fin, ne pouvant y croire, avant que le rire de Voldemort une fois encore ne s'élève dans les airs.

« Encore mieux ! Qui aurait cru que le survivant s'interposerait ainsi, mettant fin à tous vos espoirs de victoire. Mouhahahaha. Que l'âge des ténèbres. . . »

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il se fit couper par un Draco ayant repris un semblant de contrôle, sa voix se faisant coupante, plus encore que lorsqu'il jouait son rôle de vil fils de mangemort Serpentard.

« Nos espoirs de victoire ? envolés ? C'est affolant ce que ta crédulité est étonnante Tom. Ainsi tu nous pensais réellement si peu habiles pour ne pas te toucher une seule fois. Mais mon pauvre Tom, ce n'était pas toi que nous visions tout au long de ce duel, mais uniquement ta perte. »

« Et comment ma perte pourrait-elle survenir alors que le survivant, le seul à avoir le pouvoir de me tuer n'est plus ? »

« Que tu es naïf. Mais tout est déjà en place pour ta perte. Harry ne s'est pas sacrifié avant d'avoir fini sa part de préparation, il n'est plus, mais son œuvre est toujours là, et c'est donc bien par sa magie que tu mourras. »

Sur ce, il libéra sur le sol le contenu d'une fiole que le brun tenait toujours dans sa main au moment de tomber, juste à l'endroit percuté par le sort argenté précédent. L'emplacement s'embrasa sur le champ alors même qu'aucun combustible ne s'y trouvait. Le serpent de feu couru ainsi le long d'une ligne imaginaire, se divisant plusieurs fois, formant sur le sol un seau complexe mêlant les couleurs de tous les sorts utilisés par le couple au cours du combat.

Alors que Voldemort commençait à comprendre les enjeux de ce dernier mouvement, il était déjà trop tard. Le Feudeymon en fiole avait activé le seau et il n'était plus possible d'en sortir, des liens de lumière étaient nés aux quatre points cardinaux pour emprisonner leur cible au centre de l'enchevêtrement de sorts fournis par le dragon d'or des elfes. Une sphère de magie pure se forma alors à l'emplacement du mage noir. Cette sphère de pureté ancienne, uniquement connue des seigneurs dragons métalliques, consuma littéralement la magie noire qui constituait presque uniquement Voldemort ne laissant derrière elle qu'un squelette parfaitement lisse qui ne tarda pas à s'évaporer en poussière.

Le mage noir était mort, consumé par la magie elle-même.

Alors que les mangemorts encore présents reprenaient leurs esprits et fuyaient en transplanant, le silence se fit dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Voldemort était mort et la guerre avait pris fin, mais aucun ne pouvaient oublier le sacrifice dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Draco qui avait repris ses esprits le temps d'accomplir son devoir et la volonté de son amant, était à nouveau tombé à genoux, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, une main du brun dans les siennes. Alors que les yeux fermés il laissait libre cours à son chagrin, une main se posa sur sa joue, écartant les pleurs.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange? » Murmura une voix qu'il ne pouvait confondre.

« Que ? Harry ? ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai vu le sort. Je t'ai vu. » Bafouilla le blond, n'en revenant pas.

Alors que la rumeur se propageait parmi les défenseurs que Harry avait encore une fois survécu, des cris de joie et des pleurs de soulagement éclatèrent un peu partout. Le monde se remit en route, chaque personne s'attelant à une tache pour tenter de rendre au parc et au château leur apparence d'avant, secourant les blessés, rassemblant les morts.

Alors que tous étaient ainsi occupés, Ron, Hermione et Neville s'étaient approchés du couple pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Tous avaient vu le sort de mort percuter leur ami, et tous voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ils s'accroupir donc autour du couple, Draco refusant de lâcher son amant, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive à nouveau quelque chose. Celui-ci s'expliqua alors.

« J'étais un huitième horcruxe. »

Cette simple phrase coupa le souffle des trois Griffondor et du Serpentard autour de lui.

« Mais comment c'était possible un truc comme ça ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Attend tu as dit « étais ». Donc c'est bien fini, tu ne l'es plus. » Le coupa Hermione qui comme à son habitude avait bien noté l'importance de chaque mot.

« Et depuis quand tu le savais ? » murmura le blond, ses bras autour du brun légèrement crispés.

« Depuis quelques heures. Lorsque le dragon d'or nous a montré le moyen de vaincre, il m'a aussi montré cela. Le seul moyen était d'accepter le sort de mort que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à m'envoyer tôt ou tard, sans tenter de riposter, sans lever ma baguette. Alors seulement j'aurais une chance de le vaincre totalement et de survivre, m'avait-il dit. »

« Mais pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit ? » Gémis Draco. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort. Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, je t'aurais surement rejoint ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas fait ça. » Répondit simplement Harry. Tu crois bien trop à la vie depuis trop longtemps pour y renoncer comme ça. »

« Et toi tu n'y a pas renoncé peut-être ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, je suis revenu. Je suis bien mort pendant quelques minutes, j'étais, comment dire, comme dans un lieu de transit, en attente. Mais c'est ton amour qui m'a ramené, je ne pouvais décidément pas te laisser. Et si j'ai accepté le sort, c'était avant tout pour te sauver, je crois que ça n'en a été que plus efficace. Comment le morceau d'âme torturé de ce dégénéré en moi pouvait-il supporter cette quantité d'amour, impossible, il s'est détruit lui même. A chaque instant, il n'a fait que creuser sa propre tombe, action après action, meurtre après meurtre, et maintenant c'est bien fini. » Ajouta-t-il, se blottissant dans les bras du blond, semblant enfin lâcher prise. Et murmurant à son oreille :

« Je t'aime Draco Malefoy, et jamais je ne te laisserais seul, n'en doute plus un seul instant. »

_

Finalement, les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Les trois Griffondor n'étaient pas exempts de blessures et le blond voulait absolument que le brun se fasse examiner, afin d'être sur qu'il allait vraiment bien malgré ce qu'il lui affirmait depuis dix minutes. Celle-ci était pleine à craquer. Des lits avaient été rajoutés ainsi que des matelas simples et couvertures au sol, jusque dans le couloir pour les moins atteints. Les cinq amis s'assirent donc pour patienter mais les voyant, l'infirmière se rua immédiatement vers eux, lançant rapidement cinq sorts de diagnostic. Harry allait relativement bien tout comme Draco mis à part les multiples éraflures dues aux sorts de Voldemort et une grande fatigue magique. Ron avait un bras cassé ce qui étonna le couple car il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir même s'il est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'en servir. En effet, Lévy avait réussi à anesthésier la douleur, lui permettant ainsi de continuer à se battre. N'étant pas lié à lui, il n'avait pas pu le soigner mais avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, tout comme Mehen qui avait mordu Hermione, annihilant le poison d'une dague qui l'avait touchée. Tous les familiers du brun avaient participé à la bataille en son absence. Ne pouvant l'accompagner à la caverne des oracles, ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour protéger ses amis. Neville avait été assez gravement atteint par un sort de feu à la jambe et boiterait sans doute pendant une longue période, mais rien de définitif contrairement à son adversaire Bellatrix qui ne se relèverait jamais. Tous avaient ingurgité leur dose de felis felicis à un moment ou à un autre et il leur paraissait évident qu'elle avait fait effet. Chacun avait frôlé la mort et y avait échappé comme par miracle.

Mais certains n'avaient pas survécu. Dans leur maison, ils déploraient notamment l'absence de Seamus et de Lavande, emportés ensembles par la mort. Bill Weasley s'était fait mordre par un loup garou et ils ne savaient pas encore s'il était contaminé ou non. Ginny quant à elle, était pour l'instant dans le coma, elle avait tout fait pour revenir se battre et avait fini par en payer le prix, personne ne savait quand elle se réveillerait. Hagrid pleurait Crockdur qui s'était sacrifié pour lui, montrant sans doute pour la première fois qu'il pouvait vraiment se montrer courageux.

Mais malgré toutes les morts, la paix allait revenir. Les mangemorts étaient traqués où qu'ils aillent par les aurores et par des escadrons elfes, et bientôt presque tous furent attrapés. Les reconstructions allaient bon train, tous ayant à cœur de commencer une nouvelle ère.

Harry et Draco étaient officiellement ensembles et les Malefoy avaient en quelque sorte été graciés par les autorités, leur fils ayant soutenu que sans eux, il ne se serait peut-être jamais tourné vers la lumière, et n'aurait donc pu aider Harry. Leur punition consistait à participer activement à la reconstruction du monde sorcier, fortune à l'appui, ce qui leur convenait somme toute parfaitement. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient pu renouer avec le peuple elfique, même si retrouver toute leur confiance prendrait peut-être le reste de leur vie.

En attendant la remise en état du château, les cinq compagnons et leur famille, Sirius et Remus pour Harry, les Weasley, les Londubat et les Granger, purent profiter de l'accueil des elfes au village de Jade pour un repos bien mérité et leur plus grand émerveillement.

L'environnement profondément bénéfique du village fit le plus grand bien aux parents de Neville qui retrouvèrent presque toutes leurs capacités perdues suite au Doloris, et purent rattraper avec leur fils une partie du temps perdu. Il fut décidé qu'ils éliraient domicile ici même, ne voulant risquer de retrouver leur état précédent en repartant dans le monde sorcier, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Neville, qui s'était rapproché au cours du combat d'une elfe paraissant son âge, et à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Conscients des difficultés qui les attendaient, les elfes vivant bien plus longtemps que les sorciers, ils avaient tout de même décidé de vivre leur amour, qui s'était concrétisé un an plus tard par la naissance d'une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux couleur de bronze.

Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été en reste et s'étaient mariés aussitôt la guerre finie, refusant de perdre plus de temps. Ginny s'était réveillée le jour même de la naissance de leur premier enfant, rendant définitivement cette journée bénie pour la famille Weasley.

Harry et Draco, eux, s'étaient installés en bordure du village de Jade, à la frontière des mondes elfiques et sorciers, et avaient décidé après de longues hésitations à ouvrir un orphelinat, un refuge pour tout les enfants qui avaient été victimes de la guerre, enfants de mangemorts qui se retrouvaient désormais tous sans famille et personne ne voulant d'eux, comme des autres qui avaient perdu leur famille. Au final, tous étaient des enfants innocents qui avaient chacun à leur manière pâti de la guerre, et qui ne méritaient pas de souffrir toute leur vie des erreurs de leurs parents.

C'est ainsi que la vie repris petit à petit, années après années, sous les rires des enfants qui reprenaient goût à la vie.

Loup noir, loup d'argent, réunis à jamais sous la protection de leurs compagnons.

_**The end**_

_Et voilà, la fin est là et bien là. J'espère que ça vous a plu jusqu'au bout. _

_Ca fait bizarre. . . Cette histoire est la première que j'ai décidé de coucher sur le papier, et elle est maintenant terminée. Enfin bref, voilà, voilà._

_A la prochaine pour certains sur ma seconde fic. Et peut-être à un des ces jours pour une troisième (probablement fortement axée fantasy si j'arrive à mettre en ordre tout ce que j'imagine, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite lol)_

_Bye._


End file.
